


Sweet Dreams

by Counterpartbelle



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Love triangle - Fandom, Romance - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, babysitting - Fandom, boss/employee - Fandom, fluff - Fandom, original character - Fandom
Genre: Babysitting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dad Benedict Cumberbatch, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Original Character-centric, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 49,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Counterpartbelle/pseuds/Counterpartbelle
Summary: Lucy é uma garota inglesa que, depois de se formar no colégio, não conseguiu decidir o que cursar na faculdade e acabou em um emprego como babá nos últimos dois anos. Tudo parecia estável e relativamente bem até que Karen, sua supervisora, lhe passa o trabalho mais desafiador da sua breve carreira de babysitter: cuidar do bebê de quase 1 ano chamado Tom, e lidar com seu pai solteiro surpreendentemente sexy, Benedict. Será possível não se envolver com os dois?
Relationships: Benedict Cumberbatch/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Turn the lights on

— Sr. Cumber-o-quê? – Aquele era um dos sobrenomes mais complicados que eu já tinha ouvido. – C-U-M-B-E-R-B-A-T-C-H. Ok, ok. Estarei lá às 19h, obrigada.  
  
No telefone era minha supervisora, Karen, passando um novo trabalho para aquela noite. Desde que me formei no colégio e fui incapaz de escolher um curso na faculdade, trabalho numa agência de baby-sitters da região. O empreguinho rendia uma grana razoável e ocupava meu tempo durante a semana, então era como unir o útil ao agradável – exceto nos finais de semana, é claro.  
  
Há dois anos que moro sozinha, na zona oeste de Londres. Quando saí da escola, meus pais compraram essa casinha pra mim, na esperança de me manterem perto depois que eu fosse pra faculdade; a ideia deu certo até demais, já que fiquei aqui desde então mesmo sem cursar nada. Minhas despesas são poucas, e consigo cobrir com meu salário de babá mesmo que as coisas apertem às vezes. No entanto, meus boletos a pagar não eram nada comparados a quando minha mãe resolvia sair do seu palácio no subúrbio pra vir cobrar uma resolução mágica pra minha vida, que a cada ano só ficava mais confusa. Por sorte essas visitas eram bem esporádicas, então no geral meu dia a dia era bem tranquilo.

  
Naquela quinta-feira à tarde, fiquei feliz quando Karen ligou com um bom pretexto para eu sair de casa e me sacudir um pouco.  
  
O trabalho da noite era em uma casa a menos de 15 minutos a pé de onde eu morava, com uma família que consistia em apenas pai e filho, ou pai e nenê, devo dizer. O pequeno mal tinha completado 1 ano, não havia uma ‘mãe’ na casa. Apesar da curiosidade, não tive coragem de perguntar os detalhes da história.  
  
É sempre chato pensar nas situações difíceis que a maioria das famílias que vêm à agência passa. Nesse caso, a ideia do pai solteiro parecia até perigosa – será que um solteirão conseguiria lidar com a rotina de criar um bebê sozinho? Só se ele fosse rico, um daqueles velhos ricos com mil empregados pra cuidar de tudo. Com aquele sobrenome, deve ter uns 100 anos mesmo.  
  
Dai-me paciência.  
  
Ainda assim, meu pessimismo não foi suficiente para diminuir minha animação. Estava bem disposta, feliz por ter a chance de cuidar de um bebê, pra variar, ao invés de crianças pentelhas que já são velhas o suficientes pra retrucar minhas ordens. Era um trabalho tranquilo, pensei, contente.  
  
Quando faltavam uns 20 minutos até o horário, subi para me trocar. Peguei minha mochila com tudo que eu poderia precisar durante as 5 horas que passaria lá, e fui. A noite ainda estava tomando conta do céu quando sai, indo de tons claros de azul até o mais escuro, e me perdi em pensamentos enquanto procurava a lua escondida atrás de uma nuvem ou coisa assim.  
  
Chegando lá, vi que a casa não tinha nada de especial. Sem porteiros, seguranças, câmeras... Era normal, como qualquer pessoa de classe média viveria. Estranhei um pouco, levando em conta minha já formada opinião sobre o cara, mas toquei a campainha mesmo assim. Karen não costumava se enganar nos endereços, e era totalmente possível que ele não fosse tão rico quanto eu imaginei, ou então fosse um daqueles ricos esquisitos que nunca saem de casa nem falam com ninguém.  
  
Ouvi um barulho de chaves do outro lado da porta e meu estômago embrulhou, ansioso. Sempre fazia meu máximo para passar a melhor imagem possível, mesmo tendo 22 anos com cara de 15. Espero que, no mínimo, ele não seja um velho desaforado.  
  
A porta abriu devagar, com um rangido, e revelou uma pessoa que quase não acreditei estar vendo ali. Não era ninguém conhecido, mas também não era quem eu esperava.  
  
De primeira, tudo que vi na minha frente foi um terno liso sobre uma camisa branca e uma gravata de seda bem amarrada. Quando percebi que teria que levantar o olhar para vê-lo direito, o fiz, e foi então que senti meu queixo cair em surpresa.  
  
De pé na minha frente, um homem quase meio metro mais alto do que eu sorria, encantador. Seus olhos eram do azul mais claro que eu já tinha visto, e seu sorriso deixava à mostra pequenas linhas de expressão que denunciavam sua idade. Suas maçãs do rosto eram salientes e bem definidas, e suas pernas pareciam as mais longas que já vi. De frente a esse homem, com o cabelo cuidadosamente penteado para trás, pude jurar que não conhecia mais uma palavra sequer da língua inglesa, atônita.  
  
Eu estava esperando um velho rico e nojento, não o Papai Gatinho do ano. Meu Deus.  
  
— Boa noite, Lucy. – Arregalei os olhos, ainda meio sem reação, ao ouvi-lo dizer meu nome. – Esse é seu nome, certo? Sua chefe, Karen, que me disse.  
  
Ah, sim, Karen.  
  
Minha chefe.  
  
Da agência de babás.  
  
Que é porque estou aqui.  
  
Ah, sim!  
  
— I-isso! – Gaguejei um pouco, me enrolando nas palavras ao perceber que estava meio aparvalhada. O cara podia ser um gato, mas ainda tenho que parecer sã o suficiente pra poder cuidar do filho dele. – Sou Lucy, muito prazer. Obrigada por me chamar.  
  
Tecnicamente, ele não tinha me chamado. A babá é designada aleatoriamente, então na verdade foi pura sorte. Sorte mesmo.  
  
— Sou eu que te agradeço, Lucy. – Sua voz era grave, profunda, e me prendi no som do meu nome naquele tom enquanto aceitava seu convite mudo de entrar na casa. – Sei que foi bem em cima da hora, então já fico grato de ter conseguido alguém. Posso pendurar sua bolsa?  
  
Eu tinha que inclinar o pescoço para poder olhá-lo nos olhos (o que era um esforço totalmente justificado) e, quando ele disse aquilo, tudo que fiz foi encará-lo por um momento. Nunca, nos meus dois anos como babá, um pai ou mãe se ofereceu para tomar meu casaco ou minhas coisas. Nunca. Me senti muito lisonjeada e, de repente, corando. Isso não estava tomando um rumo muito bom pra minha cabeça.  
  
— Não precisa! – Abracei minha mochila inconscientemente, sabendo que parecia um pouco assustada. As sobrancelhas no homem se levantaram, provavelmente surpreso com a minha reação. – Quero dizer, não se preocupe com isso. Vou precisar dela comigo, de qualquer jeito.  
  
Engoli em seco, mas ele só deu de ombros e, com um sorriso simpático, seguiu pelo corredor para dentro da casa, o que fiz também. No trajeto, pude reparar que o homem só não topava com a cabeça nos batentes das portas por meros 10 centímetros, o que significava que ele era mesmo muito alto, perto de 1 metro e 90, por aí. Uma beleza de altura, se posso dizer. Passamos pela cozinha, pela sala de jantar, e finalmente chegamos na sala de estar, um cômodo amplo de paredes claras e chão de madeira escura que, num dia normal, pareceria bem elegante e sóbrio. Naquele momento, porém, estava de canto a canto cheio de brinquedos, cobertores, e outros objetos que eu nem sabia muito bem o que eram, mas que pelas cores e formatos pareciam ser para o nenê. No meio dessa sala, uma manta bem macia de tons pastéis estava esticada por cima de um tapete rústico (e provavelmente caro) que tomava quase todo o chão. Em cima dessa manta, estava um dos bebês mais branquinhos e fofinhos que eu já tinha visto na vida, dormindo de barriga pra cima com a boquinha aberta.  
  
Era a coisa mais linda que eu já tinha visto desde, bom... Desde que entrei aqui.  
  
— Uau! – Soltei, numa vozinha baixa, enquanto me ajoelhava devagar sobre a manta. Sentia o sorriso no meu rosto, ainda que tentasse escondê-lo com uma das minhas mãos. – Olá, seu bonitão! Que sono gostoso...  
  
Passei um dos meus dedos levemente pela cabeça dele, arrumando o pouco cabelo que tinha. Já tinha certeza que seria muito melhor do que cuidar de crianças mais velhas, definitivamente. Nenhuma fofura ganha a de um bebê, mesmo.  
  
— O nome dele é Tom... – Tomei um susto ao ouvir aquela voz grave tão perto de mim sem aviso, e um arrepio me subiu pela espinha junto com um pensamento muito impróprio para se ter relacionado ao pai de alguém. O homem estava agachado ao meu lado e falando tão baixo quanto eu, deixando visível não só como suas pernas eram longas, mas também como calças sociais podem ser apertadas. – Thomas, na verdade. Acredito que ele não dará grandes problemas.  
  
— Ele é lindo. – Sorri, sincera, passando o olhar do pai para o filho, que ainda dormia na maior paz de todas. – E não vai dar nenhum trabalho, tenho certeza.  
  
— Espero que não mesmo. – Não sabia dizer se sua voz era assim naturalmente, mas do jeito macio que ele falava, tudo soava com um pouco de malícia. Me esforcei bastante para reprimir o que pensava mais uma vez. – Pode me acompanhar até a porta?  
  
Acenei concordando e nos levantamos, tentando não fazer nenhum barulho. Refazendo o trajeto de momentos atrás, estávamos de novo na frente da porta da casa, onde o Sr. Cumberbatch verificava seus bolsos para ter certeza se tinha tudo que precisaria. Cruzei as pernas, tímida, sem saber o que dizer. Era difícil manter silêncios constrangedores, ainda mais com pessoas surpreendentemente atraentes pra sua idade, e que você acabou de conhecer.  
  
— Então, Lucy... – Ele ajeitava o colarinho da sua camisa na frente de um espelho alto demais pra mim, na parede do lado esquerdo. – Te agendei até a meia-noite, mas espero estar de volta antes. De qualquer jeito, se precisar, meu número de celular está anotado num papel grudado na geladeira. Pode ligar, independente do que for.  
  
Cuidado com o que você diz, moço.  
  
— Pode deixar, Sr. Cumberbatch. – Primeiro sucesso da noite: acertar o nome dele. – Mas o senhor não tem com o que se preocupar, tenho certeza que tudo vai correr bem.  
  
— Meu Deus, desde quando sou um senhor? – Ele sorriu, ainda encarando seu próprio reflexo na frente do espelho. Fiquei sem graça, mas não desfiz meu sorriso. – Por favor, me chame de Benedict.  
  
— Ok, Sr. Cumb... Benedict. – Falar assim soava estranho, como chamar alguém que você mal conhece pelo apelido. Me senti fora de lugar. – Aproveite sua noite, e não se apresse a voltar. É para isso que estou aqui.  
  
O homem se virou, me encarando. Desejei internamente ter olhos claros tão lindos quanto os seus, só para que chamasse sua atenção de alguma forma. Seus ombros faziam uma pequena sombra sobre mim, o que só evidenciava nossa diferença de altura. Podia ver, no meu campo de visão, apenas seu peito, e como minha cabeça encaixaria perfeitamente sobre ele...  
  
— Tenha uma boa noite você também, Lucy. – Benedict sorriu mais uma vez. Com isso, ele saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. Passei a chave na tranca e segurei a maçaneta por alguns momentos, respirando fundo.  
  
Aquela foi a melhor surpresa do ano, com certeza.

*

  
A casa era bem arrumada, no geral. Quando imaginei um pai solteiro vivendo com um bebê, visualizei uma casa beirando o caos, com embalagens de comida pra todos os cantos e uma pilha de fraldas sujas a ser jogada fora, além de montes de tarefas domésticas a fazer. Entretanto, isso era o mais longe da verdade possível; o lugar era mais limpo que minha própria casa, e olha que eu moro sozinha.  
  
A maioria dos móveis era feita de madeira escura, quase no mesmo tom da do chão, com algumas poltronas de couro e um sofá de veludo bordô na sala de estar. A cozinha, em contraste, era toda branca e cinza, mais moderna, enquanto a sala de jantar era um ambiente claro mas aparentemente não muito frequentado, pois a mesa de vidro estava juntando poeira. Adjacente à sala de estar havia um lavabo, e esse era o andar térreo da casa. Não estava nem um pouco à vontade para ir fuçar no andar de cima, por maior que fosse minha curiosidade, então me contentaria com aquilo.  
  
Me estiquei na manta ao lado de Tom, sentindo o tapete macio debaixo de mim, confortável. Essa vida de nenê realmente é a melhor de todas: comer, dormir, tomar banho com um dos pais solteiros mais gatos da Inglaterra. Que sorte tem esse menino, e mal sabe! Rolei uma vez em sua direção, chegando o mais perto possível sem fazer movimentos bruscos. Seus olhinhos fechados eram enrugadinhos, mas suas bochechas eram as mais lisas e macias de todas, muito tentadoras. Suas mãozinhas estavam soltas, bobas, e alguns dos dedinhos mexiam involuntariamente durante seu sono – e nem vou comentar sobre seus pezinhos, que pareciam pequenos pãezinhos prontos para assar. A cada minuto que eu passava olhando para ele, mais vontade tinha de mordê-lo e beijá-lo inteiro. Não o fiz, óbvio, mas não por falta de vontade.  
  
Depois de alguns minutos assistindo o bebê dormir, comecei a me sentir mole, e achei melhor levantar. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa, ou então ia acabar tão babona quanto Tom, dormindo no tapete macio. Me espreguicei e, dando uma olhada em volta, resolvi organizar a bagunça deixada pela sala, que consistia numa zona de brinquedos, chupetas e roupinhas por todo canto. Pelo menos teria com o que me distrair.  
  
Comecei com as roupinhas, que dobrei e separei numa das poltronas. Pras chupetas, peguei um copo d’água na cozinha e as joguei dentro, só até eu terminar de arrumar tudo e poder lavá-las. Os brinquedos, porém, me deram uma canseira, pois não só estavam espalhados pela sala mas também tinham partes avulsas que eu não conseguia identificar a que conjunto pertenciam. Durante a arrumação, me apoiei numa estante por um momento para recuperar o fôlego e tirar alguns cabelos do rosto. Quando levantei o olhar para ver o que eu tocava com a ponta dos dedos, vi um porta-retratos.  
  
Nessa estante, que deveria ser só um pouco mais alta do que eu, havia uma série de porta-retratos. A luz baixa da sala criava sombras grandes sobre as fotos, o que explicaria porque não as vi antes. Eram cinco, e peguei uma a uma para dar uma boa olhada.  
  
Na primeira, um menino magro de cabelos bem loiros e despenteados estava sentado no meio-fio de uma rua qualquer, dando um sorriso largo de orelha a orelha; presumi que era Benedict quando mais jovem, pois havia uma certa semelhança. Na segunda, um já mais velho Benedict abraçava uma senhora baixinha de óculos com traços extremamente simpáticos; sua mãe, provavelmente, ou talvez avó, apesar de não aparentar ser tão mais velha assim. Na terceira, finalmente reconheci alguma coisa: Benedict, de touca e roupão para salas cirúrgicas, segurando no colo um bebê choroso de pele vermelha, Tom. Os olhos do homem na foto estavam cheios de lágrimas, e algo naquilo me comoveu.  
  
A quarta foto era uma só de Tom, agora já de pele bem branquinha e olhos grandes tão azuis quanto os do pai, que eu não tinha visto abertos ainda. Já a quinta, não precisei de legenda pra entender: na frente de um fundo azul, aquele ponto do horizonte onde o céu e o mar se encontravam, Benedict passava o braço sobre os ombros de uma mulher, que por sua vez o abraçava pela cintura, ambos com sorrisos radiantes no rosto. A mulher era loira, alta (eu presumi) e muito bonita, de olhos verdes.  
  
Será que invadi a privacidade do Sr. Cumberbatch? Foi o que senti. Como se tivesse visto uma coisa muito íntima, um segredo, ou uma ferida aberta. Aquilo só serviu de combustível para minha já fértil imaginação. Será era a mãe de Tom? Onde ela estaria agora?  
  
Como se pudesse ouvir meus pensamentos, o bebê adormecido na sala começava a soltar alguns gemidinhos como sinal de estar acordando, só para depois abrir um berreiro surreal. Arrumei as fotos o mais rápido possível e corri para pegá-lo no colo, tentando acalmá-lo com balançadas e sussurros reconfortantes, o que não funcionou. Chequei sua fralda, que estava limpa – seu pai deve tê-lo trocado logo antes de eu chegar, o que era bem atencioso da sua parte – e então fui até a cozinha para procurar sua comida, que para minha sorte estava separada em potinhos na porta da geladeira. Enquanto esquentava a papinha, trocava constantemente Tom de ombro, tentando não ensurdecer de nenhum dos ouvidos por causa do seu choro alto e estridente.  
  
Dar comida para ele foi a pior parte. Quando o coloquei na cadeirinha, encostada na bancada da cozinha, o choro diminuiu, o que me aliviou tanto quanto tirar um salto alto depois de uma noite inteira de pé. Com a menor colher que consegui encontrar na gaveta ao meu lado, fiz todas as palhaçadas possíveis para que ele comesse o que eu lhe dava, o que funcionou até a quarta ou quinta colherada. Depois disso, achou que seria mais engraçado cuspir tudo que colocava na boca em mim. Digo literalmente: ele colocava a papinha na boca e depois cuspia na minha cara. Isso era seguido por gargalhadas muito fofas, tão fofas que eu nem conseguia ficar brava, mas com certeza preocupada com a sujeira que estava fazendo.  
  
Desisti de alimentá-lo quando percebi que ele não se interessava mais pela comida, e sim pela brincadeira. Passei um pano no rosto rapidamente para tirar a papa dos lugares que eu não consegui desviar e, com Tom no colo, organizei a pouca louça que sujei na pia. Voltamos para a sala de estar então, onde o deixei na manta de novo, perto de alguns dos seus brinquedos que eu tinha arrumado. Em momento algum ele olhou diretamente para mim, mas seus olhos eram mesmo grandes e azuis como os da foto, e como os de seu pai. Espero que ele cresça e se torne, um dia, um homem tão bonitão quanto Benedict – e, de preferência, que aprenda a comer e engolir sozinho.  
  
É fácil se distrair com uma criança perto, ainda mais uma tão nova. Tudo é razão para se preocupar, para tomar cuidado; um soluço já é o suficiente pra te deixar apreensivo, por exemplo. Me pergunto como o Solteirão-Mais-Gato-do-Ano Sr. Cumberbatch conseguia administrar, considerando seu emprego e o dia a dia. Ainda que ele fosse mesmo podre de rico e não precisasse trabalhar, um bebê ainda não é coisa fácil de se lidar. Como será que ele faz tudo?  
  
Tom era realmente um neném bonzinho, apesar do momento na cozinha. Soltava algumas risadas gostosas enquanto brincava – leia-se batia um brinquedo no outro – e não chorou mais nenhuma vez até cair no sono de novo, umas horas depois. Acho que tive sorte pra minha primeira vez com bebês. Quer dizer, é lógico que não estava nos meus planos fazer uma máscara facial de papinha de nenê, mas eu ainda preferia muito mais isso do que ter que enfiar um moleque desaforado de 7 anos no banho.  
  
Olhei no relógio e ainda eram 21h30 - tinha mais umas 2 horas por aqui, no mínimo. Recolhi os brinquedos de Tom mais uma vez e, tendo certeza de que ele dormia fundo, fui até a cozinha para lavar a louça que usei. Durante a limpeza, ouvi o som da porta da frente se abrindo, e meu coração deu um pulo, surpreso. Era cedo demais pro cara ter voltado, não? Afinal, tinha saído todo arrumado...  
  
— Olá, de novo! – Seu rosto e sorriso eram muito simpáticos, em contraste a sua voz grave e séria, que parecia ecoar pela casa silenciosa. Ele também parecia um pouco mais descontraído, provavelmente bêbado, mas não julguei.  
  
— Olá! – Sorri de volta, terminando de lavar a louça. – Está tudo bem? Não quero me intrometer, mas não te esperava pelas próximas duas horas...  
  
— Ah, sim... – O homem balançou a mão no ar como se afastasse um pensamento, tentando se concentrar no que eu havia lhe perguntado. – Não estava exatamente me divertindo, então resolvi voltar pra casa, ficar com Tom... Ainda é melhor do que conversar a noite toda com aqueles velhos sobre economia.  
  
Por mais que tivesse tentado, não consegui evitar uma risadinha que escapou pelo meu nariz. A torneira já estava fechada e os pratos secando, então não tive nem como disfarçar o barulho. O olhei com receio, mas ele tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto e as sobrancelhas levantadas, parecendo curioso ou talvez agitado.  
  
— Achou engraçado? Provavelmente acha que sou um velho também, não é? – Sua voz agora tinha um tom gentil, brincalhão, e fui na dele. Dei de ombros e abri um sorriso. – Chuta quantos anos eu tenho, então. Depois faço com você também, se quiser, apesar de não ter muitos números pra eu errar.  
  
— Há-há. – Cruzei os braços, ainda atrás da pia, aproveitando a oportunidade que eu tinha de realmente olhar pra ele o máximo possível sem parecer uma doida. Estava encostado no batente da porta que ia da cozinha para a sala de estar com o cotovelo, e parecia muito alto naquela posição. Ou em qualquer outra. – Vou chutar... 32? 33?  
  
A verdade é que eu chutei alto, e ainda assim foi o suficiente para arrancar uma risada surpreendente do Sr. Cumberbatch, que não parecia acreditar no que eu dizia. Tinha certeza absoluta que minha cara estava contraída numa expressão de confusão quando ele disse:  
  
— Você está tentando ser gentil, ou foi uma opinião sincera  
  
— Eu chutei alto, na verdade. – Meu palpite parecia tão ridículo para ele quanto para mim agora, apesar de não ter a mínima ideia de qual era sua idade, então, já que parecia estar tão longe da faixa etária que sugeri.  
  
— Não vou nem te dizer o número de verdade, então. Vamos deixar como 32.  
  
— Ah! – Coloquei as mãos no quadril, fazendo pose. – O senhor pode me dizer! Prometo que não conto pra ninguém.  
  
Seu sorriso se tornou subitamente malicioso? Acho que estou vendo coisas.  
  
— 37. – Suas mãos grandes, de dedos longos, se entrelaçavam uma na outra na frente de seu corpo. Já eu, estava boquiaberta.  
  
— Puta merda! 37? – Coloquei a mão na testa, não só percebendo que tinha falado um palavrão no meu ‘lugar de trabalho’, como também estava diante do tiozão mais sensual que esse país já viu. – Nossa, Sr. Cumberbatch, acredite quando digo que você é muito, muito bem conservado.  
  
— "Puta merda" mesmo é ter que ouvir coisas como “você é muito bem conservado”. – Ele ria, e apesar de me envergonhar, ri também. – Mas vou levar isso como um elogio. E você, tem quantos anos? 16?  
  
— 22! – Disse, orgulhosa. – Já tenho idade até pra beber, veja só!  
  
— Realmente, você não parece ter tudo isso. Acho que você também é muito, muito bem conservada!  
  
— Muito obrigada, senhor! Vou levar isso como um elogio também.  
  
Sem anúncio, Benedict veio até a bancada na minha frente e se sentou em um dos bancos, com o tronco inclinado para mim, me encarando. Seus olhos eram intensos e brincavam na linha do fulminante e do disperso, inebriados pela bebida.  
  
— Toda vez que você me chama de senhor, eu envelheço um ano por dentro. Por favor, me chame de Benedict.  
  
Engoli em seco. Enquanto falava, esticou uma de suas mãos para frente com a palma para cima, como se fizesse para eu pegá-la. Preferi achar que aquilo era só um movimento mal interpretado e virei de costas, encarando a pia e a geladeira. Não era fácil trabalhar com pessoas bonitas, nem um pouco.  
  
Apesar de eu também não estar reclamando. Nem um pouco.  
  
— Desculpe, é que me sinto estranha te chamando de um jeito tão... Íntimo. – Senti como se minha voz tivesse saído ainda mais fina do que já era, como a de uma criancinha.  
  
— Íntimo? – Ele soava confuso. – Mas é meu nome.  
  
— Sim, eu sei... – Suspirei e virei de volta para ele, que agora levava a mão no queixo e o cotovelo apoiado na mesa. – Só não estou acostumada, você sabe, com pais sendo amigáveis, oferecendo pra pegar meu casaco, essas coisas. – Apontei com a mão na direção da porta, me referindo ao nosso primeiro contato, com um sorriso no rosto. Não queria que ele achasse que estava sendo ingrata, nem nada.  
  
— Isso é uma pena. Todos os pais deveriam ser gentis com quem cuida dos seus filhos.  
  
— É, bom, eu também pensava assim. Mas nem tudo são rosas. – Dei de ombros, olhando para minhas unhas. – De qualquer jeito, não me leve a mal por te chamar de senhor. É só... Ser cordial.  
  
Repentino como pareciam todos seus movimentos, Sr. Cumberbatch levantou de onde se sentava e deu a volta no balcão, ficando ao meu lado. Poucos passos nos separavam agora, e eu tinha que inclinar o pescoço para poder encará-lo nos olhos, que me fitavam com seriedade mas pareciam um pouco desfocados, bêbados.  
  
— E o que eu poderia fazer para você mudar de ideia? – As palavras saiam propositalmente lentas da sua boca, carregadas de sotaque e de um tom grave que fazia meus ossos vibrarem dentro do corpo. Engoli em seco, confusa. Não havia, nesse mundo, uma resposta decente à essa pergunta. E a cada segundo que eu não respondia, mais seu corpo alto se inclinava sobre mim, com uma das mãos apoiada no balcão a nosso lado. Se teve algum momento na minha vida em que posso dizer que não consegui pensar em nada, foi aquele.  
  
Para minha sorte (ou azar, dependendo do ponto de vista), Tom começou a chorar mais uma vez na sala ao lado, o que fez Benedict se recompor instantaneamente e ir até seu encontro com passos largos. Fui atrás dele, que agora tinha o filho no colo, e fiz um gesto para que me passasse o neném. Ele pareceu confuso.  
  
— Você pagou até meia-noite. – Apontei com o dedão para a cozinha, na verdade me referindo ao relógio de parede que tinha ali. – Me deixe pelo menos cuidar dele até esse horário... É o mínimo que posso fazer. Você pode aproveitar e ir deitar, ou o que quiser.  
  
Meio hesitante, Benedict se curvou até minha altura e entregou delicadamente o bebê, que chorava de um jeito manhoso e não tão escandaloso. Era engraçado ver um homem daquele tamanho com uma criança no colo, ainda mais com olhares tão preocupados e carinhosos. Aquilo esquentou meu coração. Dei uma volta pela sala até finalmente perceber a razão do choro de Tom.  
  
— Acho que preciso trocá-lo... – Olhei em volta, procurando algo que não achei. O homem me olhava com uma cara pasma, parecendo perdido ali, parado no meio da sala. Franzi as sobrancelhas, sem entender. – Pode me mostrar onde ficam as coisas dele?  
  
O homem pareceu precisar de um segundo para entender que era com ele que eu falava.  
  
— Ah, sim, claro! – Ele jogou um dos braços pro alto, desviando o olhar de mim. – É lá em cima, venha.  
  
Subimos as escadas que davam da sala de jantar para o andar superior, e me deparei com um pequeno corredor com três portas à esquerda, provavelmente os quartos. O segui até a última porta e entramos, finalmente no quarto de Tom. As paredes eram de um azul bem claro que combinavam com seus olhos, e seu berço era tão delicado e bem decorado que poderia até ser considerado meio feminino, se não fosse infantil. Em uma das paredes, uma bancada grossa e acolchoada configurava o ‘trocador’, onde se apoia o bebê para trocar suas fraldas. Acendi a luz, desesperada para limpar o nenê choroso no meu colo, e sem hesitações fui até a bancada, onde o coloquei e o despi. Fiz todo o processo, que não é nem de longe sexy ou glamouroso, sem grandes problemas, apesar de um fator enervante: desde que entramos no quarto, Benedict estava parado no batente da porta, apoiado nele como estava alguns minutos atrás na porta da cozinha, me encarando.  
  
E quando eu digo encarando, quero dizer encarando mesmo, não olhando.  
  
Encarando.   
  
— O que houve? – Eu disse, com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto terminava de ajeitar a roupinha de Tom nos buracos para as perninhas. – Algo errado?  
  
— Não, eu... – Ele pareceu lutar com as palavras por alguns segundos, mas só alguns. – Você parece ser muito boa com crianças. Há quanto tempo trabalha de babá?  
  
— Uns dois anos... – Dei de ombros, colocando Tom no colo. – Mas se posso dizer, e espero que você não fique bravo por isso, Tom é o primeiro bebê de quem eu cuido. Ainda bem que ele é um bebê bem bonzinho, não é, Tom?  
  
Obviamente o neném não respondeu quando me dirigi a ele, mas ri sozinha mesmo assim. Ele tinha um dedo na boca e babava em toda sua roupa e na minha, mas não me importei. Tom era realmente um bebê bonzinho. Tinha que dar um crédito.  
  
— Deve ser natural, então. Instinto materno, talvez.  
  
— É, talvez...  
  
Balancei Tom mais um pouquinho no meu colo, enquanto ele colocava quase sua mão inteira dentro da boca. Afastei seu bracinho e ele voltou a só chupar o dedo como antes, o que parecia mais saudável. Estava quietinho, e depois de ter certeza que ele não voltaria a chorar como antes, o aconcheguei em seu berço. Seus olhões se perderam no girar do móbile que pairava sobre sua caminha.  
  
Levantei o rosto com um sorriso e olhei para Benedict, que mais uma vez me olhava perplexo. Achei melhor ignorar e deixar para lá essa minha mania de achar significado em toda e qualquer coisinha, como aqueles olhares. Colocando um dedo sobre a boca como sinal de silêncio, dei passos bem lentos até a porta, de onde pude apagar a luz e ligar um abajur de lâmpada amarela que ficava no canto do quarto. Era tudo impressionantemente bem decorado, se posso dizer, e duvido que não tenha um toque feminino nessas escolhas. Não que seja da minha conta.  
  
Descemos as escadas nas pontas dos pés. Assim que cheguei no andar debaixo, comecei a arrumar o pequeno ‘playground’ que Tom tinha feito para si, começando pela enorme manta esticada no chão. Peguei as duas pontas da direita e, para minha surpresa, quando fui pegar as duas da esquerda, Sr. Cumberbatch já o tinha feito. Era cômico ver um homem todo trajado de social dobrando lençóis, mas não disse nada para não perder a ajuda.  
  
Quando terminamos de arrumar a sala, ambos nos jogamos no sofá, cansados. Só então ele abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa.  
  
— Então... Foi tudo certo, sim?  
  
— Foi sim... – Dei um sorriso simpático, olhando-o nos olhos. – Seu filho é um dos nenês mais lindos do continente, acredite. Obrigada por confiar em mim.  
  
— Não há de quê.  
  
Sua voz grossa ecoou no silêncio que seguiu sua frase, fazendo-a repercutir muitas vezes na minha mente. Era uma voz gostosa, daquelas que você gostaria de ouvir todos os dias no pé do seu ouvido, te dizendo bom dia ou boa noite... Ou dizendo qualquer coisa, pra ser sincera, pois tudo naquela voz soava sexy e tentador.  
  
Olhei de relance para a cozinha e pude ver pelo relógio na parede que já passava das 23h, então provavelmente poderia ir embora; contudo, esse não foi meu primeiro reflexo. Tudo que eu queria fazer era tirar os sapatos e me enrolar ali mesmo, naquele sofá, e dormir. Podia sentir até minhas pálpebras pesadas começando a se fechar, o que fori a melhor indicação de que estava mesmo na hora de ir embora. Levantei de supetão do sofá, e os olhos de Benedict me seguiram. Sua gravata não estava mais lá, e os primeiros três botões da sua camisa estavam abertas, o que atraiu meus olhos por um momento.  
  
— Bom, acho que já posso ir agora...Tom provavelmente vai dormir até amanhã, ou pelo menos até alguma hora da manhã, então ambos podemos descansar. Certo?  
  
Eu estava tentando meu máximo para ser simpática, mesmo. Estava sendo até fofa. Ainda assim, o homem mantinha o mesmo olhar pasmo sobre meu rosto, como se estivesse preso numa ideia, ou alguma dúvida. Ergui as sobrancelhas, esperando sua resposta e torcendo para que fosse só a bebida que o deixava desnorteado.  
  
— Ah, sim. Pode ir. – Ele sentou na ponta do sofá e apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos, só para passar as mãos no rosto como se tentasse despertar. Entrelaçou suas mãos e as deixou cair entre as pernas. – Mas o que você acha de voltar outro dia? Sua agência faz isso?  
  
Essa é boa.  
  
— Olha, Sr. Cumberbatch, eu não sei dizer exatamente como funciona... – Dei uma engasgada nas palavras, até porque estava dizendo a verdade. Ninguém nunca me pediu como fixa e, apesar de saber que era possível, não fazia a mínima ideia de como.

  
Ele não pareceu gostar da resposta, porém, e se pôs de pé num só movimento, me encarando de cima.  
  
— Benedict. Só Benedict. – Sua voz grave era intimidante, e fiquei com medo por uma fração de segundo. Ele era muito grande. – Se aceitar, ligo pra sua chefe e falo com ela sobre isso eu mesmo. Qual era o nome mesmo? Katie?  
  
— É Karen. – Soltei um suspiro, começando a me sentir muito cansada. – E se por ela não houver problemas, tudo bem. Agora, eu realmente acho melhor ir, antes que fique muito tarde...  
  
Fomos até a porta da casa e no caminho peguei minha bolsa, que pra minha surpresa não foi necessária em nenhum momento da noite. Tentei me despedir o mais rápido possível, mas só tentei mesmo, pois não consegui.  
  
— Boa noite, Sr. Cumb... – Parei no meio da frase e ele me encarou sem expressão, apenas com seus olhos claros brilhando. – Benedict. Foi um prazer te conhecer.  
  
— O prazer foi meu, Lucy... – Meu nome parecia se demorar na sua boca, e se não fosse absurdo o sono que eu sentia, provavelmente teria pirado naquilo. – Tem certeza que não quer companhia até sua casa?  
  
— Tenho sim, muito obrigada! – Em outro contexto, eu adoraria aceitar essa ideia. Tipo, se eu não cuidasse do seu filho e não fosse totalmente inapropriado deixá-lo sozinho em casa. – Você já fez o suficiente por mim por uma noite. Obrigada mais uma vez.  
  
Acenei com a cabeça e lhe dei as costas, descendo a rua sem olhar para trás apesar da forte tentação que senti. Acho que esse foi o melhor trabalho que já me passaram desde que comecei – não que eu fosse contar para alguém sobre esse pai gostoso que eu descolei.


	2. Every night I rush to my bed

Na sexta-feira, acordei com o som do meu telefone tocando. Nem vi que horas eram, mas já amaldiçoava a pessoa do outro lado da linha por ter ligado “tão cedo”, mau humorada.  
  
— Alô? – Minha voz era ríspida, ainda rouca de sono.  
  
— Lucy? – Ouvi Karen, minha supervisora, e acordei em um milésimo de segundo. – É você? Está tudo bem?  
  
— Oi, Karen, sim... – Levantei da cama com um pulo, quase tropeçando no fio do telefone. – Está tudo bem, só acabei de acordar. Tem alguma coisa pra mim?  
  
Odiava pegar trabalhos às sextas, mas aceitava de bom grado, já que retirar os finais de semana da minha grade me custava umas boas pratas.  
  
— Tenho sim, mas... – Ela ficou muda por um segundo e, quando voltou a falar, sussurrava, como se para ninguém mais ouvir. – ...Como foi ontem com o tal Cumberbatch? A voz dele é demais! Ele é bonito?  
  
Fiquei muda por um segundo também, mas de surpresa; Karen nunca tinha sido tão simpática ou íntima assim comigo. Não sabia muito bem como responder.  
  
— Ah, sim, foi tudo bem... E, bom, ele é bem bonito pra um pai solteiro, sim. Mas é meio velho. – Por alguma razão, eu não queria dividir com mais ninguém o fato do tal Benedict ser o pai mais lindo que já vi na vida.  
  
— Que pena... – Karen parecia decepcionada. – Mas pelo visto você fez um bom trabalho, porque ele ligou aqui agora a pouco e disse que te queria como fixa. O que você acha? Seria sua primeira vez, né?  
  
Ai meu Deus. Eu tinha esquecido completamente disso. E mesmo se não tivesse, duvidaria muito que ele fosse mesmo ligar.  
  
Mas ele ligou.  
  
— Sim! – Respondi, um pouco animada demais. – Ele ligou mesmo? O que ele disse?  
  
— Nada em especial, só que queria saber a sua disponibilidade para voltar lá.  
  
— Ah, sim. – Minha animação murchou na hora. Mas também, o que eu esperava?  
  
— Bom, acho que não preciso te dizer, né? – Pelo barulho, Karen parecia estar organizando algumas coisas em cima da sua mesa, como já a vi fazer várias vezes. – Sem se atrasar, sem comer nada da casa e tentar ser sempre o mais gentil possível com o pai, ok? E como fixa, sua comissão aumenta também. Depois passe aqui, na semana que vem, e te explico a burocracia toda.  
  
— Ok, ótimo! – A notícia sobre minha comissão me alegrou, pois seria bem útil um dinheirinho a mais. – E quando eu começo? Quais dias vou ter que ir?  
  
— Todos os dias, oras. – Ela disse do outro lado da linha, como se fosse óbvio. – E você começa hoje mesmo, a pedido dele. O que você fez de tão extraordinário com esse bebê, afinal?  
  
Todos os dias, começando hoje.  
  
Todos os dias na casa do Sr. Cumberbatch, começando hoje.  
  
Esse só pode ser uma teste da minha integridade, porque olha...  
  
— Nada demais, juro! – Gesticulei mesmo que a mulher não pudesse ver. – O bebê era realmente bonzinho, então não tive que fazer nada demais.  
  
— Sei... Bom, você já sabe o endereço, então é só isso. Das sete à meia-noite, de segunda a sexta. Te vejo semana que vem.  
  
— Obrigada, Karen. Até mais.  
  
Desliguei, pasma, sem conseguir me mexer do lugar por alguns momentos. Todos os dias? TODOS?  
  
Passei a tarde remoendo aquela ideia, ansiosa. Seria uma baita rotina que começaria, não só por ter um horário e local de trabalho fixo, mas também por dividir o teto com o bebê mais fofo de todos, Tom, e seu pai incrivelmente atraente, Benedict. Parecia algo tirado de um livro de romance, com exceção de ser na vida real e eu poder realmente entrar numa fria por causa disso – a última babá que se envolveu com um pai, a Francine, acabou sendo demitida depois de causar grandes problemas com a família, inclusive com a esposa do cara. Pois é.

  
Na hora de me arrumar, gastei tempo demais na frente do espelho, passando rímel e escolhendo que roupa usar. De repente, percebi que estava me arrumando demais só para ir cuidar de um bebê, e me desmontei toda. Quem disse que o Sr. Cumberbatch não me chamou porque realmente pretendia sair de casa e passar a noite toda fora dessa vez? Ele pode ter achado uma beleza não precisar cuidar do filho, pra variar, e quer curtir. Provavelmente era isso. Eu não precisava impressionar.  
  
Ainda assim, passei mais uma camada de rímel antes de sair de casa. Não custa nada estar bonita, vai.  
  
Cheguei na casa 5 minutos antes das 7, e sentei na pequena escada frente à porta de entrada para esperar o horário, sem querer parecer ansiosa. Respirei fundo e, dada a hora, toquei a campainha. Estava nervosa demais para só mais um dia de trabalho.  
  
— Boa noite, Lucy. – A mesma voz grave do dia anterior falava por trás da porta, que depois de completamente aberta me deixou ver um descontraído Sr. Cumberbatch de calças de moletom e uma camiseta branca, lisa. Estava tão bonito quanto no dia anterior, mas dessa vez de um jeito diferente, talvez mais jovial; seu cabelo não estava penteado para trás, então um cachinho ou outro caiam na sua testa enquanto falava, do jeito mais charmoso possível.  
  
— Boa noite. – Disse baixinho enquanto entrava na casa. Diferente do dia anterior, a maioria das luzes estava acesa, o que dava um aspecto muito mais animado ao ambiente.  
  
Seguimos pelo mesmo caminho que fizemos na noite passada, e me deparei mais uma vez com a sala de estar montada como o playground do bebê – me perguntei o que tinha de tão errado com seu quarto, mas achei melhor não perguntar. Não era da minha conta. A TV apoiada na parede estava ligada dessa vez, passando um programa infantil que Tom mal prestava atenção enquanto apertava um bichinho ou outro da sua coleção de bonecos. Da mesma forma que fiz ontem, agachei devagar na manta esticada no chão e deixei cair minha mochila pelos ombros, inclinando a cabeça na direção do nenê. Ele pareceu alheio a minha presença, mas contente com o que quer que fosse sua brincadeira. Sorri frente àquele sorrisinho desdentado tão adorável.  
  
Pude notar também que, mais uma vez, Benedict me olhava atentamente mas sem expressão no rosto, ainda de pé. Levantei o olhar com um sorriso, meio sem graça com aquele foco de atenção, agora sem a justificativa de uma possível bebedeira ou algo do gênero.  
  
— Está tudo bem, Sr. Cumberbatch? – Me apoiei com uma mão no chão, as pernas cruzadas e dobradas já que usava um vestido. – Precisa de alguma coisa?  
  
Ele piscou pesadamente antes de me responder.  
  
— Não, não. Está tudo ótimo. – E ergueu as sobrancelhas, como se estivesse surpreso com sua própria resposta. Em seguida cruzou os braços, deixando à mostra músculos cujas linhas iam da ponta do seu cotovelo até seus pulsos. Me perdi ali por um momento. – E, mais uma vez, pare de me chamar de senhor.  
  
Dei de ombros, voltando minha atenção para Tom, que continuava a fazer a mesma coisa de antes. Minha cabeça, no entanto, ainda estava presa ao dono da casa. Será que ele é completamente alheio ao fato de que ele é um pai gostoso? Ou talvez tem algum complexo com a sua idade? Não que os anos não tenham lhe sido bons, porque até onde eu vi, estavam sendo ótimos, pelo menos para sua aparência. Será que Tom vai herdar alguma coisa dele, além dos olhos? Se tiver sorte, vai puxar aquelas maçãs do rosto, saltadas e bem definidas... E as pernas!  
  
— Bom... – Benedict retomou a fala, calmo e devagar, e virei a cabeça para vê-lo. – Vou subir para me trocar, pois logo vou sair. Espero chegar no mesmo horário de ontem, mas dessa vez não posso prometer nada. Se precisar de alguma coisa, pode me ligar no número anotado na geladeira, ok?  
  
Sorri, sincera. Ia acabar mal acostumada com esse pai lindo e super bem-educado.  
  
— Sem problemas, Sr. Cumb... Benedict. – Me corrigi, ao que ele balançou a cabeça e deu um sorriso. – Não se apresse, vai ficar tudo bem por aqui.  
  
O homem concordou com a cabeça mais uma vez e sumiu ao entrar na sala de jantar, indo para o andar de cima, onde seria seu quarto. Como será que era lá dentro, uma cama de casal? Provavelmente. E com muitos travesseiros fofinhos e edredons chiques em cima. Não conseguia imaginá-lo enrolado num monte de cobertores, dormindo, apesar de gostar da ideia de ver aquilo com meus próprios olhos.  
  
Me peguei dando um sorrisinho malicioso quando, tão repentinamente quanto seu pai sempre fazia, Tom levantou seus grandes olhos azuis na minha direção e me encarou. Sou eu a distraída, ou os homens dessa família gostam me pegar de surpresa?  
  
Sua atenção em mim durou menos de um minuto, mas sorri de orelha a orelha mesmo assim, esquentando meu coração. Era como se ele tivesse reconhecido minha presença ou coisa assim, e não abriu o berreiro nem nada, pra minha sorte. Talvez fosse um neném bastante esperto, por mais que sua inabilidade de manter coisas longe da boca tentasse provar o contrário. O brinquedo em mãos dessa vez era um pequeno teclado de notas coloridas e brilhantes que tocava sozinho se tocasse algum dos botões, mas Tom não parecia entender seu propósito. Lentamente me estiquei até onde estava sentado e apertei uma das notas, o que fez o brinquedo piscar e tocar uma música alta de repente. Os olhos do bebê se arregalaram, e então ele soltou uma gargalhada deliciosa, precedida por uma série de apertos em todos os botões possíveis ao mesmo tempo.  
  
Nem dá pra acreditar que essas coisas fofinhas crescem e viram pessoas. Deviam todos ficar assim, fofos e meiguinhos, pra sempre.  
  
— Lucy? – Benedict estava todo de roupa social novamente, parado logo atrás de mim. Sentei imediatamente, corada, e levantei o olhar. Mais uma vez ele não tinha nenhuma expressão em especial no rosto. – Pode me acompanhar até a porta?  
  
Meio desastrada, me ergui do chão e o segui até a porta da casa, onde ele parou para se olhar no espelho ao lado por um momento. Ele parecia vaidoso, ou pelo menos cuidadoso, e secretamente desejei que mais homens fossem assim na vida. Com certeza ficaria muito mais fácil para mulheres como eu se interessarem. Sr. Cumberbatch se virou pra mim. Sempre que parávamos perto um do outro, me sentia estranhamente consciente do meu corpo, quase acanhada, mas fiz tudo que podia pra não deixar transparecer.  
  
— Se precisar de alguma coisa, por favor, ligue. – Seus olhos claros fitavam os meus com intensidade, e tive que me controlar para que não procurar significado naquilo. – E tenha uma boa noite. Pretendo estar de volta antes da sua hora de ir embora.  
  
— Prometo ligar, mas por favor, não se preocupe com o horário. Aproveite sua noite! – Tentei animá-lo dando meu maior sorriso, mas tudo que consegui arrancar dele foi um sorriso de canto e uma suavizada em seu olhar.  
  
Da mesma forma que na noite anterior, ele saiu e fechou a porta atrás de si, me deixando sozinha no corredor. Algo dentro de mim ardia para saber o que ele ia fazer, onde ia, com quem ia; mas sufoquei essa curiosidade o mais rápido possível, voltando para a companhia de Tom. Não queria começar a nutrir mais um desses amores platônicos que estou acostumada a criar.  
  
A verdade é que nunca me apaixonei de verdade, quer dizer, sendo correspondida e tudo mais. Já tive minha cota de rolos e namorados - nada fora do normal pra alguém da minha idade -, mas todas minhas grandes paixões foram por pessoas inalcançáveis ou, por mais patético que pareça, fictícias. Nunca me contentei, independente de quem fosse, e pulava sempre de uma idealização à outra, indo desde um relacionamento imaginário com um professor de 40 anos da escola onde estudei até um amor platônico que desenvolvi por um personagem secundário da saga Harry Potter.  
  
Fica evidente então porque eu tinha que controlar tanto meus pensamentos: a última coisa que eu queria era perder meu emprego por assédio, ou por qualquer outro motivo. Por mais que o Sr. Cumberbatch fosse um pote cheio para minha imaginação faminta, teria que recusar dessa vez, a fim de preservar meu trabalho. Madura, não?  
  
A noite passava bem rápida, talvez por me perder constantemente em pensamentos como aqueles enquanto vigiava Tom. O bebê se comportava muito bem, pra minha surpresa, apesar de ter tido um incidente com um boneco que caiu da sua mão e bateu no seu pezinho, o que lhe fez chorar e gritar alto no mesmo instante. Aproveitei que o tinha no colo e troquei sua fralda, depois o levei até a cozinha e tentei lhe dar comida, sem muito sucesso. Já eram 22h, e Benedict ainda não tinha voltado.  
  
Não que eu me importasse.  
  
Pouco depois disso, Tom dormiu no meu colo enquanto eu tentava achar algo de bom passando na televisão, cujo volume eu diminui a quase zero para não acordá-lo. Tinha acabado de deixar em um canal que passava um reality show de culinária qualquer, quando o som da chave passando na porta ecoou pela casa. Meu coração acelerou, mesmo que eu não quisesse.  
  
Com passos lentos, Benedict veio até a sala de estar, parecendo curioso. Seu rosto estava um pouco corado, talvez por ter falado ou bebido muito, e sua gravata estava meio frouxa no nó. Quando seus olhos encontraram os meus, sorri, ajeitando Tom nos meus braços. Não queria dizer nada para não correr o risco de acordá-lo, então só acenei com a cabeça, mas nem isso o homem respondeu; assim que me viu, ficou parado lá, me encarando. Será que isso é uma coisa natural dele, como uma mania, ou só acontece quando ele bebe?  
  
— Boa noite... – Sua voz grave era baixa, e quando começou a falar também se moveu, vindo em direção ao sofá onde eu estava sentada. Agachou-se na minha frente, provavelmente para poder ver Tom, e me inclinei em sua direção para que tivesse uma visão melhor. Seu rosto quando olhava para o filho era muito diferente de quando olhava para mim, obviamente: sua expressão se desmanchava num olhar carinhoso e num sorriso mole que faziam meu coração derreter.  
  
— Quer segurá-lo? – Eu disse baixinho, passando o olhar do pai para o filho repetidamente. Benedict, no entanto, pareceu despertar de um transe e se ergueu na mesma hora.  
  
— Não, não. Ele parece muito em paz nos seus braços para eu tirá-lo daí. – Deixou escapar um sorrisinho fraco. – E você fica bem assim.  
  
Dei uma boa olhada para mim mesma, cética. Meu cabelo estava preso num coque que já estava quase desfeito, e tinha certeza de que tinha papinha de nenê em algum lugar do meu rosto que não consegui ver. Supersexy, mesmo.  
  
Levantei do sofá e fui até a cozinha – já eram 23h, e eu provavelmente deveria ir embora o quanto antes. Acompanhada de Benedict, fui com Tom até seu quarto e o aconcheguei com muito cuidado em seu berço, com medo de acordá-lo. Depois disso, me joguei contra a parede e deixei sair um suspiro cansado injustificado; ele nem tinha dado tanto trabalho assim, não sabia porque me sentia tão exausta.  
  
Apoiado no batente da porta da mesma forma que fizera no dia anterior, Benedict me fitava com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.  
  
— Cansada? – Ele saiu da frente da porta e colocou as mãos no bolso, enquanto eu saia do quarto e descia as escadas.  
  
— Por incrível que pareça, sim. Mas Tom quase não deu trabalho... – Dei de ombros, soltando outro suspiro enquanto me jogava no sofá da sala de estar. – Não sei porque estou assim.  
  
— Bebês são assim.Precisam de muita atenção, e você só percebe que está exausto quando já não aguenta mais ficar de olhos abertos. – Ele continuou de pé ao meu lado. – Posso fazer um chá, ou um café, se quiser.  
  
Eu adoraria um chá naquele momento, mas não aceitaria nem se pudesse. Tinha concluído, nas minhas horas sozinhas com Tom, que a melhor maneira de evitar uma nova paixão platônica era simplesmente me afastar da tentação – no caso, Benedict. Seria uma tarefa difícil, não só por me sentir atraída por ele, mas por agora ser babá fixa do seu filho e ter que aparecer todas as noites, 5 dias da semana, naquela casa.  
  
Difícil, mas eu tinha que tentar.  
  
— Imagina, Sr. Cumberbatch! – Levantei do sofá na mesma hora, tentando me mostrar um pouco mais ativa do que me sentia de verdade. A sala já estava toda organizada, então fui direto até as poltronas de couro para pegar minha mochila e ir embora.  
  
No meio do caminho, porém, o homem me pegou pelo braço e me puxou com uma força maior do que eu esperava. Senti a marca que seus dedos fariam na minha pele, apesar de não dizer nada para afastá-lo. Seus olhos claros tinham uma sombra sobre eles, algo que beirava o sofrimento ou o rancor. Não entendi o que estava acontecendo.  
  
— Pare de me chamar assim. – Seu corpo estava todo inclinado sobre mim, o suficiente para seu rosto, normalmente muitos centímetros acima, estar a pouco mais de um palmo do meu. Pude sentir sua respiração forte nas minhas bochechas, com um leve cheiro de álcool. Engoli em seco.  
  
— Uau. Ok. – Arregalei os olhos, com a voz baixa. O aperto afrouxou e ele me soltou como se minha pele pegasse fogo. – Mas não te chamo assim por maldade, sabe. É só respeito.  
  
Apesar de ter sido eu quem tomou o susto, ele é que parecia abalado – já recomposto, apertava a ponte do seu nariz com força, de olhos fechados, como se tentasse se concentrar. Nem quis saber, meio assustada. Corri para pegar minha mochila e engoli em seco novamente, o coração batendo forte contra meu peito.

  
— Eu sei... Que não é por mal. – Sr. Cumberbatch parecia lutar com as palavras, ainda pressionando seus dedos contra o espaço entre seus olhos. – Não te levo a mal. Só, por favor, me chame de Benedict.  
  
Sua última frase saiu parecendo uma verdadeira súplica, e me senti preocupada por um momento. Ele parecia sofrido, e eu obviamente não estava ajudando.  
  
— Tudo bem... – Minhas bochechas esquentaram ao longo que fui falando. – Me desculpe por qualquer coisa, Benedict. Tenha uma boa noite.  
  
Ele seguiu meus passos até a porta sem dizer nada, a testa franzida num sinal de confusão. Dessa vez eu queria saber o que era, mas jamais teria a coragem (ou a cara de pau) de perguntar. Já do lado de fora da casa, virei-me de costas para cumprimenta-lo mais uma vez.  
  
— Boa noite, Benedict. – O nome saia forçado da minha boca, como se não fosse natural. Era muito estranho, como se eu estivesse deslocada.  
  
O homem parado na porta sorriu de leve, mas sem emoção.  
  
— Me desculpe pelo seu braço. – Sua voz era séria, além dos tons graves que normalmente tinha. – Boa noite, Lucy. Até segunda-feira.  
  
Praticamente sai correndo depois que ele fechou a porta, um pouco eufórica. Podia sentir seus dedos como se ainda me apertassem, e sua respiração varrendo minhas bochechas. Foi uma breve demonstração de nervosismo, sim, mas estranhamente não me intimidava muito. Alimentava um desejo impróprio no fundo da minha mente.  
  
Será que ele pegava forte assim na hora do vamos ver?


	3. With hopes maybe I'll get a chance

Meu final de semana foi tranquilo, igual a todos os outros: passei sábado e domingo entocada em casa, na frente da televisão, assistindo reprises e comendo um monte de chocolate. Às vezes meus pensamentos fugiam para a casa onde eu trabalharia todos os dias e seus moradores, mas fiz meu melhor para afastá-los assim que chegavam. Estava tentando manter meu plano de não idealizar nem devanear sobre o Sr. Cumberbatch e seu filhinho.

Na segunda-feira, levantei da cama com um pulo, o que não é comum para mim. Normalmente demoro muito até reunir forças para começar meu dia. Naquele dia em especial, porém, acordei já bem desperta e agitada, ignorando qualquer ideia involuntária da minha cabeça sobre qual seria o motivo para tanta animação. Não admitiria, nem para mim mesma, que a euforia em que me encontrava tinha a ver com passar mais um daqueles poucos momentos com o Sr. Cumberbatch. Eu tinha que lutar contra essa sensação.

Na hora de me arrumar para sair, decidi usar as roupas mais simples possíveis – uma calça jeans e uma regata branca, lisa – e nenhuma maquiagem, pra me encorajar a resistir à tentação de dar em cima de Benedict, que ultimamente não tem sido pouca. Ele nunca prestaria atenção numa “piveta” que nem eu, muito menos se estivesse com olheiras e jeans rasgados. Parece uma boa ideia, né?

Quando cheguei na casa, o homem atendeu a porta sem dizer uma palavra. Levava Tom em seu colo e, assim que pude vê-lo, um de seus longos dedos pousou sobre sua boca num sinal de silêncio, indicando com o olhar o bebê adormecido no seu colo. Entendi tudo e, com um aceno de cabeça, entrei, já me dirigindo à sala de estar.

Diferente dos dois dias anteriores, a sala estava arrumada e tinha uma mesa de centro em cima do tapete onde normalmente a manta de Tom estaria esticada. Essa mesa, por sua vez, estava amontada de papéis, anotações e um notebook, e estava bem próxima do sofá, como se alguém a tivesse arrastado até ali. Em cima do sofá, havia uma almofada muito maior do que o normal, quase do tamanho de um travesseiro, no canto esquerdo. Suas cores claras e estampas infantis deixaram claro que seu dono era Tom.

— Me desculpe pela bagunça... – Benedict falava baixo, logo atrás de mim, numa voz calma e vibrante. – Hoje estou com muito trabalho a fazer. Vamos desfrutar da companhia um do outro, pra variar, porque não vou sair.

Ele deu a volta por mim e aconchegou Tom no almofadão, que parecia bem confortável, e depois se sentou ao seu lado, tomando o lugar no sofá logo em frente à mesinha de centro. Ambos pai e filho eram alheios ao meu pavor repentino: cinco horas sozinha com esse homem na mesma casa?

Meus limites estão sendo testados.

Como se eu não estivesse lá, Sr. Cumberbatch colocou um óculos de aro fino no rosto e voltou a ler o que quer que estava escrito em seu computador, aparentemente cativante, pelo menos para ele. Seu rosto concentrado e aqueles óculos o deixavam ainda mais bonito, e acho que o encarei por alguns momentos. Quando saí do transe, resolvi me sentar em uma das poltronas ao lado e tirar minha mochila das costas, feliz que ele não tivesse reparado que fiquei bons minutos a encará-lo.

Nos primeiros momentos daquele silêncio devastador, Benedict mal reconhecia minha presença, e me senti um pouco deslocada, desconfortável. Depois que percebi, porém, que ser ignorada por ele na verdade ajudaria muito minha situação de evitar me envolver, relaxei. Era bem mais fácil manter uma pessoa longe dos seus pensamentos quando ela finge que você não existe.

Minha sorte não durou muito tempo, infelizmente.

— Lucy… – O homem falava distraído, sem tirar os olhos da tela do computador. – Sei que essa não é sua função, mas será que pode fazer chá para mim, por favor? Pode tomar também, se quiser.

Quem me dera.

— Posso sim, sem problema.

Levantei da poltrona e fui pra cozinha, só para chegar lá e perceber que não sabia onde nada ficava. Depois de abrir umas três portas erradas, finalmente achei o bule e coloquei a água para ferver, mas não consegui achar a caixa com os chás de jeito nenhum. Apesar de não querer atrapalhar Benedict enquanto trabalhava, me vi forçada a perguntar:

— Sabe me dizer onde estão os chás?

Depois da sexta-feira passada, estava tentando o máximo possível formular frases em que não fosse necessário falar seu nome ou chamá-lo diretamente, para evitar constrangimentos como os da semana passada.

— Em cima da geladeira. – Respondeu, e me inclinando para trás pude ver que a caixa estava mesmo lá.

— Obrigada!

— Você consegue alcançar? – Apesar de não poder ver seu rosto, pude ouvir um sorrisinho em sua voz. Me senti corar.

— Claro, pode deixar.

A verdade é que não, eu não conseguia alcançar. Alguma coisa naquela casa fazia eu me sentir pequena demais, como a Alice no País das Maravilhas depois de tomar uma poção encolhedora. Todos os batentes das portas, as pias, os espelhos, eram altos demais, e a geladeira não era exceção.

Dei uma espiada e pude ver Benedict ainda entretido com sua leitura. Acho que não iria reparar se eu desse meu jeitinho... Né?

Me estiquei nas pontas dos pés e tentei puxar a caixa, mas minha altura ainda não era suficiente e tudo que fiz foi empurrá-la mais para trás. Suspirei, impaciente, e me rendi a dar pulinhos na frente da geladeira para tentar alcançá-la, mas sem sucesso. Parecia ter criado um problema pessoal comigo.

Desisti dos pulos, irritada. E agora?

Virei para procurar um banquinho ou cadeira que fosse para poder subir e pegar os benditos chás, mas o que vi prendeu minha atenção antes que pudesse me mexer: Benedict estava apoiado no batente da porta, com um sorriso maldoso e olhos brilhantes por trás dos óculos finos, a me encarar. Senti meu rosto ficar quente, e tudo que eu queria era um buraco no chão para sumir dentro dele.

— Precisa de ajuda? – Soava divertido, como se o alegrasse me ver lutar contra a altura da geladeira.

— Por favor. – Disse, derrotada. Não acredito que ele me viu pular.

Com passos largos, Sr. Cumberbatch veio até mim e, sem esforços, esticou o braço e pegou a caixa de chás, só para me entregar logo em seguida. A tentação de tocá-lo ao estar tão perto foi grande, mas consegui me controlar.

— Obrigada... – Abri as mãos para pegar a caixa, mas ele a puxou de volta quando achei que me daria.

— Você mora sozinha? – Suas palavras saiam por trás de um sorriso que misturava diversão com malícia, e me impressionei. Só consegui acenar com a cabeça para sua pergunta. – Como alcança as coisas na sua casa?

Piada bem original, era só a milésima vez que a ouvia de alguém mais alto.

— Bom, pra começar, não consigo deixar nada em lugares que eu não alcanço, porque não os alcanço, sabe. – Cruzei os braços. – Além do quê, minha geladeira não tem dois metros de altura.

Minha resposta parecia diverti-lo ainda mais, e agora ele me olhava como se eu fosse um animal de zoológico. Sem dizer mais nada, me entregou os chás e voltou para a sala.

Eram bobas todas as interações que eu tinha com ele, como essa, mas eram sempre o suficiente para acelerar o coração quando aconteciam. Fiz seu chá presa em pensamentos, tentando me manter dentro dos limites que criei em relação aos meus devaneios. Quando voltei para entregar a xícara, com um aviso de estar muito quente, o pequeno Tom finalmente deu seu primeiro sinal de vida desde que cheguei ali: abriu um berreiro desgraçado, que fez o pai pegá-lo no colo, com um olhar carinhoso e preocupado. Aqueles eram meus momentos favoritos: quando podia ver a expressão constantemente dura de Benedict se desfazer de amor.

O choro do bebê continuou, estridente, e o Sr. Cumberbatch o pegou no colo, sussurrando de leve em seu ouvido. Estava pronto para se levantar de onde estava sentado quando o segurei pelo ombro, que se contraiu entre os meus dedos. Me forcei a ignorar aquela reação.

— Fique aí, passe ele pra mim. – Dei um sorriso simpático, tentando parecer receptiva. – É pra isso que estou aqui.

Num movimento lento e meio hesitante, ele passou seu filho para mim e o aconcheguei nos meus braços com carinho. O rostinho de Tom estava vermelho de tanto chorar, e o levei para seu quarto na mesma hora para trocá-lo, o que fiz mais rápido do que esperava. A criança se acalmou então, e fiquei por um momento ali a encará-lo, deitado no trocador, só de fraldas. Sua barriguinha era bem redonda e branquinha, como se fosse de um bicho de pelúcia, e não resisti à tentação de lhe fazer cocéguinhas com a ponta do meu nariz. Tom deu uma risada alta, gostosa, mas parei antes que o deixasse eufórico demais. Desci a escada novamente e voltei à sala em que Benedict estava, me sentando em uma das poltronas com o bebê no colo.

Quando me sentei e comecei a balançar Tom, que estava sentadinho nas minhas pernas, percebi que Benedict me olhava pela primeira vez no dia. Mantinha uma expressão vazia, como toda vez que me via mexendo ou brincando com seu bebê, e me perguntei se seria por apreensão, como se tivesse medo que eu machucasse o bebê. Algo me dizia que não era o caso, mas nunca se sabe.

Não o encarei de volta, mas podia vê-lo pelo canto dos olhos. Era difícil, daquele ângulo, saber exatamente para onde olhava, mas podia sentir sua atenção sobre mim, e gostei da sensação. Passado alguns minutos, Benedict fechou seu notebook com força e jogou os óculos sobre a mesa, passando as mãos pelo rosto com um ar cansado.

— Muito trabalho? – Perguntei, tentando ser simpática já que a noite dele não parecia estar das melhores. Tom puxava uma mecha do meu cabelo com força enquanto isso.

— Você não faz nem ideia. – Seus braços se esticaram pelo encosto do sofá, quase o cobrindo de ponta a ponta. Debaixo da camiseta de mangas curtas que ele usava, pude ver algumas linhas de músculos, e aquilo me distraiu por um momento. Para minha sorte, ele não olhava para mim, então não me viu encarar. – Trabalhar na Bolsa é a coisa mais próxima do Inferno na Terra.

— Deve ser difícil mesmo. – Quis parecer solidária, mas soei desinteressada. – Mal posso imaginar como é, da posição em que estou.

Minha voz se perdeu no silêncio que se seguiu, e voltei minha atenção para tirar meus cabelos do aperto de Tom, que começava a machucar meu couro cabeludo com suas puxadas. Não estava prestando atenção na expressão do Sr. Cumberbatch quando recomeçou a falar.

— Da posição onde está... – Ele me repetiu como se tivesse entendido algo de mais que nem eu sabia. – Realmente, preciso admitir: quando liguei para a agência de babás, estava esperando uma senhora de meia-idade ou algo do gênero, e não você. Não deveria estar fazendo faculdade?

Engoli em seco. Era sempre complicado explicar aos pais porque eu escolhi uma vidinha de babá ao invés de começar a decidir um rumo sério na minha vida sem parecer totalmente louca e inconsequente.

— Talvez, mas nunca consegui encontrar um curso que me agradasse. – Falei baixo, quase desanimada, dando de ombros. – E o que você quer dizer com "não você"? Minha idade te faz duvidar da minha capacidade?

— De forma alguma. – Ele pareceu surpreso com a minha defensiva, que escapou antes que eu pudesse pensar melhor. – Eu só não esperava alguém jovem como você.

— É. Bom, acontece. – Dei de ombros mais uma vez, começando a ficar ofendida pelo caminho que a conversa tomava. Por mais bonito, charmoso e inteligente que fosse, não o deixaria questionar minha vida só porque nunca fui mãe (ou não tenho a idade de uma).

— E... Você tem namorado? – A pergunta me pegou tão de surpresa que senti meu aperto sobre Tom afrouxar um pouco. Levantei meu olhar na mesma hora, só pra encontrar seus olhos naquela expressão neutra, misteriosa. – Se me permite perguntar, é claro.

— Não. – E se tivesse, provavelmente diria que não mesmo assim. Estava difícil controlar minha imaginação depois dessa. – Por quê?

— Por nada.

Claro que não era por nada. O que eu esperava que ele dissesse, que era porque queria saber se podia me dar uns beijos qualquer hora dessas? Lógico que não… Infelizmente não.

Naquele momento, o que eu queria mesmo era ter a liberdade de fazer perguntas também. Nada muito sério, só coisas como qual é seu signo, qual sua cor favorita, etc. Talvez perguntaria também sobre seu status civil, assim casualmente, como quem não quer nada... Só pra saber mesmo. Não poderia fazer nada com ele mesmo se quisesse (eu queria, bastante), e nem sabia se a atração era correspondida, apesar de achar que não. Devo parecer uma menininha, uma criança pra ele, e não uma mulher.

Foi quando me lembrei da história não contada sobre a mãe de Tom, e a foto de casal no porta-retrato que vi outro dia. Aquela com certeza era uma mulher. Será que era mesmo a Sra. Cumberbatch? Por que não estava aqui então?

— Bom... – Benedict interrompeu meu pensamento, dando uma olhada no seu relógio de pulso. – Acho que vou fazer meu jantar agora. Gostaria de me acompanhar?

Adoraria. Mas não posso.

— Ah, obrigada, mas não estou com fome. Fique à vontade. – Dei um sorriso, passando meu olhar para Tom, que se contorcia no meu colo. Coloquei-o no chão e, quando vi, o Sr. Cumberbatch já tinha ido para cozinha.


	4. To see you when I close my eyes

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei encarando a porta aberta da cozinha, mas foi o suficiente para dar abertura a um serelepe Tom, subitamente animado, que tentava se esquivar do meu aperto. Resmungava com pequenos gemidos, como se estivesse insatisfeito com a sua posição, e se inclinava para baixo, na direção do chão, querendo descer. Foi a primeira vez que o vi expressar interesse em algo em especial, então, curiosa, o coloquei no chão com delicadeza, só pra ver no que ia dar.

A verdade é que Tom era a única coisa que conseguia me distrair do ‘campo magnético’ que o Sr. Cumberbatch mantinha quando estava por perto. Digo campo magnético porque, como se minha atenção fosse um imã, era atraída em sua direção sem ao menos perceber ou poder controlar. Já quando eu tinha que prestar atenção em seu filho, conseguia escapar do seu magnetismo sem esforços.

Tom ficou visivelmente alegre com a nova paisagem a sua volta. Saiu engatinhando por aí sem nem olhar pra trás, animado. Tinha um ritmo descompassado, fofo e agitado, e me arrancou sorrisos que nem percebi subindo até meu rosto. Sua bundinha gorda balançava de um lado para o outro, e levantei pra poder segui-lo enquanto passeava pela sala, passando para o outro lado por baixo do sofá. Parecia mais atento que o normal, e muito mais ativo também, como se estivesse vivendo uma grande aventura. Me perguntei se ele era assim no dia-a-dia, quando eu não estava ali, ou se realmente era algo novo como parecia ser.

Uma voz às minhas costas respondeu minha dúvida indiretamente.

\- Então você vai deixa-lo se arrastar pelo chão por aí sem fazer nada? – O tom sério de Benedict tinha uma ponta de indignação no fundo, e seus olhos claros me fitavam com frieza por trás de uma grande caneca em suas mãos.

\- Qual o problema com isso? – Franzi a testa com um sorriso tímido. – A casa está limpa, e ele não está fazendo nada demais...

\- Ele é um bebê, não um cachorro. – Seu tom era arrogante, o que me irritou automaticamente.

\- Exatamente. – Cruzei os braços, sem humor. – Ele é um bebê, não um boneco de porcelana. Você nunca o deixa engatinhar pela casa? Como espera que ele aprenda a andar assim?

Com três passos das suas longas pernas, Sr. Cumberbatch diminuiu a distância entre nós, mas não com a intenção que eu gostaria: levava um olhar sério que beirava o mau humor, e me encarou alguns bons segundos antes de falar alguma coisa.

\- Eu não sei, mas obviamente não desse jeito, limpando o assoalho da casa com a roupa. – De repente, tinha uma expressão amarga no rosto, meio sombria, que nem na semana passada, quando me pegou pelo braço, bêbado. Engoli em seco. – Por favor, pegue-o.

Olhei derrotada para o bebê, que ainda engatinhava pelo cômodo com um sorrisinho no rosto, todo feliz passando por baixo dos móveis. Doeu em mim ter que pegá-lo no colo e ver seu rostinho fechar em desagrado nos meus braços, impaciente e mal humorado mais uma vez. Mal humorado como o pai, pensei, abafando uma risada. Não demorou nem um minuto para voltar a se debater e resmungar no meu colo, começando a chorar ao me ver resistir em deixa-lo descer.

\- Está vendo? – Levantei a voz por trás dos berros de Tom, indo em direção a Benedict, que já estava sentado no sofá tomando o que parecia ser uma sopa de caneca. – Ele quer ficar no chão.

\- Ele não sabe o que quer, é um bebê. – O homem nem se deu o trabalho de levantar o olhar na minha direção para responder, mais uma vez perdido nos números na tela do seu computador. – É para isso que os pais servem, para fazer as decisões certas pelos filhos.

Alguma coisa em todo o conjunto da obra, fosse seu descaso comigo ou a falta de consideração com o desejo de Tom, me irritou profundamente. Ainda pior do que isso, pude ouvir a voz da minha mãe no fundo da minha cabeça, em uma das nossas últimas brigas antes de eu me mudar definitivamente, repetindo quase as mesmas coisas que o homem falou. Você não sabe o que quer da vida!, ela bufava. É mais fácil que nos deixe decidir por você, então. Assim não corre o risco de virar uma inútil.

São casos muito diferentes, eu sei. Mas a raiva era a mesma, e só piorou depois da comparação involuntária que fiz. Me atingiu num nível pessoal, e tomei as dores de Tom com um pouco de indignação demais.

\- Pais servem para apoiar e guiar, não para controlar a vida dos filhos. – Eu sacudia Tom de um lado para o outro no colo, tentando amenizar seu choro. – Você não pode esperar saber tudo que é melhor para ele. Vocês são pessoas diferentes, com pontos de vista diferentes, e nem sempre o certo para você vai ser o certo para ele. Sua preocupação deveria ser em estar ao seu lado na hora de fazer suas decisões, e não impor suas vontades sobre as dele.

Ao contrário do que eu esperava – um grito, indignação, uma possível demissão e muitos xingamentos -, o Sr. Cumberbatch não disse nada depois do meu pequeno discurso. Só virou o rosto na minha direção, olhando por cima dos óculos que voltaram para seu rosto num momento que não vi, e me encarou com curiosidade.

\- Por acaso pisei num calo? – Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, sem expressão. – Porque dificilmente acho que ainda estamos falando sobre Tom engatinhar.

Naquele momento, a única coisa que senti foi quantidade enorme de sangue quente subir pro meu rosto muito rápido. Não tinha palavras, apesar de ter aberto a boca para tentar retrucar, nem reação. Será que ficou tão óbvio assim? Não tenho nem o que responder!

Ele, no entanto, pareceu se encorajar com o meu embaraço.

\- Quando você for mãe vai entender o que estou dizendo. Enquanto for só filha, não.

Se não fosse Tom no meu colo, eu provavelmente teria pegado minhas coisas e saído aos tropeços da casa. Estava envergonhada, mas principalmente muito irritada. Ele tinha o mesmo ar desdenhoso e condescendente dos meus pais, acreditando ser o dono da verdade e me tratando como uma adolescente revoltada. Talvez eu fosse mesmo, mas não ia deixar nenhum pai de meia-idade me diminuir assim. Nem mesmo o pai mais gato da capital.

Fiquei meio perdida, sem saber o que dizer, mas ele logo voltou a olhar pro computador e se esqueceu de mim, de pé ali, plantada que nem um coqueiro. Foi um alívio, ao mesmo tempo que um incômodo: até que ponto uma pessoa consegue ser tão alheia aos outros?

Precisava de uma desculpa para sair de perto dele, antes que eu entrasse em parafuso.

\- Isso é seu jantar? – Apontei com a mão livre para a caneca em cima da mesa. O que quer que estava dentro dela, parecia nojento.

\- Sim... – Sua voz era fraca, distante como seus pensamentos.

\- E você come isso sempre?

\- Na verdade, costumo comer fora de casa. Mas quando fico aqui, sim. – Seus olhos passaram rapidamente da tela para mim, e voltaram. – Por quê?

\- Por nada...

Olhei em volta, procurando algo que nem eu sabia o que era, até que tive uma boa ideia.

Vou mostrar pra ele. Posso ser revoltada, mas não sou tão adolescente assim.

Num movimento rápido mas o mais delicado possível, coloquei Tom em cima de sua grande almofada no sofá, ao lado do pai. Estar livre do meu aperto o alegrou visivelmente. Depois, tentando ser o mais suave possível, peguei a caneca quente do Sr. Cumberbatch e lhe dei as costas, indo com passos largos até a cozinha.

\- O que está fazendo? – Sua voz grossa ecoou, e me senti vibrar. Acho que nunca vou conseguir me acostumar com aquele tom grave.

\- Seu jantar. – Respondi.

Ele não falou mais nada, e tomei isso como um "ok" silencioso. Quem cala consente, não é algo assim?

Foi mais difícil do que eu esperava, porque na hora de procurar alguma coisa - QUALQUER coisa - para cozinhar, percebi que os armários estavam praticamente vazios. A geladeira também não tinha nada, tirando um estoque vitalício de comidinhas prontas para neném suficiente pra um apocalipse zumbi, ou talvez dois. Era quase como se ninguém vivesse ali, ou pelo menos ninguém que precisasse comer pra sobreviver. Depois de revirar tudo, achei um pacote de macarrão no fundo da despensa, e coloquei a água para ferver numa panela que provavelmente não era a ideal para aquilo, mas que foi a única grande que encontrei.

De molho, usei só manteiga e sal. Normalmente eu faria algo mais elaborado, mas a falta de recursos era enorme, e tive que me virar com o que tinha. Se fosse um reality show de culinária, acho que me daria bem no quesito improviso. Em todos os outros eu provavelmente seria um desastre, mas criatividade foi o ponto forte.

O que realmente me surpreendeu, pra falar a verdade, foi o silêncio do Sr. Cumberbatch. Se bem conheço homens, ficam chatos e resmungões quando estão com fome, além de exigentes. Já ele, me deixou levar embora sua sopa (asquerosa, diga-se de passagem) sem resistir, e aceitou numa boa que eu cozinhasse seu jantar. Poderia ser só mais um momento de desinteresse da sua parte, o que não era muito raro, mas até que pareceu charmoso e paciente da sua parte não reclamar. De um jeito esquisito, ele tinha as melhores (e piores) qualidades que uma mulher pode querer num homem.

E essa é minha linha de raciocínio: de velho convencido para homem perfeito em menos de 30 minutos. Nem eu entendo.

Comecei a devanear um pouco demais sobre a suposta ‘perfeição’ do dono da casa, então achei melhor chama-lo para comer. Coloquei um prato e talheres sobre o balcão da cozinha, na frente de um dos banquinhos, e avisei que a comida estava pronta. Não demorou para que viesse, com um sorriso torto e malicioso no rosto, se encostando no batente da porta com um charme que eu nem sabia de onde vinha; o homem estava de calça de pijama, pelo amor de Deus!

\- Não achei que encontraria algo para cozinhar aqui. – Ele brincava com a ponta dos dedos num movimento automático que prendeu minha atenção. – Mas parabéns pelo improviso. Cheira bem.

Tive que abaixar a cabeça e fingir tossir para que ele não visse meu rosto vermelho.

\- Muito obrigada... – Abri a tampa da panela e dei mais uma mexida, me esquivando da fumaça que saiu. – Agora, por favor, sirva-se. Pode deixar que vou pegar o Tom.

Sai da cozinha mais rápido que o papa-léguas e peguei Tom no colo, com o pensamento ainda no cômodo ao lado. Será que gostaria da minha comida? Ou ia dizer que era melhor ter tomado a sopa mesmo, porque estava tudo horrível?

Bom, eu não tenho culpa se ele não faz as compras do mês há, sei lá, 200 anos. Fiz o melhor que pude e...

Uma fungada baixa no pé do meu ouvido puxou minha atenção. Era Tom, se preparando para abrir mais um berreiro daqueles, seja lá qual o motivo. O segurei com firmeza e corri até minha mochila, procurando algo que pudesse distraí-lo ou me ajudar a descobrir qual era a razão do choro - pra minha surpresa, ele gostou de uma banana que enrolei no papel-toalha antes de sair de casa, para caso eu ficasse com fome durante a noite. Ri alto quando o bebê colocou a fruta toda, com papel, casca e tudo, na boca, e o Sr. Cumberbatch ouviu.

\- Venha aqui. – Resmungou, sem nenhuma emoção aparente na voz. – Quero rir também.

Engoli em seco. Fugir dele é mais difícil do que parece.

Levei o bebê e a banana para a cozinha, um pouco tensa. 


	5. I'm going out of my head

Voltei pra cozinha com Tom, a banana e um nó enorme na garganta. Sei que a essa altura do campeonato eu já deveria ter me acostumado, mas com ele isso não parecia existir, "se acostumar". Qualquer coisinha da sua parte já era suficiente pra fazer meu coração disparar.

Coloquei Tom na cadeirinha ao lado do pai, que comia em silêncio. Ele levantou o olhar quando me viu entrar na cozinha, mas não disse nada até que me virei de costas.

\- E então? - Murmurou entre garfadas. - O que foi tão engraçado, lá na sala?

Ainda bem que me virei. Se antes eu estava rosa, agora estava branca que nem papel.

\- Ah, nada... - Pigarreei. - Tom pegou uma banana que tinha na minha mochila, e achei engraçadinho.

\- Hm - Resmungou.

Deixei escapar um suspiro aliviado, já que ele fez o favor de continuar quieto e comer numa boa. Talvez eu não tivesse tanto azar assim, no sentido implicância da coisa.

Aproveitei que já estava de frente para o armário de pratos e o abri, procurando a tigelinha de Tom pra poder amassar a banana e lhe dar de comer. Quando a encontrei, estava muito alta pra eu alcançar, assim como todo o resto das coisas na casa, quase como se tivessem colocado ali de propósito. Dei uma olhadinha por cima do ombro e Sr. Cumberbatch ainda comia silenciosamente, olhando pro prato, então achei seguro dar um pulinho rápido para pegá-la. Tom já começava a resmungar de novo, então eu tinha que ser mais ligeira com isso.

Pulei, mas obviamente não alcancei a tigela. Ao invés disso, derrubei todos os copos de plástico que tinham em volta, o que fez um barulho infeliz que ecoou pela cozinha. Não tive coragem de me virar, pois não só meu rosto estava tingido de vermelho, envergonhado, como ouvi um banco se arrastar logo que os copos caíram.

Ele vai me xingar. Tenho certeza que ele vai me xingar.

5 centímetros a mais de perna, Senhor. Era só isso que eu queria.

\- Você tem alguma coisa contra pedir ajuda? - A voz do Sr. Cumberbatch soou bem perto de mim, logo acima da minha cabeça, e me arrepiei. Pra minha surpresa, ele não estava sendo grosseiro... Parecia estar achando graça.

\- Desculpa. - Deixei os ombros caírem e me virei de frente pra ele, suspirando. - Não estou acostumada a...

Não consegui terminar minha frase. Assim que me virei, ele deu um passo largo em minha direção e diminuiu a distância entre nós para, bom, praticamente nenhuma.

Tipo, sério. O tecido da camiseta dele roçou de leve contra a minha, e tive que literalmente olhar pra cima pra alcançar seus olhos. Olhos brilhantes, maliciosos, logo acima de um sorriso torto que parecia mal-intencionado. Se eu tinha conseguido me acalmar alguns segundos atrás, foi tudo por água abaixo agora - meu queixo pendia um pouco aberto, e minhas bochechas formigavam.

Ele soltou uma risadinha presunçosa pelo nariz, esticou o braço, pegou a tigela e me entregou. Como se nada tivesse acontecido, levantou os copos que derrubei, fechou o armário e sentou de novo pra terminar de comer.

Fiquei estática por um instante. Segurava a tigelinha com mãos trêmulas, mas me esforcei para não deixá-la cair nem deixá-lo perceber (mais do que provavelmente já tinha percebido) que tanta proximidade tinha mexido comigo. O queixo continuava caído, e o rosto corado.

Mas, graças à Tom, consegui sair do transe de Benedict. Deus abençoe essa criança, de verdade. Recobrei os sentidos com um soluço tímido de Tom e, engolindo em seco, peguei uma colher na gaveta e encostei no balcão, de frente para o bebê e seu pai.

O pai tinha um sorriso maldoso no rosto enquanto comia, mas fiz de tudo pra ignorar isso. Era difícil, porque mesmo me concentrando só em Tom, ele continuava na minha visão periférica.

\- To-om... - Falei baixinho enquanto amassava a banana na tigela e colocava um pouco na colherzinha. Ele não olhou diretamente pra mim, mas levantou o olhar e resmungou algo no seu idioma próprio (algo tipo "mmgdah"), o que levei como uma resposta positiva. Aproximei a colher do seu rostinho e, pra minha sorte, ele me deixou colocá-la na sua boca. Engoliu, resmungou mais um pouco, e não cuspiu.

Deus abençoe essa criança, mesmo. Se Benedict me visse com o cabelo cheio de banana e baba de neném, acho que riria da minha cara pra sempre.

Consegui dar mais umas cinco colheradas pra ele antes que começasse a virar a cara ou cuspir a comida (que eu esquivei com muita habilidade, muito obrigada). Quando vi que não ia comer mais, deixei a tigela no balcão na sua frente e esfreguei as mãos, só pra perceber que estava meio suja de comida amassada e baba.

Tinha conseguido me esquecer do Sr. Cumberbatch, até que virei o rosto para lhe perguntar onde eu poderia pegar um guardanapo e me deparei com seus olhos azuis me encarando. O prato a sua frente estava vazio, mas seu olhar era cheio de significado.

\- Como você sabia que ele gosta de banana? - Ele começou antes mesmo de eu dizer qualquer coisa.

\- Ah, bom... - Dei de ombros, olhando de Tom para ele, um pouco confusa. - Eu não sabia, na verdade. Esse tipo de coisa a gente tem que ir tentando... Se ele não gostar, ou não quiser, vai cuspir. Não é o fim do mundo.

Era engraçado como, apesar de chique, elegante, culto e maduro, Benedict não parecia saber muito sobre cuidar de crianças. O que, pra ser bem sincera, eu entendo. Se você fosse um pai solteiro cheio de trabalho pra fazer e o primeiro filho pra cuidar, provavelmente ia se atrapalhar bastante também. Continuava engraçado do mesmo jeito, mas dá pra entender.

\- Hm - Resmungou o homem, pensativo, enquanto levantava do balcão e colocava a louça na pia. - Bom saber, então.

Depois disso, a noite correu bem calma. Sr. Cumberbatch ficou praticamente imóvel na frente do computador o tempo todo enquanto eu brincava com Tom e, quando tinha certeza que não estava prestando atenção, colocava o bebê no chão um pouquinho pra engatinhar por ai. Aquele sorrisinho fofo parecia valer toda a confusão que o pai colocava na minha cabeça, e tive certeza mais do que nunca de que era definitivamente melhor cuidar de bebês do que de crianças.

Na hora de ir embora, Tom estava dormindo no meu colo. Era muito bonitinho porque, de vez em quando, ele mexia um pouco a chupeta na boca, e eu não conseguia segurar uma risadinha. Foi quando Benedict levantou o olhar da tela e me fitou, sem humor, dizendo:

\- Acho que já deu seu horário. Você não deveria ficar muito mais. - Pra minha surpresa, ele não abaixou o olhar de novo depois de dizer isso. Continuou a me encarar.

\- Ah... - Soltei, olhando do bebê em meus braços pra ele. - Tudo bem então. Vou colocar ele no berço, e vou.

Subi as escadas um pouco chateada, pra ser bem sincera. Não só porque ia ter que me separar do fofinho Tom, mas porque senti algo na voz do Sr. Cumberbatch que soava como se ele quisesse muito que eu fosse embora. Quer dizer, é lógico que ele estava certo e tinha mesmo dado meu horário, mas nenhum pai ou mãe nesses 2 anos de babá me mandou pra casa assim, dizendo que eu 'não deveria ficar muito mais'. Será que eu disse algo errado? Fiz algo que o irritou?

Foram os copos? A banana? O engatinhar?

Desci as escadas um pouco neurótica. Talvez ele só quisesse ficar sozinho, em paz, sem uma Lucy pra bagunçar as coisas ou mostrar como ele não sabia nada sobre o próprio filho. No final das contas, acho que fui meio pentelha mesmo.

\- Estou indo, então... - Disse enquanto jogava minha mochila nas costas, de frente pra ele. - Boa noite.

Sem dizer nada, Benedict levantou do sofá e me acompanhou até a porta. Tinha um rosto sério e, como sempre, eu não conseguia decifrar o que se passava por trás dele. Foi só quando eu já estava do lado de fora da casa que juntei coragem pra dizer:

\- Me desculpe... Se fiz algo que o senhor não gostou. - Mexi nas alças da mochila como um reflexo nervoso. - Só estou tentando ajudar. De verdade.

Uma das sobrancelhas do homem se levantou, mas o rosto continuou impassível. Ao invés de ajudar, só me deixou mais nervosa; será que eu não deveria ter dito nada? Ainda calado, ele estendeu a mão com um pedaço de papel na minha direção. Olhei do papel para ele, e depois para o papel de novo, confusa. Quando vi que tinha algo escrito, o peguei da mão dele.

Era um cartão. Tinha o nome dele, o nome da empresa, o número do seu escritório, e seu celular.

\- O último número é meu celular. - Ele disse, a voz baixa e grave como sempre. - Me mande uma mensagem quando chegar em casa, por favor. Só pra eu saber.

Abri a boca pra falar, mas não saiu nada dali. No máximo uma gaguejada.

\- Está tarde, e como não posso te acompanhar, faça esse favor. - A seriedade no seu tom de voz quase tirou todo o carinho das suas palavras. Quase. - Agora vai que já deu sua hora.

Abri um sorriso meio bobo, mas segurei o cartão na mão com força. O que foi isso que acabou de acontecer?

\- Obrigada, Sr. Cumberbatch. - Minha voz saiu fraca, mas meu sorriso não diminuiu. - Boa noite.

Desci os poucos degraus até a calçada e quase sai aos pulinhos. Foi uma sorte que me contive, porque quando eu já estava a uns bons passos pra frente da casa dele, o ouvi dizer:

\- E pare de me chamar de senhor, pelo amor de Deus!

Acho que ele estava rindo. E eu também.


	6. Lost in a fairytale

Depois daquele dia, acho que criei uma boa rotina com os Cumberbatch. Passaram-se dois meses e as coisas mudaram um pouquinho, mas está tudo tão estável que é até estranho que esteja acontecendo comigo. Nunca fui muito boa nisso, no cotidiano e nas tarefas diárias.

Naquela noite, mandei a SMS que ele me pediu, dizendo que tinha chegado bem em casa. Fiquei que nem uma monga esperando uma resposta, mas ela obviamente nunca chegou. O que, por um lado, era bom, pois assim não me encorajava a ficar falando com ele nem me dando esperança de que, talvez, só talvez, ele realmente se importasse comigo.

Por outro lado, foi uma merda, e me senti uma completa idiota por ter realmente enviado a mensagem. Mas logo passou.

O que aconteceu foi que, ao longo que o mês se desenrolou, Benedict teve que voltar a trabalhar no escritório. Isso acarretou numa grande mudança de rotina pra ele, e pra mim também, que comecei a cuidar de Tom durante o dia, no horário comercial, ao invés das noites. Não reclamo, não só porque era muito mais fácil cuidar de Tom sem o Sr. Cumberbatch por perto, como também não tinha que me preocupar em voltar tarde pra casa, muito menos em ter que engolir todos os meus devaneios e expectativas em relação àquele cara que parecia me rondar toda vez que ficava em casa. Era, sem dúvida, confortável.

E foi assim que esses dois últimos meses rolaram: numa boa. Quando o pai saia, eu entrava; quando ele entrava, eu saia. Passava o dia com Tom cheia de liberdade, o que não era bom só pra mim, mas para ele também. Deixava-o engatinhar a vontade, comer frutas, dar banho, brincar no seu próprio quarto... No final do segundo mês, conseguia até fazê-lo ficar de pé, ainda que segurando seus bracinhos pois ainda não tinha um equilíbrio muito bom. Acho que bebês se desenvolvem muito rápido, e pra mim foi uma surpresa, mas também era muito reconfortante, como se eu estivesse fazendo algo certo, pra variar um pouco.

Ainda assim, durante as tardes em que Tom resolvia tirar uma soneca - que não eram raras, devo dizer -, me sentia meio sozinha na casa sem o Sr. Cumberbatch. Sim, ele me deixava constantemente a beira de um ataque de nervos, e era um alívio toda vez que ele se afastava ou saía do cômodo, mas sua presença também começou a fazer falta depois de um tempo.

Não foram poucas as vezes em que me perdi vendo as fotos nos retratos pela casa, ou trocando os canais sem realmente ver a TV, só a pensar no que ele estaria fazendo naquele momento. Eu sei que isso vai totalmente contra minha política de não criar expectativas nem ficar aos suspiros por ele, mas é muito difícil não pensar em alguém quando você trabalha na casa dele, cuidando do filho dele - e por muito difícil, leia-se impossível, porque por mais que eu tentasse, não conseguia não pensar nele pelo menos um pouquinho todos os dias. Ainda mais quando eu tentava dar comida pro Tom e ele se negava, fazendo um bico igualzinho ao do pai quando contrariado, ou então quando arregalava os olhos pra algum programa de TV em especial assim como fazia Benedict. Era muito parecido.

A TV, aliás, parecia ajudar bastante Tom no sentido cognitivo da coisa. Às vezes, o colocava sentado no meu colo e tentava o fazer falar, já que ao assistir seu Backyardigans diário ele balbuciava com agitação, provavelmente sendo coerente em sua própria língua de bebê. Talvez, com uma ajudinha minha, ele pudesse soltar uma palavrinha ou duas - de preferência "papai", como tenho insistido nas últimas duas semanas. Nunca tive nenhum resultado, mas li na internet que esse tipo de coisa leva tempo, então vou ser paciente.

Todas as noites, quando Benedict chega do trabalho, eu pego Tom no colo e vou cumprimentá-lo logo na porta, o que geralmente é uma cena muito fofa. O filho estica os braços e o pai o pega no colo com um sorriso radiante no rosto, como uma família linda de propaganda de margarina. É claro que, se fosse o caso, não seria eu atendendo a porta, e sim a mãe da criança em questão, mas tentei não me demorar nesse pensamento. Quanto mais longe eu me manter do assunto "mãe" aqui dentro, melhor.

Foi aí então que, na primeira semana do terceiro mês trabalhando lá, recebi uma ligação direta do Sr. Cumberbatch. 

\- Alô? - Atendi, sonolenta, pois sábado era minha folga e eu aproveitava pra dormir até umas três da tarde sem ter que me preocupar.

\- Lucy, bom dia. É o Benedict, como está? - Sua voz grossa ecoou do outro lado da linha.

De repente eu já estava de pé e 100% acordada.

\- Bom dia, Sr. Cumberbatch. Tudo bem por aqui. - Engoli em seco, confusa. - Posso ajudar?

\- Já que perguntou, pode sim. Sei que nos finais de semana você não trabalha, e sua chefe deixou bem claro que a empresa é obrigada a respeitar seus dias de folga, mas gostaria de saber se seria possível você vir cuidar de Tom essa noite... Preciso muito sair e dessa vez não posso desmarcar.

\- Hoje à noite? Ahn... - Hesitei por um momento, mas nem tive tempo para terminar de falar.

\- Vou te pagar pelo dia extra, é claro, e prometo voltar o mais rápido possível. A verdade é que, bom... Preciso de você essa noite. Por favor.

Será que ele ouve as coisas que diz, ou só vai dizendo ao longo que pensa e nem considera o efeito que a sua voz grossa tem sobre as pessoas? Meus joelhos viraram geléia, e me senti prender a respiração.

O odiei por um momento, mas só por um momento mesmo. Na minha cabeça, o cenário era completamente outro.

\- Claro, sem problemas. Fico feliz em poder ajudar.

O que era só 50% mentira. Ok, vai... 60%.

\- Ah, ótimo! - Soltou um suspiro aliviado, e quase pude ouvir um sorriso em sua voz. - Muito obrigado, Lucy. Saio daqui umas oito horas, então pode vir esse horário. Muito obrigado, mesmo. Bom dia.

\- Imagina, não há de que. Bom dia pro senhor também.

Passei o dia inteiro entre o ódio mortal e alucinações românticas em relação ao Sr. Cumberbatch. Nem me importava de ter que ir trabalhar num sábado, até porque com a minha (inexistente) vida social, não haveria muito do que reclamar. Mesmo assim, me sentia um pouco mal por notar, em menos de um minuto de ligação, quanto poder aquele homem tinha sobre mim. E isso porque eu me segurava pra não idealizar muito as coisas, o que se tornava mais difícil a cada dia que passava, mas que eu me forçava cada vez mais a conseguir.

Se não fosse minha resistência, provavelmente já estaria totalmente apaixonada pelo cara. Pra minha sorte, ele é só um grande devaneio, mas incomoda do mesmo jeito. Ter uma queda por alguém, quem quer que seja, é sempre uma merda. Ainda mais se ele for seu empregador.

Às oito horas eu já estava em sua casa, com Tom no colo, dando tchau na hora que saia pra jantar. Engoli minha curiosidade e não fiz uma pergunta sequer, até porque dependendo da resposta eu não ia gostar nem um pouco de saber. Preferi seguir a linha do "o que os olhos não veem o coração não sente" e lhe desejei uma ótima noite, sem pressa para voltar. Ele foi educado (e perfeito) como sempre, e logo foi-se embora. Era fácil me acalmar depois que tinha ido, e passei uma noite tranquila com Tom.

Eram quase duas da manhã quando ele chegou. Tom já estava no berço há muito tempo, e acho que cochilei no sofá em algum momento, com a babá eletrônica no colo, TV ligada e tudo. O estalo da porta da frente se abrindo me acordou, então pelo menos tive tempo de arrumar o cabelo e coçar os olhos antes de Benedict entrar na sala.

Ele desamarrava sua gravata com um olhar levemente perdido ao se jogar no sofá ao meu lado. Abriu os botões do terno, jogou a cabeça pra trás e soltou um suspiro que cheirava a vinho na minha direção. Não sabia nem se ele tinha me percebido ali, até que levantei pra arrumar minha mochila e ele me segurou sem jeito pela manga do casaco.

\- Se importa em ficar só um pouquinho? Sei que está tarde, mas é só um pouco.

Sem dizer nada, me sentei de novo. Meu coração disparou, não só porque ele tinha literalmente me pedido pra ficar ali com ele, como também estava claramente bêbado. Da última vez que o vi assim, as coisas ficaram um pouco esquisitas pro meu lado.

\- Obrigado. - Soltou outro suspiro, os olhos fechados em direção ao teto.

Ele não soltou a manga do meu casaco. Podia sentir o calor da sua mão perto da minha. Depois de um minuto, talvez cinco, ele tombou a cabeça pro lado e abriu seus olhos azul-celeste na minha direção. Engoli em seco na mesma hora.

\- Você está sempre aqui, mas nunca mais te vi. Sempre foge assim que eu chego. - Sua voz se perdia um pouco, como se não distinguisse o que estava dizendo do que estava pensando. - Como você está?

\- Está... Tudo certo. - Hesitei, um pouco constrangida. A sinceridade bêbada é sempre a pior. - E você? Está se sentindo bem?

\- Queria poder ficar aqui com vocês às vezes. - Benedict me ignorou. - Mas também gosto de chegar em casa e te ver na porta com ele no colo. Fazia muito tempo que não tinha ninguém pra me receber em casa, depois que ela se foi.

Eu já não tinha mais certeza se ele falava comigo ou falava sozinho, mas senti uma tristeza repentina com o tom melancólico em sua fala.

\- É bom, Lucy. Não tenho nem como... Agradecer.

É difícil lidar com gente bêbada - nunca dá pra saber se você vai conseguir ajudar ou só piorar as coisas. Preferi ficar quieta, mas acho que isso nunca foi meu forte. De repente eu não conseguia mais me segurar. Estava tudo soando triste demais pra mim.

Virei na sua direção e tirei minha manga do seu aperto, só para substituí-la pela minha própria mão, agarrando na dele. Nem eu acreditei.

Ia ser difícil, mas eu ia conseguir.

\- Você não precisa me agradecer, Sr. Cumberbatch. Estou só fazendo meu trabalho. - Sorri, tentando ser gentil e engolir o frenesi em que entrou meu coração quando decidi tocá-lo tão diretamente. - Você tem um filho lindo, e ele vai estar sempre aqui com você. Não se sinta mal... Você é um ótimo pai, e logo vai achar uma ótima mulher pra te receber em casa todos os dias, com Tom e tudo mais que tiver direito. Agora, se aceita uma sugestão, acho que seria bom dormir. Amanhã tudo vai parecer melhor.

É óbvio que ele não disse nada. Ficou lá, parado que nem um boneco de cera, me encarando com um olhar perdido. Se não apertasse minha mão com força, acharia que estava dormindo de olhos abertos. Aproveitei o momento pra levantar do sofá.

\- Está tarde, então vou indo. Tom provavelmente não vai acordar tão cedo, então durma bem, e se cuide, ok? - Soltei sua mão e lhe entreguei a babá eletrônica. - Qualquer coisa, é só chamar. Boa noite.

Nem olhei pra trás na hora que peguei minha mochila e corri pra porta. Achei que tinha me safado, e já tinha soltado um longo suspiro aliviado quando ouvi seus passos pesados atrás de mim. Engoli em seco e virei para encará-lo.

\- Você sempre faz isso. Diz coisas espertas e reconfortantes, e depois sai correndo. Esquiva. - Apesar de estar claramente bêbado, ele me fitava de cima com atenção. - Por quê? Do que você tem medo?

Por um momento fiquei tão confusa que não vi uma de suas mãos subir até meu rosto e encostar delicadamente na minha bochecha. Meu coração batia forte o suficiente pra me ensurdecer, palpitando nas minhas orelhas, e tomei um susto com o toque inesperado, me encolhendo pra longe. Era exatamente o contrário do que eu queria fazer, mas estava nervosa demais pra agir normalmente. Não conseguiria responder suas perguntas, muito menos tomar uma atitude. Quando era assim, tão direto e sem rodeios com as palavras, mesmo bêbado assim, me intimidava muito; sua intensidade era demais pra mim. Sentia que meu peito podia explodir só por estar sob aquele olhar.

Benedict pareceu perceber minha hesitação e deu um passo para trás com uma expressão amarga no rosto. Era agora ou nunca: eu tinha que sair dali.

\- Me desculpe, Sr. Cumberbatch. Boa noite. Aviso quando chegar em casa. - Abri a porta e finalmente sai dali, as bochechas queimando.

\- Não precisa avisar. - Seu tom era cortante, mas nem me virei para encará-lo de novo, pois sentia que podia entrar em colapso nervoso a qualquer momento. - Não quero sofrer a tentação de te responder.

Na falta do que dizer, fingi que não ouvi e praticamente sai correndo, com passos urgentes e a respiração entrecortada.

O que foi isso?

Meu Deus...

Como vou olhar pra cara dele na segunda-feira?


	7. Can you hold my hand and be my guide?

Passei o domingo inteiro remoendo o que aconteceu na noite anterior. Óbvio.

Mesmo dois litros de Coca-Cola e duas barras de chocolate depois, não cheguei a nenhuma conclusão concreta. Tudo que eu sabia é que no dia seguinte, segunda-feira, eu teria que exercitar meu lado diplomático como nunca antes. Quer dizer, ele pegou na minha mão, depois no meu rosto, depois disse que não queria "sofrer a tentação" de responder minhas mensagens. Não tem como não se sentir mexida com isso, não é?

Mas ele estava bêbado. É disso que eu tenho que me lembrar. Ele estava bêbado e não sabia o que estava fazendo, nem o que estava pensando. Provavelmente é daqueles que bebe e fica carente, e pro meu azar fui a primeira pessoa que ele encontrou ao chegar em casa. Não foi nada demais. Não tem porque pensar muito naquilo.

Segunda-feira, no meu caminho pra lá, estava tendo um ataque de pânico. Me sentia infinitamente intimidada, ao mesmo tempo que queria _muito_ que aquilo tudo tivesse significado alguma coisa.

Mas e se tivesse? E se significasse?

Não. Impossível. Tenho que parar de viajar.

Quando cheguei lá, ele atendeu a porta bem rápido. Murmurou um bom dia tímido mas bem apressado e voltou pro andar de cima assim que eu entrei, abotoando a camisa com a gravata pendurada no ombro. Não parecia nada diferente dos outros dias... Talvez nem se lembrasse do que tinha acontecido. O que, sinceramente, seria um alívio pra mim. Deixei minhas coisas no sofá da sala e fui pegar Tom em seu quarto, no andar de cima, depois desci pra esperar o Sr. Cumberbatch descer e acompanhá-lo até a porta.

_"Gosto de chegar em casa e te ver na porta com ele no colo"_

A lembrança veio fugaz e fez subir sangue quente direto pras minhas bochechas e orelhas. Sentia o rosto formigar quando finalmente ouvi seus passos descendo as escadas.

Calma, vai ficar tudo bem. Ele não se lembra. Não tem motivo pra ficar sem graça.

Como todos os outros dias, o levei até a porta com seu filho sonolento no colo. Ele deu um beijo na cabecinha de Tom, pegou sua maleta e abriu a porta. Desejei-lhe um bom dia, dizendo para ligar caso precisasse de alguma coisa (como sempre), e esperei até que fechasse a porta atrás de si pra eu poder soltar um longo e aliviado suspiro de quem passou perto de ter uma crise nervosa.

Pro meu azar, não foi isso que aconteceu.

\- Lucy, sobre sábado... - Ele se deteve com a mão na porta, prestes a sair, e virou na minha direção pra começar a falar. Arregalei os olhos num reflexo, prendendo a respiração inconscientemente.

\- Não vai se atrasar, Sr. Cumberbatch? - Sorri, fazendo meu melhor pra disfarçar que minhas pernas estavam bambeando ao longo da conversa. - Espero que a segunda-feira seja boa pelo menos. Até mais tarde!

Meu tom era cortante o suficiente pra ele entender a mensagem subliminar: por favor, não vamos falar disso nunca mais. Finja que nunca aconteceu.

Pra minha surpresa, seus ombros caíram debaixo do terno preto bem alinhado.

\- Pra vocês também. Até mais tarde. E... - Benedict me encarou por um segundo, olhos nos olhos, mas por um segundo apenas. Obrigado.

\- Não há de quê. - Respondi, dando com o sorriso falso mais verdadeiro que poderia, considerando meu nervosismo naquele momento.

Quando ele finalmente foi embora, me senti 250 quilos mais leve. É uma pena que babás não tenham plano de saúde, porque eu definitivamente estou precisando dar uma passada no cardiologista... Ou num psiquiatra. 

A tarde se passou especialmente monótona, o que podia ser bom por um lado, pois Tom dormiu bastante, mas ruim por outro, pois fiquei com muito tempo livre pra poder pensar e fazer o que quisesse. Na minha atual situação, isso era uma merda, pois as lembranças das palavras de Benedict e seu olhar bêbado naquela noite me deixavam eufórica e inquieta como poucas coisas nessa vida conseguem deixar. Se antes de sábado a missão "não devanear sobre o Sr. Cumberbatch" já era difícil, agora era impossível. Nem mesmo Tom Cruise poderia me tirar dessa.

Minha resistência, minha sanidade mental; foi tudo por água abaixo em menos de 20 minutos num sábado à noite.

Queria não ter me desvencilhado dele na porta. Foi um reflexo, não deu pra controlar, mas me arrependi mesmo assim. O que será que ele teria feito se eu não tivesse feito nada? Se o tivesse deixado pegar no meu rosto, me olhar nos olhos e perguntar dos meus medos, dos meus receios?

Pra minha sorte, Tom acordou e abriu um berreiro colossal, me distraindo imediatamente dos meus questionamentos. Era melhor assim, mantendo esse tipo de pensamento longe, pelo menos enquanto eu estivesse ali. De nada ia adiantar ficar sonhando com um cara daqueles. Sou só a babá do filho dele, não posso começar a me achar importante demais.

Benedict chegou um pouco depois das 6 horas. Eu nem ouvi a porta abrir porque estava com Tom, na sala, tentando fazê-lo andar. Segurava nas suas mãozinhas para mantê-lo de pé e dava passinhos bem pequenininhos, tentando fazê-lo dar passinhos também. Ele ainda não tinha um equilíbrio muito bom, então não posso dizer que a experiência foi um sucesso, mas sei que aos poucos ele vai melhorar.

\- Lucy? - Ouvi os passos do Sr. Cumberbatch vindo em direção à sala. Estava tão entretida que nem liguei; sorria de orelha a orelha, rindo dos joelhinhos molengas de Tom.

\- Aqui na sala, Sr. Cumberbatch! - Eu ria, impressionada com a fofura do bebê. Era tipo uma pessoa bem pequenininha e desengonçada, impossível de não te cativar. - Vem ver isso!

Troquei de lugar e fiquei atrás de Tom, ainda o segurando pelos bracinhos para que ficasse em pé, pelo menos até o pai poder chegar e vê-lo.

Quando Benedict entrou na sala, fiquei muito feliz de ver sua reação. A princípio, seus olhos caíram em mim e na posição curvada em que eu estava; quando seguiu a linha dos meus braços e finalmente chegou a Tom, que se balançava de um lado pro outro com o pouco equilibro que suas perninhas lhe davam, sua expressão foi de surpresa para adoração em uma fração de segundo. Eram esses os momentos que mais esquentavam meu coração: quando podia ver seu olhar frio se derreter em amor e carinho pelo filho.

Com dois passos largos, ele veio até Tom e ajoelhou na sua frente, mantendo um sorriso lindo, de orelha a orelha, com a maior sinceridade que já vi. Esticou suas mãos na direção do neném, e eu, que observava atentamente, soltei seus bracinhos devagar. Ele se equilibrou por um momento, deu uma cambaleada pra frente e caiu nos braços do pai, que soltou uma risada deliciosa.

Como eu já disse antes, era como uma família de propaganda de margarina. Tirando a falta da mãe no cenário. 

\- Praticamente um homenzinho! - Sr. Cumberbatch cochichava baixinho para Tom, agora confortável em seu colo. - Está tentando fazer ele andar? Teve algum sucesso?

Agora era comigo.

\- É, bom, faz umas duas semanas aí que estou tentando. - Estiquei as costas, um pouco dolorida. - Pelo menos ele já consegue ficar de pé agora. Tá aprendendo rapidinho até.

Pra minha surpresa, ele não voltou a sua habitual seriedade, nem me passou Tom para poder subir e terminar de se trocar, ou sei lá o que ele faz quando volta do trabalho. Na verdade, ele continuou com o filho no colo, o balançando de leve com o maior sorriso que já o vi dar, e me puxou pela cintura pra me abraçar.

Isso mesmo. Passou sua mão enorme pela minha cintura e, com muito mais delicadeza do que imaginei ele seria capaz, me puxou para si até que estivéssemos colados. Olhando pra cima, o vi olhando para baixo; me fitava com olhos brilhantes e um sorrisinho encantador. Senti as orelhas queimarem, e meu rosto devia estar da mesma cor que um pimentão quando engoli em seco e abaixei o olhar, encarando seu terno na altura do peito.

Foi um momento que durou tipo, sei lá, no máximo 10 segundos. Mesmo assim, consegui gravar tudo: como sua mão parecia grande e macia contra minha cintura, como seu corpo era quente mesmo por baixo de todas as camadas de roupas e tecidos entre nós... O cheiro de roupa limpa que ele tinha, e o quão aconchegante era ser abraçada por alguém tão grande, de um jeito tão carinhoso assim.

Meu coração entrou em frenesi novamente, prestes a explodir, quando ele deu um beijo no topo da minha cabeça e se afastou devagar, tirando o braço de mim.

Senti frio em todos os lugares onde tínhamos nos encostado quando ele me soltou. Aliás, ainda estava meio engasgada em constrangimento quando peguei minha mochila e sai com passos rápidos até porta, desejando-lhe uma boa noite e um "até amanhã" bem educado antes de ir embora.


	8. Cloud filled with stars cover your skies

Aquele foi o ápice dos meus momentos com o Sr. Cumberbatch. O que, ao meu ver, era mais do que o suficiente– não sei quanto mais daquilo eu ia aguentar sem pirar. É claro que pra quem está de fora tudo parece lindo e ideal; quando é você a babá que está tentando não se iludir e manter seu emprego, é o inferno na terra.

E foi por isso que, nas duas semanas seguintes, dei graças a Deus que Benedict estava cheio de trabalho e tinha pouquíssimo tempo pra ficar em casa. As coisas voltaram ao normal, aparentemente: ele saia quando eu chegava, e quando ele chegava, eu saia. Sem jogar conversa fora, sem momentos bêbados, sem abraços repentinos... Só educados “bom dia” e “boa noite”, como qualquer outra relação chefe-empregada no mundo.

Quando você trabalha dentro da casa da pessoa, as coisas podem ficar muito complicadas, já que tudo parece bem mais pessoal e íntimo do que o normal. É como se você fizesse parte do universo particular dele... O que pode ser bem traiçoeiro se ele for 100% gato, com um filho 100% lindo e fofo.

Mas vou superar.

Estou trilhando meu caminho profissional, me tornando cada vez mais madura e adulta. Isso mesmo! No final do ano, completo meus 22 anos. Não sou mais adolescente. Sou uma jovem adulta. A caminho das responsabilidades e dos meus objetivos!

Porém, fosse como fosse, naquela manhã em especial nada daquilo importava.

Essa semana ia ser a melhor semana de todas. E sabe por quê?

Tinha feriado. E dessa vez, eu ia poder realmente aproveitar o feriado.

Quer dizer, quando se é babá, trabalhar de finais de semana e feriados é quase rotina. Como eu tinha cortado os finais de semana da minha carga horária, era obrigada a trabalhar todos os feriados, até Natal e Ano Novo se fosse necessário. Às vezes valia a pena, às vezes não; o que importava agora é que, sendo fixa, eu tinha direito aos feriados. Todos eles.

Deus abençoe a Rainha!

Acordei na segunda-feira com a campainha tocando sem parar, mas nem liguei. Amanhã, no abençoado dia 4, era feriado! Ia poder dormir até tarde, e quem sabe até exercitar um pouco minha sanidade, estando longe de Tom e do Sr. Cumberbatch. Quem sabe não visitaria uma das minhas amigas fora da cidade? Ou talvez sair pra correr no parque. É! Fazer exercícios! Começar uma dieta! Fazer compras!

Acho que estou apaixonada pelo feriado.

Desci as escadas de pijama e com um sorriso no rosto. Ia ser um ótimo dia. A campainha tinha parado de tocar, mas pela vidraça da porta da frente podia ver uma silhueta lá fora. Abri a porta com a expressão mais simpática que alguém que tinha acabado de acordar conseguiria fazer.

— Mais de nove horas da manhã e você ainda está de pijama. Desse jeito, nunca vai arranjar um emprego de verdade mesmo.

Eu não precisava do comentário maldoso, nem do tom de voz arrogante pra reconhecer quem era. Com seu tailleur escuro e o tilintar do salto alto no assoalho enquanto entrava na casa sem precisar de convite, eu já sabia quem era. E quando ela entrou, pude ver minha felicidade toda se jogar pela janela e sair correndo numa fuga desesperada. Quase corri atrás.

Era minha mãe.

– Bom dia pra você também, mãe. – Fechei a porta bem devagar, me perguntando se pegaria muito mal se eu simplesmente saísse correndo e deixasse ela trancada sozinha aqui dentro. – Estava terminando de me arrumar pra ir pro trabalho. Não tem porque ficar de roupa em casa.

Ela bufou e se sentou cheia de nojo no meu sofá, como se fosse feito de sujeira.

– _Trabalho_. Como se cuidar do filho dos outros fosse trabalho de verdade. Por favor, Lucy, quando é que você vai passar dessa fase rebelde e fazer alguma coisa da vida? – Ela cruzou as pernas e pôs as mãos sobre o joelho. – Seu pai e eu ficamos preocupados. Ser babá não é uma carreira, e logo você vai estar velha demais pra poder começar alguma coisa.

– O que tem de tão ruim em trabalhar como babá? A Supernanny faz isso e vive muito bem. Mary Poppins também. – Retruquei, amuada. Talvez não fosse o melhor argumento de todos, mas foi o primeiro que me veio à mente pra me defender.

Pra minha sorte, ela só rolou os olhos e ignorou o que eu disse.

– Ouça sua mãe. Sei do que eu estou falando. Quando você se der conta, já vai estar na casa dos 30 e cheia de arrependimentos no passado. Não quero que minha filha se torne uma fracassada.

Muito obrigada, mãe. Isso ajuda tanto que você nem imagina.

– Eu não vou ser uma fracassada. – Deixei os ombros caírem e me sentei ao seu lado, tentando parecer mais convicta do que realmente estava. – Prometo que até o final do ano vou ter resolvido minhas coisas. Sei lá, vou... Vou fazer testes vocacionais. Visitar faculdades. Encontrar um marido rico, bonito e atencioso e me tornar uma dona de casa.

Não, eu não pensei em ninguém em especial quando disse isso.

– Faz dois anos que você diz isso. – Mamãe me olhou, pela primeira vez com um olhar realmente preocupado. O que, na minha opinião, foi golpe baixo, porque de repente eu me sentia a pior filha de todas. – O que eu preciso fazer pra você realmente levantar a bunda do sofá e correr atrás das coisas? Devo parar de pagar seu aluguel? Te deixar na rua pra passar fome e ver o que é bom pra tosse?

E tão rápido quanto veio, o sentimento materno se foi. Ótimo.

– Não, mãe, você não precisa me largar na sarjeta pra eu “ver o que é bom pra tosse”. – Fiz muita força pra não ser irônica e rolar os olhos. – Sou fixa agora, sabe? Cumpro expediente e tudo. Quase como... Uma gerente. Ou uma supervisora.

– Como uma empregada doméstica. – Não demorou nem um minuto para ela soltar aquela. Provavelmente estava guardando a tirada a manhã inteira, esperando o momento certo.

— Claro. Igualzinho. — Dei um sorriso falso e levantei, desesperada por um motivo pra me livrar daquela conversa. — Bom, mãe, você sabe que eu adoro quando você vem me visitar, mas preciso me arrumar pra ir trabalhar, então...

— Ah, isso não é problema. Eu te levo até lá. — Seu olhar era duro e implacável contra o meu. 

— Mas...

— Vai, se apronte. — Cortou, se levantando e limpando a frente da saia. —Assim aproveito e vejo onde você trabalha. É sempre bom saber.

Acho que nunca me vesti tão rápido na minha vida. Eu tinha que me livrar dela. _Tinha_.

Cinco minutos com a minha mãe tem o dom de parecer cinquenta. Quando finalmente desci do carro, só faltou me jogar pra dentro da casa do Sr. Cumberbatch pela janela de tanto desespero. Toquei a campainha com um pouco mais de força que o normal, ouvindo o som do motor do carro dela vibrando atrás de mim, como um touro fungando no meu cangote. Não sei explicar, mas conseguia _sentir_ o olhar dela me julgando, mesmo à distância.

Demorou um pouco mais do que o normal pro Sr. Cumberbatch atender a porta, o que era estranho, mas considerando o desespero em que eu estava pra simplesmente me livrar dela, imaginei que fosse só ansiedade.

No entanto, quando ele abriu a porta de roupão e pantufas, percebi que tinha alguma coisa errada.

Tinha os olhos inchados de sono e o cabelo bagunçado de um jeito que nunca tinha visto antes; se não estivesse tão nervosa, teria dado uma risadinha, como dei mais tarde lembrando disso. Mas na hora, gelei. Olhei no relógio e não era tão mais cedo do que eu costumava chegar, no máximo uns 15 minutos. O que acontece?

— Lucy? — Benedict disse, a voz (deliciosa) rouca de sono. — Está tudo bem?

— Tudo bem, Sr. Cumberbatch! — Sorri. — Algo errado?

— Bom... — Ele coçou um olho e abriu a porta até o final, se apoiando com um braço nela. — Não estava te esperando hoje. É feriado... Você não tem folga aos feriados?

— O feriado é terça-feira, dia 4, Sr. Cumberbatch. Hoje é segunda! — Cada minuto que eu me prolongava ali fora, mais motivo minha mãe teria pra me questionar depois. E, afinal, quem nesse mundo não sabe que dia é o feriado?

— O feriado é hoje, Lucy. — Benedict me olhou como se eu fosse um alienígena. — Segunda-feira, dia 4.

Ai, senhor.

Então era por isso que minha mãe simplesmente brotou na porta de casa num dia de semana. Eu devia ter percebido antes.

Mas, em minha defesa, é normal se perder depois de dois anos sem folgar no feriado.

Além disso, pelo visto preciso comprar um calendário novo.

— Uau. Me desculpa, Sr. Cumberbatch, eu...

— Não tem problema. — Sorriu com uma leveza inédita em sua expressão.

Me perdi em devaneios por alguns momentos.

— Bom... De qualquer jeito, já que estou aqui, será que posso ficar? — Olhei pra trás por um segundo e o carro prateado de mamãe ainda estava ali. Eu precisava entrar, e precisava entrar _já_. — Compenso algum outro dia, sei lá. Você não vai ter que pagar a mais nem nada.

— Hm... — O pai me fitou, desconfiado, depois checou o carro atrás de mim, parado bem na frente da sua casa, por cima do meu ombro. — Claro. Entre.

Graças a Deus.

Deus abençoe Benedict Cumberbatch.

Talvez fosse o silêncio, a televisão desligada ou as cortinas fechadas; por alguma razão, a casa parecia muito diferente do que eu costumava ver. Tudo muito calmo, muito quieto... Meio solitário.

Mesmo assim, me esforcei pra não agir de forma mais esquisita do que já estava agindo. Entrei e coloquei minha mochila numa poltrona na sala, como sempre, e abri as cortinas. Ouvi Benedict atrás de mim bocejando e senti uma pontada de culpa; quer dizer, ele trabalhava super cedo todos os dias. Agora eu tinha o acordado só pra não ter que lidar com a minha mãe louca... Acho que sou uma pessoa ruim.

— Me desculpe por te acordar, Sr. Cumberbatch... Se quiser, pode voltar a dormir. Me ocupo aqui, e quando Tom acordar, cuido dele também, sem problemas. — Virei pra ele, acanhada.

— Eu não ia dormir até muito mais tarde que isso mesmo, não precisa se desculpar. E também não precisa fazer essa cara. — Ele abaixou os olhos para o jornal em sua mão com um sorriso carinhoso nos lábios. Tentei ignorar aquilo o máximo que eu pude, ou seja, quase nada.

— Bom... Então pelo menos posso te fazer um café. — Sai determinada pra cozinha e, como ele não disse mais nada, continuei. Ele tinha essa coisa de "consentir calado”, o que é bem sexy, pra falar a verdade.

Tom não demorou muito pra acordar, e então tudo voltou ao normal. Choros pra lá, brinquedos jogados pra cá, algum desenho animado na TV; era uma segunda-feira como qualquer outra. A única diferença é que Benedict estava lá, me encarando quando eu achava que não prestava atenção, com aquela expressão praticamente nula. Olhos ao mesmo tempo profundos e vazios... Me deixavam nervosa.

Depois de almoçar, Tom dormiu rapidinho. Logo Sr. Cumberbatch mudou de canal, colocando no jornal; transmitia o Festival de Primavera que estava acontecendo num condado vizinho de Londres, cheio de sol, sorrisos e flores pra mostrar. Na minha opinião, era um dos eventos mais simpáticos daqui. Muitas crianças fazendo brincadeiras, exposição de flores, quiosques de bebida... Muito melhor que a Marcha Trabalhista que rolava no centro da cidade, por exemplo. Parecia agradável, e todos que apareciam na câmera, mesmo as pessoas que passavam atrás sem perceber que estavam sendo filmadas, sorriam bastante e às vezes até se abraçavam. A grama era bem verde, e as flores expostas eram tão grandes e coloridas que pareciam artificiais. Era muito lindo.

Suspirei um pouco vendo aquilo. Desde pequena, sempre quis em um, mas nunca tive a oportunidade. Era uma pena.

Aí, tive uma ideia.

Talvez não a melhor de todas, mas pelo menos era uma. 

— Sr. Cumberbatch... Acharia muito ruim se eu sugerisse um passeio? — Apontei para a TV com o sorriso mais convincente que eu tinha.

Ele, por outro lado, me olhou por cima dos óculos como se eu tivesse sugerido uma viagem a um vulcão ativo em erupção ou coisa parecida.

— Lá? — E apontou pra TV também. — No festival?

— Sim! — Dei de ombros, tentando parecer natural e segura da minha sugestão. — Fica pertinho da cidade e é um evento bem familiar, não tem muita gente. Posso ficar com Tom lá. Se ficar cansado, podemos voltar rapidinho também. Sei que não é o normal, mas acho que seria um programa legal pro feriado. Além do que, poder levar Tom em algum lugar legal fora da cidade pode ser bom também...

Benedict tirou os óculos e me olhou com uma expressão bem humorada. Não entendi, mas também não consegui evitar um sorriso.

— Mas é só uma sugestão. — Completei.

— Cansado? — Ele sorriu, presunçoso, como se não tivesse ouvido mais nada depois que eu disse aquilo. — Pareço tão acabado assim pra ficar cansado numa exposição de flores?

— Não! Claro que não... — Retruquei, tentando não rir (mas falhando). — É só que sei que durante a semana o senhor trabalha bastante, então...

— Primeira coisa: — Ele me cortou, levantando um dedo. — Não tem "senhor" nenhum aqui.

Concordei com a cabeça.

— Segunda coisa: Não vejo porque não. Mas quando Tom começar a fazer manha, voltamos. Tudo bem?

Eu queria abraçá-lo, mas é lógico que não o fiz. Na verdade, queria fazer várias coisas várias vezes com ele... Mas isso não vem ao caso agora. Ou em qualquer outro momento, pra ser sincera, apesar de ficar cada dia mais difícil de controlar esses pensamentos. Ao invés disso, só concordei com a cabeça mais uma vez e abri um sorriso bem largo, subindo ao quarto de Tom pra arrumar sua malinha.

Estava muito animada não só por fazer um programa família (e conseguir ficar o mais longe possível da minha), mas por ter companhia pra ir ao Festival, pra variar. Sucesso!

Arrumar as coisas de Tom e colocar tudo no carro demorou mais do que a viagem em si. Além de ter que separar roupas, fraldas, mamadeiras, chupetas, comidinhas, brinquedinhos, mordedores e todos seus agregados, ainda tivemos que fazer todo um estudo geométrico do porta-malas do carro pra encaixar o carrinho de bebê ali. Mas, depois disso, foi bem rapidinho.

A viagem foi rápida, e chegamos lá na hora certa: o sol estava um pouco mais baixo, e as nuvens continuavam a se afastar. Benedict parou o carro na vaga mais próxima que achou, me ajudou a abrir o carrinho de Tom e coloca-lo lá, além de insistir em levar a malinha com as coisas dele. Foi bem cavalheiro e, pra minha surpresa, parecia estar bem humorado.

Não que eu esperasse que ele ficasse carrancudo e reclamão. É só que, depois de meses o vendo sempre de terno e gravata, sério como uma estátua, era meio impressionante vê-lo tão casual e sorridente daquele jeito. Parecia estar realmente feliz de estar ali.

E eu, bom. Acho que não preciso nem falar.

Tudo acontecia na frente de uma igreja bem grande, provavelmente a mais antiga do condado, e afastada do centro comercial. Era simples, feita de pedra cinza lisa com uma fachada humilde, mas bem bonita. As músicas e o murmúrio das vozes vinham da parte de trás, um campo gramado que se perdia no horizonte, verde e fofinho sob os pés. Barracas de comida, bebida e brindes se enfileiravam ao redor da porta dos fundos da igreja; mesas com bancos de madeira grossa bem polida ficavam logo em frente, com diversas famílias sentadas comendo, tirando foto, bebendo, e até jogando um baralho ou um xadrez aqui e ali.

Quando finalmente demos a volta na propriedade e chegamos no gramado, logo um casal de velhinhos muito simpáticos veio nos recepcionar. Desejaram um bom passeio, sugeriram visitar as estufas onde estavam as flores expostas um pouco mais pra frente no campo, e me deram um panfleto bem bonitinho explicando a localização de tudo. Até Tom parecia se divertir, com os olhões claros perdidos no céu, cada vez mais azul.

Benedict escolheu a última das longas mesas no pátio, a mais vazia que tinha, para nos sentarmos. Apoiou a mala de Tom sobre a mesa, e parei o carrinho ao nosso lado, na ponta da mesa, virado para nós. A brisa era fresca e um pouco agitada, enquanto o sol se escondia logo atrás da cabeça do Sr. Cumberbatch, no ângulo em que eu o via; de perfil pra mim, com o rosto sorridente virado ao filho, ele parecia um dos seres mais lindos que já vi na vida.

O sol atrás dele formava uma linha bem definida do seu contorno, quase uma aura. O vento fazia balançar uma única mecha do seu cabelo, um cachinho rebelde que eu conhecia bem por estar sempre pulando no rosto dele quando não penteava o cabelo pra trás. Seu rosto parecia esculpido; o nariz era angular com uma pontinha curva perfeita, e o sorriso de lábios bem delineados formavam covinhas lindas nos cantinhos da sua boca.

Sem exagerar, acho que fiquei uns bons minutos em órbita encarando ele. Quando me toquei, percebi só faltava eu babar pra completar minha expressão pateta.

— Tudo bem aí? — Sr. Cumberbatch levantou o olhar pra mim, descontraído. O azul da sua íris era muito claro, quase transparente, e cheio de um humor que não entendi. 

— T-tudo. —Pigarreei e olhei pra baixo, tentando não ficar vermelha. Será que ele percebeu que o encarei por uma eternidade? Bem provável. — Você quer alguma coisa das barracas? Um doce, talvez uma cerveja?

— Depende. — Seu olhar voltou para o bebê, cheio de ternura — Se eu tomar uma cerveja, você vai me acompanhar?

— Eu não... — Na verdade, eu adoraria. Mas como tecnicamente eu estava em horário de trabalho...

— Vai, não considere hoje como um dia útil. Considere como... Uma confraternização da empresa.

— Confraternização da empresa? — Eu ri, sarcástica.

— É... Eu sei lá. — Riu também, mas eu não tinha certeza se era pra mim ou para Tom. — Só baixe sua guarda um pouco. Você sabe que eu já o fiz muitas vezes.

Ui.

Era impossível controlar minhas memórias quando ele se referia tão diretamente aos momentos mais _indiscretos_ da nossa relação, e sempre acabava com o coração na boca nessa brincadeira. Só faltou eu levantar do banco com um salto, de tão eufórica que fiquei.

Espera aí. Eu disse “nossa relação”?

Esquece isso.

Não sei nem porque pensei nisso.

Três cervejas cada depois, o céu já começava a tomar um tom amarelado, quase laranja, de fim de tarde. Ainda faltava uma hora até o pôr-do-sol, e Tom, depois de uma breve manha resolvida pelo colo do pai, dormia em paz. As pessoas estavam claramente mais bêbadas e algumas crianças, agora livres da supervisão dos pais, corriam entre mesas e barracas umas atrás das outras, numa brincadeira que nem tenho certeza se tinha propósito ou não. Era revigorante estar ali, naquele momento.

A conversa entre Benedict e eu foi uma das melhores desde que o conheci. Foi amena, sem assuntos polêmicos nem pessoais - ou seja, basicamente uma hora e meia de histórias minhas como babá e ele me explicando mais ou menos o que fazia, e porque tinha que ir a jantares e festas quase todos os finais de semana. Me esforcei bastante pra prestar atenção em tudo que ele me dizia (seus ombros largos debruçados sobre a mesa quando se apoiou nela, depois de colocar Tom de volta no carrinho, eram uma distração tentadora), mas consegui e acho que nos demos muito bem.

Foi ai que, quando percebi que o sol abaixava, me levantei.

— Acho que vou dar uma olhada nas flores agora, antes que o sol se ponha. — Senti minhas bochechas coradas e um sorriso bobo no meu rosto desde a segunda caneca de cerveja. — Tem problema? Posso levar Tom comigo, se quiser.

— Por que, não estou convidado? — Benedict sorria, sua expressão brincando entre divertida e maliciosa, e se levantou logo depois de mim. — Vamos lá. Vai ser divertido.

Fui empurrando o carrinho, pois ele se negou a me deixar levar a bolsa de bebê. Eu já disse que ele é super cavalheiro? Pois é.

Chegando nas estufas, vi uma movimentação maior do que esperava. Logo na entrada, muitas senhoras e alguns senhores de idade conversavam e tomavam licor cheio de sorrisos; na parte de trás, uma aglomeração de caras – desde adolescentes até alguns um pouco mais velhos que eu, tipo uns 25, 26 anos – riam alto e mexiam com as moças que passavam perto, parecendo se divertir com aquilo. Dei de ombros e fomos pra primeira estufa; quando entramos, Sr. Cumberbatch insistiu em pegar o carrinho, só enquanto eu olhava as flores, e não consegui dizer não apesar de ficar totalmente sem graça.

A estufa parecia quase outra dimensão. O ar ali era mais fresco, mais cheiroso, talvez até mais leve. À minha esquerda tinham rosas enormes, inteiramente desabrochadas, de pelo menos três tons diferentes, dispostas em suas roseiras; à direita, as orquídeas mais altas e cheirosas que eu já vi. Tinha uma que cheirava a chocolate, eu juro! Mais pra frente, begônias e violetas; girassóis e hibiscos; hortênsias e um conjuntinho muito simpático de dentes de leão. Samambaias penduradas no teto pendiam sobre as nossas cabeças, e Benedict ficou tão quieto enquanto eu admirava tudo, que até o esqueci por alguns segundos.

Era um sonho, como se o condado tivesse montado uma armadilha imensa pra Primavera e a prendido ali, naquela estufa cheirosa e bem iluminada, pra nos mostrar.

Quando saímos da primeira e íamos em direção à segunda, Sr. Cumberbatch finalmente se pronunciou.

— Você gosta bastante de flores, então? — Perguntou, gentil.

— Desde pequena! Acho que são o exemplo perfeito de como a natureza é, bom... Perfeita. — Levantei o olhar e sorri na sua direção, mas apenas por um minuto. O cenário e o ambiente eram românticos demais pra eu vacilar. Tenho que me focar na exposição.

Infelizmente, Benedict não ajudou minha causa.

— Qual a sua favorita? — Entramos na segunda estufa com ele ao meu lado.

— Ah, não sei dizer. — Sorri, debruçada sobre algumas margaridas amarelas. — Sou ruim de fazer escolhas... Acho que depende do dia.

Ele concordou e continuamos a andar.

Uma fileira de tulipas e gardênias depois, ele voltou a falar.

— Qual a sua favorita hoje, então?

Achei graça e olhei pra ele com a expressão mais irônica que pude Pra minha surpresa, ele não fazia o mesmo; estava sério, parecendo bem sincero. Engoli em seco.

— Hm, essa é difícil. Olha essas daqui, como são bonitas. – Apontei para um arranjo de flores brancas bem delicadas, de pétalas finas e miolo preto, e li a placa. – “Estrela-de-Belém, _ornithogalum arabicum_. Originária da África e sul da Europa.” Legal.

Encontrei seus olhos mais uma vez e sorri. Ele encarou a flor um pouco antes de voltar a me encarar, e então sorriu também, um pouco perdido. Pra variar, não entendi; como sempre, ignorei.

— Acho que hoje, é ela. A Estrela-de-Belém. – Ri comigo mesma e continuei andando.

No caminho pra terceira estufa, Tom acordou e começou a gemer. Peguei-o no colo com a maior delicadeza possível e o balancei de leve de um lado para o outro, enquanto apontava para uma mamadeira pronta num bolsinho da mochila para Benedict me dar. Assim que começou a tomar, parou de chorar, e o coloquei contente de volta ao carrinho.

Foi aí que, enquanto Sr. Cumberbatch entrava com o carrinho na última estufa, alguma coisa me puxou pela manga do casaco.

Um cara aparentemente um pouco mais velho que eu, com uma barba rala e cabelo desgrenhado, me soltou assim que virei. Encolhi o braço com uma expressão meio surpresa, acuada, e ele começou a falar antes de eu poder dizer alguma coisa.

— Oi, princesa. – Seu bafo cheirava a cerveja. Tipo muito. – Você é daqui do condado? Não lembro de te ver por aí.

— Vim de Londres. – Respondi, seca. 

— É, eu lembraria de você se fosse daqui. – Pôs as mãos no quadril e apontou com o nariz pra estufa. – Veio com seu pai ver as flores? Programa familiar?

Seu sorriso era amarelo e especialmente desagradável. Olhei por cima do ombro, na direção da estufa, procurando Benedict.

— Ele não é meu pai. – Retruquei, um pouco ofendida. Quer dizer, não tenho tanta cara de criança assim. Acho.

— Ele é o que então, seu namorado? – O homem pigarreou alto, abaixando um pouco o rosto pra poder chegar perto do meu. – Não acha que ele é um pouco velho pra você, lindinha?

Desacreditei. Pleno século 21 e ainda tenho que ouvir esse tipo de coisa!

— Lindinha? – Meu rosto se contorceu em nojo. – Escuta, eu não sei o que você quer, mas...

Uma mão pesada pegou no meu ombro e dei um pulo de susto. Pra minha sorte, era só o Sr. Cumberbatch, mas tinha uma expressão de poucos amigos que era verdadeiramente inédita pra mim, e com certeza de dar medo.

— Algum problema aqui? – Seus olhos azuis me fitaram de cima a baixo, e então se viraram ao cara na minha frente.

— Depende. – O outro estufou o peito, torcendo os lábios enquanto falava. – Se você não é pai dela, é o que? O namorado?

Senti o sangue subir pra minha cabeça tão rápido que fiquei tonta.

Não acredito que ele falou isso na frente do Sr. Cumberbatch. Não acredito.

— Isso não é da sua...

— E se eu for? – Benedict me cortou. Aliás, nenhum dos dois nem olhou pra mim quando comecei a falar. – O que você tem com isso?

O homem deu um passo pra trás como se tivesse levado um baque, obviamente descontente com a resposta. Voltou a pôr as mãos no quadril e, depois de dar uma boa olhada em mim de cima a baixo (nem um pouco tão charmoso quanto o Sr. Cumberbatch), abriu um sorriso maldoso e voltou a falar.

— Nem fodendo que é. – Deu um passo na direção de Benedict, atrevido. – Eu duvido.

— Se você duvida ou não, pouco me interessa. Agora volta de onde você veio antes que eu tenha que chamar sua mãe pra vir te buscar.

Sr. Cumberbatch, visivelmente bravo, soltou uma mão do carrinho de Tom e pegou no meu braço, talvez um pouco mais forte do que o normal. Já íamos dando meia-volta quando, pra minha surpresa, o bêbado chato agarrou meu outro braço com muito menos delicadeza.

— Ei! 

— Então vai lá. – O homem me puxou um pouco na sua direção e, no ângulo em que fiquei, o sol estava logo atrás da cabeça de Benedict mais uma vez. Por estar contra a luz, não consegui ver sua expressão quando o chato finalmente disse: – Prova.

Os dedos de Benedict afrouxaram seu aperto no meu braço e me soltaram completamente quando o cara disse isso. O cara também me largou, me empurrando desengonçada na direção do Sr. Cumberbatch, com um sorriso triunfante.

Meus joelhos estavam tão moles que eu podia cair a qualquer momento. Ao invés de corar, senti todo o sangue fugir das minhas bochechas e as palmas das minhas mãos suarem.

Isso não está acontecendo. Isso não está acontecendo.

Preciso fazer alguma coisa.

— E-eu... – Minha voz tremeu por um segundo, enquanto dava passos inconsciente para trás, para longe deles; mal conseguia segurar o impulso de sair correndo e fugir da situação como eu fazia quando ficava com medo aos 8 anos. – Se ele é meu namorado ou não, você...

— Lucy.

A voz do Sr. Cumberbatch saiu lenta e grave da sua boca, me cortando sutilmente. Tinha um tom calmo nela que me surpreendeu, considerando a raiva que parecia passar só alguns momentos antes. Levantei o olhar para encará-lo, mas o sol ainda estava às suas costas e escurecia sua frente; tive que apertar os olhos e cobrir alguns raios que batiam diretamente nos meus olhos com a mão.

Não vi seu rosto, mas vi os nós dos dedos ficarem brancos com a força do seu aperto no guidão do carrinho de Tom. Senti uma onda de sangue gelado subir pelas minhas veias; o que ele ia fazer, bater no cara? Arrumar a maior confusão? Eu teria que sair correndo com Tom e fugir da polícia?

Ao invés disso, ele soltou o carrinho e se virou pra mim, cobrindo totalmente o sol com seus ombros largos muito bem dispostos sob o suéter azul-marinho escolhido por ele hoje de manhã. Deu um passo na minha direção e me lançou o olhar mais estranho que eu já tinha visto: suas sobrancelhas se curvavam numa expressão de pesar, mas o brilho dos olhos acusava agitação, tipo adrenalina.

A partir daí, a coisa ficou muito surreal. Foi muito rápido devagar, e depois muito devagar – talvez eu tenha sofrido um derrame relâmpago que veio e passou em um segundo, ou coisa parecida. 

Benedict deu outro passo, curvou o rosto na minha direção e, sem eu notar, passou um braço forte pela minha cintura, me apertando contra seu peito com firmeza. Podia sentir seu calor contra mim de novo, seu peito subindo e descendo com a respiração, e meus joelhos vacilando. A ponta dos seus dedos tocava minhas costelas por cima da blusa, e estava concentrada nessa sensação quando sua mão livre levantou meu rosto e me segurou pela nuca.

Meu coração batia tão rápido e tão forte que podia senti-lo contra minhas costelas sem nem tentar. Provavelmente o Sr. Cumberbatch também sentia, pois estávamos totalmente pressionados um contra o outro. Foi impossível ignorar o lugar em especial onde seu quadril encontrava com a minha barriga. Ele passou o dedão pela minha bochecha com ternura por um momento e, com uma expressão indecifrável, curvou o corpo pra frente, me inclinando para trás. Só tive um segundo para soltar um suspiro, e então ele me beijou. Uma onda de eletricidade começou a se espalhar pelo meu corpo partindo exatamente de onde nossas bocas se encontravam, e se misturou com o violento frio na barriga que estava sentindo desde que ele disse meu nome.

Seus lábios eram macios contra os meus. O cheiro da sua pele era doce, misturado com um pouco de loção pós-barba e o gel que ele passava no cabelo. A mão que me pegava pela nuca era gentil e suave; a mão que segurava minha cintura abria os dedos pra me sentir melhor e me agarrava com força. Minha mente entrou em pane e já nem sentia mais meu coração – tudo que eu sentia era Benedict contra mim. E apesar de ter hesitado com toda a surpresa do momento, fui rápida em passar meus braços pelo pescoço dele e entrelaçar os dedos no seu cabelo para não deixa-lo ir tão cedo.

Foi o momento perfeito. Ele soltou meu rosto e minha cintura lentamente, encaixando as mãos na minha cintura e me dando liberdade pra ficar nas pontas dos pés e beijá-lo melhor. No começo, o beijo foi devagar e carinhoso; quando finalmente pude abraça-lo como gostaria, mordi-lhe o lábio e esperei que me beijasse de verdade, com toda a vontade que ele poderia ter e que eu com certeza tinha.

Aí, ele me soltou.

Eu ainda estava de olhos fechados, com a esperança de que ele estivesse só retomando o fôlego pra voltar a me beijar, e então suas mãos soltaram meu corpo. Ele deu um passo pra trás, tirando meus braços de cima dos seus ombros gentilmente, e pigarreou baixinho. Abri os olhos, deixando os braços caírem frouxos do meu lado, e o encarei com uma única palavra a dizer:

— Nossa...

Olhei para Benedict, pasma, e o que vi me deixou mais chocada ainda.

Ele estava corado. Benedict Cumberbatch estava com as bochechas coradas e a respiração curta... De me beijar. O cabelo adoravelmente desgrenhado, a boca inchada e avermelhada... De me beijar!

Eu juro que se um meteoro caísse na Terra naquele momento e extinguisse a raça humana, eu teria morrido mais feliz que jamais estive.

Olhando em volta, percebi que o cara chato não estava mais lá. Deve ter se mandado quando o Sr. Cumberbatch me abraçou. Foi um alívio, ao mesmo tempo que acabou criando mais um milhão de questões pra mim.

Antes que meus pensamentos pudessem tomar conta do momento, Benedict deu um passo na minha direção de novo, dessa vez segurando o guidão do carrinho de Tom com uma mão.

— Peço desculpas. Sei que foi totalmente inadequado e inapropriado fazer isso, mas parecia ser o único jeito de me livrar dele. Não quero que pense que...

Respirei fundo, retomando o fôlego.

— Sr. Cumberbatch, você não preci-

— ... Em momento algum quis te desrespeitar, e espero que isso não te deixe desconfortável, minhas intenções foram as melhores e... – Ele continuou a falar como se eu simplesmente não tivesse abrido a boca.

— Sr. Cumberbatch, eu não-

— ... Sei que nem sempre sou um exemplo de empregador, mas acho que temos uma boa relação e...

— Benedict. – Levantei o tom de voz por um momento, mas o que realmente o fez parar de vomitar palavras foi eu pegar sua mão livre com delicadeza.

Finalmente ele estava quieto. Quieto e simplesmente lívido, com os olhos arregalados como se tivesse visto um fantasma.

— Não tem problema. Eu... – Olhei para nossas mãos e ele seguiu meu olhar. – Eu não me importo.

Sua expressão se tornou séria, e apesar de não ter correspondido ao meu aperto na sua mão, com certeza correspondeu ao beijo que lhe dei logo em seguida, puxando-lhe pelo pescoço até minha altura e me pressionando contra ele mais uma vez.

Não sei o que deu em mim. Só acho que quando a gente tem uma oportunidade como essa, não pode deixar passar. Mesmo que possa te custar um emprego.


	9. And I hope it rains

Já passava das dez horas quando finalmente voltamos pra casa. Tom estava no décimo quinto sono, enquanto eu sofria com o silêncio esmagador que tinha se instalado desde que Benedict soltou meu abraço e saiu andando pela feira, carrinho e bolsa na mão, sem dizer nada.

Por alguns segundos, achei que tinha feito a coisa certa. Quer dizer, ele me beijou de volta, então não pode ter sido tão ruim assim…

Eu acho.

Quando finalmente arrumamos todas as coisas de Tom e ele continuava a dormir tranquilo nos braços do pai, joguei minha mochila nas costas e tentei ir embora sem ser notada. Nem preciso dizer que não funcionou, né?

– Lucy - Sr. Cumberbatch disse, rompendo o silêncio com o tom mais grave que sua voz poderia ter.

Só virei em sua direção, sem resposta.

– Obrigado pelo passeio. Eu diria pra você compensar o dia extra de trabalho amanhã, mas terei que ir trabalhar sem falta. Podemos pensar em algo outro dia dessa semana, ou na outra.

– Não se preocupe, Sr. Cumberbatch, Hoje foi muito mais um feriado do que um dia de trabalho pra mim. Mais pra frente vemos isso.

Nos encaramos por um momento, sem palavras. Era como se o verdadeiro teor daquela conversa estivesse tímido demais pra aparecer. Aquilo começou a corroer meu estômago, ainda que só durasse alguns segundos. Eu tinha que saber. Tinha que falar alguma coisa.

– Sobre hoje, Sr. Cumberbatch, eu só queria…

– Não. - Me cortou sem cerimônias. - A culpa não foi sua. Foi minha. Mas garanto que isso não vai voltar a acontecer.

Por mais que seu tom indicasse que queria me tranquilizar, teve o efeito oposto. Senti meu coração despencar dentro de mim, como se aquelas palavras tivessem aberto um buraco sem fundo no meu peito.

Engoli em seco. Mal sabia ele que não, a culpa não era dele. Era toda minha, com as minhas fantasias e minha solidáo, fazendo tudo errado.

Respondi um "boa noite" bem breve e fui embora, tentando ignorar as lágrimas teimosas que caiam.

No dia seguinte, tirando meus olhos inchados e uma moral bem baixa, tudo rolou como de costume. Cheguei lá logo antes do Sr. Cumberbatch sair e passei o dia com Tom, que agora já andava bem, apesar de sempre apoiado em alguma coisa. Foi graças a ele que consegui fazer as pazes com o que tinha acontecido; não era o fim do mundo ter que me desfazer dos meus devaneios com o Sr. Cumberbatch. Eu tinha Tom, sempre infalível na arte de me fazer sorrir e derreter de amor. Quando eu for mãe, acho que vou ter vários filhos, só pra cuidar de vários bebês...

Aí lembrei de todos os pirralhos que cuidei, e mudei de ideia. Acho que um ou dois já tá bom.

Não era nem fim de tarde quando ouvi meu celular tocar, dentro da minha mochila. Era raro isso acontecer, já que ninguém fala comigo a não ser minha mãe e algumas amigas que ligavam de tempos em tempos. O que será que foi agora?

Deixei Tom na frente da televisão e fui buscar o aparelho. O que dizia na tela quase me matou.

 **[07341-497649]:** _Como você está?_

Respirei fundo. Sabia muito bem de quem era aquele número.

 **[07822-169906]:** _Tudo certo por aqui. Tom está bem. E você?_

Ficava mais ansiosa a cada segundo que se passava. Ele nunca me mandava mensagem. Nunca mesmo - depois do que aconteceu ontem então, imaginei que não ia querer nem olhar na minha cara.

Quer dizer, não mais do que o relacionamento empregado-empregador exige, né.

O celular tocou mais uma vez, uns cinco minutos depois, quando eu já estava sentada no sofá com o pequeno.

**[07341-497649]:** _Também._

Que merda de resposta. Minha ansiedade se tornou decepção. Ele só queria saber do Tom e…

Mais um toque.

**[07341-497649]:** _Você sabe dirigir?_

**[07822-169906]:** _Bicicletas, só se for. Por quê?_

A próxima resposta veio só duas horas depois, mas eu já não estava mais tão animada. Na verdade, não sei nem porque me animei - acho que é verdade quando dizem que a esperança é a última que morre, a maldita.

 **[07341-497649]:** _Vou me atrasar um pouco. Por favor, me espere._

Ergui as sobrancelhas. Que outra opção eu teria além de esperar? Fugir com Tom pra Itália?

Não queria admitir nem pra mim mesma, mas fiquei bem inquieta até ele chegar, uma hora depois do habitual. Tom dormia no meu colo quando ouvi a porta abrir, mas ninguém entrou. Dei alguns passos na direção do corredor até que escutei sua voz:

– Lucy? Pode vir aqui fora, por favor?

Fui. Sr. Cumberbatch estava na varanda, perfeito como sempre, mas não olhava pra mim. Olhava para seu lado direito, que só consegui enxergar depois que sai pela porta. Era uma bicicleta azul-celeste com uma cadeirinha de bebê na frente.

Nem disse nada, só o olhei com toda a confusão que sentia no momento.

– É muito inconveniente ter que me preocupar com a sua volta pra casa todos os dias, principalmente quando vai tarde da noite. E também me surpreende uma mulher da sua idade ainda não saber dirigir.

Ele continuava a não olhar pra mim, as mãos no bolso da calça.

– Considere esse um bônus pelo bom trabalho. É sua. A cadeirinha é para Tom, claro. Acho que pode fazer bem um passeio ou outro durante os dias, pra não ficarem o tempo todo presos em casa me esperando chegar.

– Sr. Cumberbatch, eu não posso aceitar esse… Bônus. - Olhava da bicicleta para a cadeirinha, e de volta a Benedict, sem saber o que dizer.

– É contra as regras da agência?

– Não. É contra minhas regras pessoais.

– Você é contra presentes?

– Se não são merecidos, sim. Além do que, não preciso de bônus, o que recebo já me basta e...

Benedict riu, passando uma das mãos pelo rosto.

– Sua mãe nunca te ensinou que é falta de educação recusar um presente? Mal criada.

Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem na hora.

– Perdão, Sr. Cumberbatch. Não quero parecer ingrata, é só que…

– Então aceite o presente. E pare de me chamar assim, ou da próxima vez te dou coisa pior.

Aceitei, por pura e espontânea pressão. Voltando pra casa na bicicleta, no entanto, fiquei muito agradecida; não só podia aproveitar o vento correndo pelo meu rosto, como também tinha algo de Benedict só pra mim.

Se o presente foi uma má ideia? É claro que sim. Ele só não sabe.

Chegando em casa, apaixonada pelo presente, resolvi ser um pouco menos cretina em relação a isso.

**[07822-169906]:** _Não precisava, mas realmente gostei da bicicleta. Azul é uma das minhas cores favoritas. Muito obrigada mesmo!_

Hesitei em enviar, mas o fiz na melhor das intenções: afinal, o cara tinha mesmo se preocupado em procurar uma bicicleta pra mim, comprado e tudo mais. O mínimo que eu podia fazer era agradecer de verdade, e quem sabe mais pra frente pensar em algo legal pra retribuir.

Não, não _isso_ que eu acabei de pensar. _Isso_ só vai acontecer nas minhas fantasias, nos meus sonhos…

**[07341-497649]:** _Ela combina com você. Descendo a rua hoje, era cena digna de pintura._

Queria poder controlar a felicidade que aquela mensagem me deu, mas não consegui. Qualquer migalha de elogio dele parecia uma festa pra mim. Que idiota.

**[07341-497649]:** _E não há de quê. Sou eu quem devo agradecer._

[ **07822-169906]:** _Agradecer? Pelo o quê?_  
Ele não me respondeu mais, e obviamente não consegui dormir tão cedo, presa na lembrança daquele beijo tão rápido do dia anterior.


	10. You're the perfect lullaby

A bicicleta acabou se tornando um presente muito melhor do que eu esperava. Comecei a usá-la pra tudo, até pra ir ao mercado, que é logo no fim da rua. Gosto de pensar que foi pela praticidade e pela delícia que era pedalar por aí, mas algo no fundo da minha mente sabia que não. Meu motivo tinha nome e endereço.

Com o tempo, o beijo no festival de flores virou só uma lembrança. Os dias foram passando e tudo voltou ao normal, à rotina, chegando num ponto em que até me questionei se, na verdade, tive um momento de insanidade completa e alucinei tudo que aconteceu. Só tinha uma coisa que não me deixava aceitar essa conclusão: depois daquela tarde, todos os nossos momentos juntos foram silenciosos e desconfortáveis, como se a presença um do outro fosse angustiante.

Antes, era só pra mim.

Com o verão, meu humor melhorou um pouco. Naquela manhã em especial cheguei na casa dos Cumberbatch uns minutinhos mais tarde, pois quis andar ao invés de usar a bicicleta. Me arrependi quando vi a cara de Benedict ao abrir a porta:

— O que aconteceu com a sua bicicleta?

Bom dia pra você também, cara.

— Nada. — Dei de ombros. — Só quis vir andando hoje. Curtir o sol.

Ele não pareceu muito feliz, mas também não eram muitas as vezes que parecia. Entrei pra mais um dia de trabalho tranquilo e contente com o meu neném favorito, Tom. Agora já andava pra lá e pra cá, balbuciava que era uma beleza, mas estava aprendendo a fazer manha e sempre me dobrava. Não resisto a fofura! Sou mole demais com ele.

Lá pro fim da tarde, ouvi meu celular apitar. Benedict acabou pegando o hábito de me mandar umas mensagens pra perguntar de Tom durante o dia, então não fiquei tão surpresa quanto da primeira vez – quer dizer, isso até ler o que ele falou.

**[07341-497649]:** _Pode voltar um pouco mais tarde pra casa hoje? Preciso conversar com vocë._

Essa é a forma mais eficaz de matar uma pessoa de infarto fulminante: uma mensagem escrito ˜preciso falar com você˜. Puta que pariu.

Será que é isso? Ele cansou do climão e vai me demitir?

Ou então recebeu uma bolada de dinheiro e está indo embora, morar pra lá do Canal?

Não tenho estabilidade emocional pra lidar com uma coisa dessas.

**[07822-169906]:** _Claro. O que houve?_

Saber que ele não ia responder não me impediu de ficar checando a tela do celular de cinco em cinco segundos até as malditas seis horas, quando finalmente ele chegou.

Podia sentir meu rosto pálido e meu estômago virado de ansiedade. Era agora. Peguei Tom no colo e o abracei com um pouco mais de força que o normal. AInda cheirava a banho. 

— Lucy? — Benedict apareceu, vindo do corredor. — Tudo bem por aqui?

É claro que não. Não tá nada bem. Quem manda uma mensagem daquelas e ainda tem coragem de perguntar?!

— Tudo certo... — Balançava Tom levemente de um lado pro outro, mais por mim do que por ele. Sentia que ia explodir de nervoso. — E o senhor? Disse que queria conversar.

Benedict ignorou o fato de eu tê-lo chamado de senhor. Estranhei.

— Sim, eu gostaria. — Apontou para a poltrona ao lado do sofá, onde me sentei. Ele sentou ao meu lado, no sofá, logo em seguida. Não abri a boca. Na verdade, acho que eu nem sabia mais falar.

— Bom, sei que as minúcias do meu trabalho não interessam, então não vou me prolongar. Tenho algumas ações de empresas estrangeiras, e preciso me encontrar com seus diretores de tempos em tempos. Esse é o caso, então vou precisar viajar por mais ou menos uma semana, pros Estados Unidos, na semana que vem.

O peso no meu peito sumiu em um instante até que, pensando bem no que ele disse, foi substituído por pura confusão. Não tive tempo pra perguntar, mas também não foi necessário.

— Lucy, eu gostaria que você viesse comigo pra América. Pra cuidar de Tom, claro. Você não vai gastar nada, e só vamos passar os dias úteis lá. O que acha?

Embranqueci. Daí, senti meu rosto corar. Não durou muito – logo estava pálida de novo. Aterrorizada.

— E-eu…

— Se eu tivesse dito que o mundo estava acabando lá fora, você estaria mais animada. — Sr. Cumberbatch achava graça enquanto eu tentava lembrar como juntar palavras em frases.

É claro que a ideia era ótima. Cinco dias viajando pra longe com ninguém menos do que O Pai Gato do Ano e O Bebê Mais Fofo de Todos soava como as férias perfeitas, mesmo que com um pouquinho de trabalho. Nunca sai da Europa, o que também ia ser demais pra mim.

Mas nada disso se comparava ao meu verdadeiro problema. 

— Nunca saí do continente, Sr. Cumberbatch.

— Tudo tem uma primeira vez. Não tem segredo, a única coisa que muda é o sotaque. E a educação, no caso deles. — Riu da própria piada. Não partilhei da risada.

— E tem os custos das passagens, hospedagem…

— Isso tudo vai pras contas da empresa. Não tem com o que se preocupar.

Ah, tem. Tem sim.

— A não ser que você não queira ir.

Engoli em seco. Foi a primeira vez em meses que o olhei bem nos olhos, como fazia antes. O que vi foi um homem orgulhoso tentando fazer um pedido humilde sem conseguir. Aquilo me derreteu.

Sou mole demais com ele.

— Não, tudo bem. Vamos pra América.

Só de falar aquilo, senti minha pressão cair. Coloquei Tom no chão, no meio da sua baguncinha, na sala.

Vamos pra América, eu disse. Que beleza.

Chegamos em Heathrow às 10 da noite de domingo. O aeroporto, que já era bem bonito de dia, parecia quase um shopping ou um hotel chique durante a noite, com todas as luzes acesas e as paredes de vidro nos refletindo. Apesar da movimentação, que era sempre muita, as coisas estavam tranquilas e tudo corria como o esperado.

Pelo menos pra Benedict, eu acho. Eu, por outro lado, estava à beira de uma crise.

Tom estava no meu colo, e sua grande mala azul-bebê vinha no meu ombro direito; já o Sr. Cumberbatch insistiu em levar ambas as nossas malas de rodinha, mais minha bolsa e toda a papelada pra entregar no guichê. Quem via de fora com certeza enxergava uma família, alguns inclusive passaram acenando para mim e para Tom, como se para chamar a atenção do bebê.

Fiquei orgulhosa. Sim, ele é lindo demais mesmo. Podem babar!

Consegui focar bastante em Tom até embarcarmos. Foi aí que a coisa degringolou, pra mim. Benedict o pegou no colo, tentando acalmar uma de suas manhas, quando comecei a olhar em volta e tudo girou.

A cadeira parecia desconfortável, mesmo na primeira classe. Tinha TV, revistas, mil botões pra ajeitar o assento, ar-condicionado, aeromoças bem vestidas e uma comida melhor; nada foi o suficiente pra apaziguar minha crise.

A verdade é que nunca saí daqui porque tenho horror de aviões.

Eu já tentei de tudo, de verdade. Tomei remédios, trouxe leituras e mantras pra ouvir, mas sempre terminava fazendo um escândalo, desesperada, e desembarcando em meio a protestos de todos os passageiros ansiosos pra decolar.

Era feio mesmo. Uma vez até vomitei na plataforma. Não foi legal.

E, não bastando meu ataque de pânico iminente, ainda estava com Benedict e Tom, que agora estava entretido com a TVzinha na sua frente.

Minha mão começou a transpirar, e agarrei os braços da cadeira com força. Tudo que eu quero é conseguir sair do chão. Por favor.

Meu coração martelava contra as minhas costelas, e não conseguia mais contar minha respiração. Saía curta, sufocada. O lugar parecia fechado demais, abafado demais, cheio demais – me sentia encurralada.

Foi aí que ele percebeu.

— Lucy? — Sr. Cumberbatch começou, baixinho — O que foi?

Infelizmente eu não ia responder. Tinha medo de que, se abrisse a boca, vomitasse na hora.

Pelo amor de Deus. Por que eu disse que sim? Por quê?

Ou melhor: por que eu não posso só ser normal como todas as outras pessoas que viajam pelo mundo, por aí?

Sentia a boca muito seca, e resolvi fechar os olhos e voltar a contar a respiração. 1, 2. 1, 2. 1--

Alguma coisa encostou em mim, e meu reflexo foi de me encolher; não funcionou, no entanto, pois Benedict agarrou minha mão com firmeza, e entrelaçou nossos dedos, decidido.

Todo o sangue que tinha fugido do meu rosto agora subia de volta, e fiquei zonza por um instante. Engoli em seco mais uma vez, até que me ouvi dizer, baixinho:

— Não gosto de voar. — Sentia minha mão fria e úmida junto a dele, tão grande que poderia fechar o punho e escondê-la completamente.

— Não pense nisso. Preste atenção na minha mão. — Ele dizia, mas não olhava pra mim; sua atenção parecia toda voltada a Tom, que chupava um dedo, no seu colo.

Fechei os olhos e obedeci. Continuava tentando fazer a contagem e acalmar a bagunça na minha cabeça, mas parecia que aquele aperto quente só me deixava mais confusa ainda. Talvez fosse só meu amor platônico por ele falando, mas era como se sua mão fosse firme e gentil ao mesmo tempo, segurando com força mas sem deixar de sentir a minha pele. A tentação de senti-lo foi tão grande, que deixei escapar um movimento lento e macio dos meus dedos contra as costas da sua mão. Sua pele era quente e lisa, mas áspera, a mão magra. Senti meu coração pular, mas dessa vez não foi de pânico.

Resolvi aproveitar aquela sensação por alguns segundos, até minha crise começar de novo. Não ia demorar, mas seria o suficiente pra me arrancar uns sorrisos mais tarde, quando eu estiver de volta em casa depois de um surto psicótico na hora de decolar, como sempre.

Contei até dez. 1, inspira. 2, expira.

3, inspira. 4, expira.

Alguém estava falando alguma coisa nos auto-falantes. Ignorei – só continuei a fazer movimentos circulares nas costas da mão de Benedict enquanto contava.

5, inspira. 6, expira.

7, inspira. 8, expira.

9, inspira…

O avião começou a vibrar e abri os olhos em desespero. Era isso. Eu precisava descer. Tentei desvencilhar minha mão da dele, mas seu aperto pareceu de pedra. Não mexeu um milímetro sequer.

— Sr. Cumberbatch, por favor, eu…

Já estávamos andando pela pista, podia ver as luzes pela janela se afastando. Segurei a mão de Benedict com minha outra mão também, apertando. Podia ouvir meu coração bater nas orelhas.

Então, ele se virou pra mim. Me olhou nos olhos como nunca fez, eu acho.

Senti meu estômago afundar e um formigamento subir, como se estivesse caindo de uma montanha russa. Nunca tinha visto o azul dos seus olhos tão claros. Não soltei sua mão.

Então, o avião parou. Ou pelo menos foi o que pareceu, pois já não sentia mais nada além de uma leve vibração nos pés.

Sr. Cumberbatch sorriu. Eu continuava suando frio.

— Viu?

O encarei, atônita. Como poderia sorrir numa situação daquela? Senti minha boca abrir, como se fosse protestar, mas só gaguejei. Ainda estava nervosa, e apertando tanto a mão dele que os nós dos meus dedos estavam brancos.

Ele continuou a sorrir e, ajeitando Tom no seu colo, apontou com a cabeça para a janela.

Desacreditei. Mas não mais do que quando segui seu olhar e olhei pra fora do avião.

Estávamos voando. Pacificamente, tranquilamente, como se estivéssemos no chão, ou só flutuando. E a visão de cima era linda.

Senti meus olhos encherem de lágrimas, mas não as deixei cair. Soltei o aperto da mão de Benedict, mas ele continuou com os dedos entrelaçados nos meus.

Eu consegui. Ainda estávamos longe de chegar, mas eu consegui.

Eu consegui!


	11. What kind of dream is this?

Passamos o resto do vôo de mãos dadas. Até mesmo quando tínhamos que nos separar, pegando Tom, comida ou outras coisas, ele voltava a oferecer sua mão pra mim, de palma virada pra cima, apontando na minha direção.

Não hesitei nenhuma vez.

Em algum momento acabei de adormecendo, provavelmente junto com Tom, e acordei já em solo americano. Estava ansiosa, mas dessa vez, para o bem: estávamos do outro lado do mundo!

Demoramos bastante pra conseguir sair daquele aeroporto cheio e barulhento. As pessoas pareciam mais animadas, mais exuberantes do que o normal, e o sol lá fora era impiedoso, com o céu limpo e bem azul, digno de verão. Era uma bela paisagem, até que saímos do ar condicionado e um bafo quente nos encontrou do lado de fora. Horrível.

Mas chegando no hotel, valeu a pena.

Assim que desci do taxi, fui junto a Benedict para a recepção. Todos em volta eram bastante bronzeados, com sorrisos extremamente brancos e um sotaque bem anasalado. Era engraçado, como se na verdade estivessem todos atuando ou performando. Será que todos aqui em Miami são assim?

Subimos logo depois das nossas bagagens, que foram de carrinho com o carregador de malas. Coisa chique mesmo.

Benedict tinha uma reunião seguida de um grande jantar ainda naquele dia, e só teve tempo de me ajudar a montar o berço de Tom e tomar um banho antes de sair. Não fiquei muito feliz.

Ele percebeu.

— Não faça essa cara. Volto logo, não há perigo de você ficar sozinha desde que fique dentro do hotel.

Ai, ai. Será que ele não percebe? Não consegue ver que ficar aqui nesse hotel com ele É o grande perigo?

Provavelmente não. A vida deve ser boa pra quem vive acima de nós, meros mortais.

Depois que saiu, deixei Tom um pouco na frente da televisão e olhei pela janela: o sol raiando forte, muitas mulheres bonitas na piscina, todos usando uma variedade de roupas brancas e óculos de sol, muito bronzeados. Olhei para minha barriga, mais branca que leite, e suspirei.

Será que ele prefere as morenas?

Passamos a maior parte do dia no quarto, Tom e eu. Era bem bonito, com janelas grandes e bastante claridade; a TV parecia nova, com vários canais, e os edredons de tanto a cama de casal, que ficava no meio do quarto, quanto a de solteiro, que ficava no canto, eram especialmente fofinhos. Me joguei na cama grande mais de uma vez, de propósito, e Tom achou a maior graça. Fiquei rolando com ele de um lado pro outro naquela imensidão branca de algodão, até que resolveu que era hora de sujar a fralda e fazer uma manha daquelas.

Mais pro fim da tarde, quando a temperatura lá fora parecia estar menos absurda, sai com Tom no carrinho para darmos uma volta. Topei com um par de velhinhas simpáticas que não pararam de falar comigo até descermos do elevador –insistiam que o bebê tinha o meu sorriso, por mais que fosse totalmente impossível. Pareceu fofo, mas na verdade só me mostrou que, quando falamos de criança, as pessoas dizem qualquer coisa pra agradar. Vai entender.

A piscina ainda estava cheia de gente, mesmo já tendo escurecido, então passei longe de lá. Quando chequei o relógio, eram 20h: Benedict mal tinha começado seu jantar ainda. Provavelmente só ia vê-lo amanhã de manhã.

Tentei ignorar minha decepção. Quer dizer, eu vim pra trabalhar, não a passeio… Certo? Tenho uma função, por isso estou aqui. Minha expectativas só serviam pra machucar a mim mesma. Então por que não consigo me controlar?

Acabei jantando no quarto mesmo, sem pique pra conhecer mais o prédio. Só queria ficar com Tom e dormir. Foi o que eu fiz, apesar de ter tido que me esforçar bastante pra cair no sono. Pensava nele, não importava o que –como seus ombros eram largos debaixo do terno passado, seu cheiro, suas mãos quentes e ásperas; como meu nome soava no tom grave da sua voz…

Adormeci no meio desse pensamento. O que, se você me perguntar, não era nada mal.

Era madrugada já quando ouvi um estalo e a porta do quarto se abriu. Era Benedict, tentando ser silencioso, mas sem perceber que a claridade do corredor lá fora era pior do que qualquer som que ele pudesse fazer. Tom, por outro lado, continuava a dormir tranquilamente. Eu nem me mexi – só abri os olhos e fiquei ali, observando. Ele fechou a porta e tudo caiu em escuridão novamente; demorei alguns minutos pra voltar a enxergar direito no escuro. Conseguia ver sua silhueta jogada na cama grande, com as pernas pra fora, e os braços se movimentando.

Não sei quanto tempo o encarei, mas o escuro era meu aliado. Passado um tempinho, ouvi a voz do Sr. Cumberbatch, bem baixinha:

— Lucy? — Tinha surpresa no seu tom, como se tivesse acabado de se lembrar que eu estava ali. Se bem o conhecia, provavelmente estava meio bêbado.

— Boa noite, Sr. Cumberbatch – Sussurrei. – Teve um bom jantar?

Ele suspirou pesadamente.

— Bom do jeito que dá pra ser. Mas sim… – Pareceu se perder em pensamentos por um minuto ou dois.

Sua voz morreu no silêncio, e ficamos alguns minutos no escuro sem dizer nada.

Não conseguia dizer se ele ainda estava acordado, mas sei que eu não dormiria tão cedo. Alguma coisa me agitou, e agora me sentia ansiosa.

Então, como uma premonição, Benedict disse, rompendo o silêncio com o sussurro mais lento de todos:

— Lucy… Pode vir até aqui?

Estremeci, mas não o suficiente para me impedir de levantar da cama e tatear no escuro até a beira da cama de casal em que ele estava largado.

Dali podia ouvir sua respiração; era pesada, mas rítmica, quase como se estivesse dormindo. Mas não estava, já que senti sua mão se esticar pra perto, e puxar a ponta da minha camiseta.

— Me dê sua mão. — Disse, decidido. Não quis contrariá-lo.

Peguei a mão que mexia no meu pijama e a envolvi na minha, sem dizer nada. Ele suspirou fundo, como se prendesse a respiração.

Estava muito nervosa, sentindo o coração bater na garganta, incerta do que ia acontecer depois. O Sr. Cumberbatch é sempre imprevisível, mas quando voltava de seus jantares, era muito mais; como se fosse outra pessoa, ou como se o álcool abrisse uma porta que normalmente está fechada a sete chaves.

Sem um pingo de delicadeza, Benedict me puxou pela mão. Não entrelaçou os dedos no meu como no avião, mas seu aperto era tão firme quanto. Cai de barriga pra cima, encarando o teto escuro, tentando respirar o mais tranquilamente possível. 1, inspira. 2, expira.

Podia sentir o tecido da sua camisa roçar contra meu braço, e o calor do seu corpo. Virei o rosto, hesitante, e pude enxergar seu vulto, com o peito subindo e descendo conforme sua respiração.

O silêncio me deixava cada vez mais nervosa. Engolia em seco, com o estômago embrulhado e falhando em respirar direito. A única diferença entre essa crise e a do avião era o frio na barriga que sentia descendo até no meio das minhas pernas. Efeito único e exclusivo de Benedict Cumberbatch.

Os minutos passaram e continuamos ali, de mãos dadas, encarando o teto. Pelo menos eu estava, já que não conseguia ver seus olhos. Ficamos tanto tempo nessa posição, ou pelo menos pareceu, que achei que ele tinha dormido – tentei me mexer, voltar pra minha cama, mas fui repreendida pelo seu braço livre, que envolveu meu ombros e me apertou de lado, num ângulo desconfortável.

— Fica mais um pouco. Não vou fazer nada. Só até passar...

— Deixa eu pegar um copo d'água pra você – Virei para o lado, tentando me ajeitar no seu aperto Daquele jeito, ficamos de frente um para o outro, ainda que não pudesse enxergar nada.

— Não precisa… – Sua voz morreu ao longo que seu braço se afrouxou a minha volta, e senti longos dedos envolvendo meu ombro e descendo lentamente até meu cotovelo. – Só fica aqui.

Obedeci. Não precisava de muito incentivo pra continuar ali. Podia sentir a respiração de Benedict contra o meu rosto, e de olhos abertos conseguia ver seu contorno, mas nada mais do que isso.

— Você está me olhando? –Ele disse, com um tom divertido. Engoli em seco e agradeci mentalmente aos céus pelo breu do quarto.

— Não. – Menti, descarada. – Deveria?

— Só se você quiser. – Suas respostas eram rápidas e afiadas, mas continuava ouvindo prazer em sua voz. Gostava daquele joguinho.

— E se eu quiser? – O sorriso em minha voz era audível.

— Não deveria…

A mão que segurava meu braço voltou a se mexer, fazendo um carinho lento, pra cima e pra baixo, contra a minha pele. Senti meu estômago dar uma pirueta dentro de mim.

— Mas eu gosto. – Ele terminou, soltando um suspiro que fez cócegas nas minhas bochechas.

— Não deveria. – Segurei uma risadinha, mas mesmo no escuro pude ver suas maçãs do rosto levantarem num sorriso. – Mas eu também gosto.

Foi aí que, no mesmo impulso que tive no festival, estiquei meu braço e o passei pela sua cintura. O senti contrair, assustado, mas aos poucos relaxou novamente, sua pele quente mesmo por baixo da camisa que vestia. Tomei sua falta de protesto como uma permissão e o abracei, encaixando meu rosto perfeitamente contra seu peito, como se ali fosse seu lugar.

Fechei os olhos e sorri. Queria aproveitar cada segundo daquilo, cada sensação, pois provavelmente seria uma das últimas oportunidades que teria de chegar tão perto dele.

Pra minha surpresa, ele me abraçou de volta.

Senhoras e senhores, ele passou o braço pelas minhas costas e me apertou contra si, tão certo quanto eu.

Meu rosto esquentou na hora, e dei uma risada contra seu peito. Acho que ele não percebeu.

Tão de perto, sentia seu cheiro: roupa limpa, loção pós-barba e vinho. Por alguma razão, aquele me pareceu o melhor cheiro do mundo. Queria guardá-lo num pote e usá-lo todos os dias da minha vida.

Benedict, por outro lado, tocou o topo da minha cabeça com seu próprio rosto, e respirou fundo entre meus cabelos.

Minhas mãos tremiam. O único som era o de nossas respirações. O quão mais eu poderia aproveitar dessa oportunidade?

Não tive tempo pra testar. Lentamente, Sr. Cumberbatch tirou seus sapatos com os próprios pés e envolveu uma das suas pernas nas minhas. O tecido da sua calça social roçava contra os meus joelhos, e apesar de não ser tão bom quanto sentir sua própria pele, já fez voltar o frio na barriga que descia até… Bom, até lá.

Tomei aquilo como um sinal. É agora ou nunca, Lucy.

Será que estou tirando proveito dele?

Mexi o quadril, o máximo que eu podia dentro do seu aperto, e me pressionei contra sua coxa. Dessa vez, era eu que estava quente – aquele ponto quente no meio das minhas pernas que formigava. Senti seus dedos me apertarem as costas, e sorri, maliciosa.

— Lucy…

Benedict gemeu, quase tão baixo que foi só um murmúrio.

Fingi que não ouvi. Estava concentrada no lugar onde sua coxa me encontrava.

Não pensava mais em contar minha respiração. Na verdade, não sei nem se ainda estava respirando, ou se era tudo uma alucinação. Tanto faz. Se for loucura minha, é a melhor de todas.

Tirei o braço que envolvia sua cintura e levantei a mão até seu rosto, mesmo que não pudesse vê-lo. Toquei-o com as pontas dos dedos, traçando suas linhas e ângulos. Podia sentir suas maçãs do rosto, sua barba mal-feita, a linha do seu queixo…

Em algum momento ali, Benedict pareceu despertar de seu transe bêbado e investiu com a coxa contra mim. Soltei um gemido alto, despreparada.

— Sh… – Ele repreendeu baixinho, como uma criança.

Obedeci, mas já não conseguia me controlar. Mexia o quadril com força ali, na sua perna, agarrando-lhe os cabelos macios da nuca sem pedir permissão.

Nem me lembro da última vez que alguém me tocou assim…

Senti Benedict se mexer também, e num movimento rápido deixamos de estar de frente um para o outro para estarmos em cima um do outro. Tudo que via era seu contorno, seu vulto, mas sabia que aquele rosto que pendia tão próximo do meu agora, acima de mim, vinha para me beijar.

Foi o que aconteceu. Encontrei seus lábios quentes com os meus, e continuei a lhe apertar, puxar os cabelos, me mexer contra a sua perna. Levando em consideração minha pouca roupa, podia chutar que amanhã a calça de Benedict acordaria com uma mancha. Não me importei.

Desci minhas mãos até seu peito, que para a minha surpresa já estava nu. Empurrei a camisa pra longe dos seus ombros, e finalmente senti sua pele toda sob minhas mãos. Era macia, quente, mas firme o suficiente para eu poder delinear seus músculos ali mesmo. Não o fiz, óbvio, mas não por falta de vontade – só por falta de capacidade mesmo.

Sr. Cumberbatch continuou a me beijar, mas suas mãos me seguravam pela cintura enquanto me roçava contra ele. Sentia seu aperto firme, até que me envolveu com os braços e finalmente se deitou sobre mim, trocando sua coxa pelo seu próprio quadril. Ele deu uma investida que pareceu involuntária naquele lugar, e deixei escapar mais um gemido entre beijos. Ele riu, e eu sorri. Envolvi seu quadril com as minhas pernas, o pressionando mais contra mim com os pés. Dessa vez, quem gemeu foi ele.

Quase explodi de alegria. Ou algo parecido.

Suas mãos eram tão grandes que subiram pelas minhas costelas muito rápido, levantando o pouco pano que minha camiseta era, e Benedict afastou o rosto do meu para descer a boca lentamente até meu pescoço, clavicula, e meus seios. Gemi mais uma vez, com a respiração descompassada.

Sou impaciente demais pra preliminares, mas naquela situação, o deixaria ali por horas a fio. Era bom demais pra ser verdade.

O ouvi abrir o cinto da calça, e um sorriso varreu meu rosto. Mordia os lábios, me esforçando para continuar silenciosa; mas se achei que estava difícil naquele momento, é porque não imaginava a sensação de tê-lo dentro de mim, investindo contra mim. Aí sim foi a coisa mais difícil que tive que fazer, não poder gemer ou chamar seu nome, até mesmo nos momentos finais. Afundei meu rosto no seu peito, sentindo seu cheiro ao tremer e investir cada vez mais fundo, mais forte – quando ele terminou, terminei também. Nem precisei me esforçar.

Dormimos juntos na cama grande. Não sei ele, mas eu estava sorrindo.


	12. You can be a sweet dream

Acordei com um aperto suave no braço, e me assustei com o rosto do Sr. Cumberbatch logo acima de mim. Tinha um Tom já banhado e vestido nos braços. Me sentei, atordoada, e antes que eu pudesse dizer algo, ele começou:

– Preciso sair, tenho um almoço do outro lado da cidade e não posso me atrasar. - Falava depressa, como se pensasse em muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo. - Tom já tomou banho, mas não tive tempo de dar almoço. Pode pegá-lo?

Por um momento continuei ali, enrolada nas cobertas da cama grande, sem dizer nem fazer nada. Meu coração disparou com a lembrança do que aconteceu na noite passada. Ergui os braços na direção dele e peguei o nenê, que estava impaciente - mal sabia ele que éramos dois. Murmurei um "bom dia" para Benedict quando saiu, mas não tive resposta. Fiquei estática por alguns minutos, pensando no que tinha rolado ontem. 

Parecia um sonho, como aquelas memórias muito antigas que não sabemos se são mesmo lembranças ou só um pesadelo doido de quando era criança. Não lembro de ter caído no sono, mas acordar na cama dele foi um grande indicativo de que, bom… Acho que rolou mesmo. 

Eu transei com o Sr. Cumberbatch.

Eu, Lucy, a babá que não sabe dirigir.

Ai meu Deus. 

É isso. O fim da minha breve carreira de babá. E tudo por quê? Porque eu decidi que seria legal ter uma paixão platônica incontrolável pelo meu chefe, que convenientemente aparece bêbado em casa de vez em quando. Muito bom, Lucy. Antiética E imoral, já que ainda por cima tirei proveito de um cara embriagado. 

Quer dizer, não acho que eu estava me aproveitando tanto dele quanto ele de mim, mas vou deixar pra pensar na parte boa de tudo depois. Agora preciso dar comida pra Tom, arrumar minhas malas e me preparar para morar com meus pais de novo.

Admito que chorei um pouco enquanto o pequeno almoçava, mas fiz tudo que pude pra me manter na 'superfície' durante o dia. Se eu me perdesse nas expectativas, boas ou ruins, do que iria acontecer, ia pirar feio. Minha preocupação mesmo era o que dizer para as meninas da agência, já que fui uma das que mais criticou a Francielly quando foi demitida por ficar com um pai.

Sou horrível. Uma pessoa simplesmente horrível.

Passei a tarde checando o relógio sem perceber, e a cada minuto que passava meu estômago embrulhava mais. Tom me confortou como pôde, dando coisas pra eu fazer: deu alguns passinhos sozinho, brincou com outros bebês no playground do hotel e fez vários cocôs pra eu limpar. Até que me distrai bem. Foi só no fim da tarde que senti a melancolia chegar, pensando em ter que deixar aquela fofura e nossa rotininha pra trás. Sei que não parece uma vida muito glamurosa, mas acabei me apegando bastante. 

De tarde vi vários homens de terno entrando e saindo do hotel. Cada um que passava era um infarto diferente, mas só até perceber que não, não era o Sr. Cumberbatch. Só mais um engravatado. No quarto ou quinto ataque cardíaco, resolvi voltar pro quarto e ver um pouco de TV. Neurose e bebês não combinam, então eu tinha que me virar como dava pra não deixar me afetar demais.

Coloquei Tom no chão ao lado da cama e ele imediatamente começou a fazer bagunça, jogando e batendo brinquedos pra lá e pra cá. Soltei um suspiro e o deixei ali por um momento, ao lado da minha mala aberta, vazia, mas pronta para ser feita. Queria ser qualquer outra pessoa agora. Qualquer outra, só pra não ter que lidar com Ele. Só de pensar sinto pontadas de ansiedade no peito. Provavelmente ele vai me dispensar imediatamente, e não vou ter nem tempo de me despedir do nenê. Parte meu coração só de pensar...

É claro que eu não estou reclamando da noite passada (até porque acho que nunca vou superar), mas as consequências vão acabar comigo. É o maior constrangimento da minha vida, o fim do meu emprego, e tudo por uma transada. Uma transada ótima, claro, mas só uma. 

Olhei para Tom, engatinhando na minha direção com um boneco na mão, e tive vontade de chorar. Talvez ele merecesse uma babá melhor mesmo. Quer dizer, não acho que sou uma babá ruim, muito pelo contrário, mas minha idiotice foi demais dessa vez. Deixei um par de olhos azuis tomar conta de tudo, até do meu trabalho. Burra. 

Mas Tom ia ficar bem. Eu é que não. Afinal, o que vou dizer pra minha mãe?!

Ai, Ele entrou. A maçaneta girou e a porta abriu - até o bebê ficou em silêncio por um momento.

Conseguia ouvir meu coração bater contra as minhas costelas, e meu rosto esquentou. Me senti bêbada de nervoso, sem pensar coisa com coisa, ou melhor, sem pensar nada. 

É agora. 

Benedict pegou o filho do chão, o encheu de beijos e virou pra mim. Achei que ia explodir, mas percebi que ele não olhava nos meus olhos como normalmente. Era bem mais fácil assim, apesar de ser uma péssima indicação.

– O que está fazendo aí? - Se dirigia a mim, sem emoção na voz, como sempre. Reuni o pouco orgulho que me restava.

– Nada. Estava te esperando para arrumar minhas malas e ir.

Silêncio. Ele continuava mexendo e brincando com Tom, virado na minha direção mas sem intenção de olhar. Ficou assim por uns dois minutos.

– Ir aonde, se posso perguntar?

Engoli em seco. Pelo visto ele queria me torturar antes de mandar a real. Tudo bem. Eu aguento. 

– Para casa. Em Londres.

Finalmente Benedict olhou para mim, sério.

– Por quê?

Sua falta de expressão me irritou. Afinal, eram duas pessoas naquela cama ontem.

– Você sabe o porquê.

O encarei, na defensiva. Ele colocou Tom no chão e deu alguns passos na minha direção, mas não muitos, graças a Deus.

– Tem certeza de que é isso que você quer?

– Não, mas é o que deve ser feito.

Nos encaramos confusos por um momento.

– Por que eu a mandaria embora no meio da viagem? - Diferente das nossas conversas habituais, Benedict não tinha um pingo de humor no seu tom. Parecia apreensivo.

– Essa pergunta é séria? - Ri, sem acreditar no quão cara de pau ele poderia ser. - Ser babá tem poucas restrições, Sr. Cumberbatch, mas aquilo com certeza é uma delas. Não precisa se fazer de inocente só porque vai me demitir. 

O homem enfiou ambas as mãos nos bolsos e encarou os sapatos, como faz quando tem que pensar antes de dizer alguma coisa, pra variar. Achei graça, ao mesmo tempo que me desfazia em angústia por dentro.

– Não tenho intenção de te demitir. Mas se você quiser ir embora, não posso te impedir. 

Pera. O quê?

– Lucy, não sei te explicar o que aconteceu ontem. O porquê e… - Ouvi-lo falar sobre aquela noite era como se ela tivesse realmente acontecido, e não só na minha cabeça. Senti meu rosto esquentar até as orelhas. - Se você concordar, podemos deixar isso pra trás. Nunca mais falamos sobre, ou fingimos que nunca aconteceu, o que achar melhor. Não podemos consertar erros, mas podemos contorná-los.

Só conseguia piscar, sem entender o que aquelas palavras faziam comigo. Me traziam alívio e tristeza juntos; o emprego ainda estava de pé, mas de repente não me sentia bem ali. Na verdade, me senti pequena. 

Estava aqui, morta de medo, achando que ele ia se importar de ter dormido comigo - que talvez isso mexeria com ele como mexe comigo. Quanta inocência. Olha bem pra ele; já deve ter transado com todas as mocinhas do escritório e mais um pouco. Sou mais um número. Meu estômago despencou, e fui de corada pra pálida em dois segundos. 

Burra, Lucy. Burra. 

– Certo. Tudo bem então. - Abaixei a cabeça e virei para minha cama, onde minhas coisas estavam jogadas. - Obrigada, Sr. Cumberbatch.

Comecei a reorganizar minhas coisas na mesma hora, evitando o olhar de Benedict, que permaneceu ali, entre Tom e eu. Ignorei o quanto pude e então inventei que ia tomar banho, só pra poder chorar em paz na banheira. De todas as vezes que imaginei estar com Sr. Cumberbatch daquele jeito, nenhuma acabava assim. Acho que é um jeito da vida me ensinar que algumas coisas devem ser deixadas apenas na imaginação.

Estava triste, cansada, aliviada, e não sabia por onde começar a pensar. Só chorei, chorei, e tirei uma soneca na água quente. Essa parte foi boa. 

Sai do banheiro mais calma e até arrisquei um sorriso na direção do Sr. Cumberbatch. Ele e Tom assistiam Discovery Kids bem alto na TV. Vimos vários programinhas juntos - Benedict e o bebê na cama grande, e eu na pequena, separados pelo grande berço no meio, como deveria ter sido desde o primeiro dia. Ai, céus. Que tortura.

– Você quer jantar? - Benedict disse. Demorei um momento para perceber que falava comigo, e não com Tom. - Podemos descer no restaurante do hotel, se quiser.

O dia foi longo mesmo e, pra falar a verdade, estava morrendo de fome. Até que não era uma má ideia… E acho que a regra de não comer na casa não se aplica, porque não estamos em casa. Né?

– O que você achar melhor, Sr. Cumberbatch. Por mim, pode ser. - Estava deitada na cama, preguiçosa mas dócil. 

Descemos com Tom em silêncio. Benedict prestava atenção no filho em seu colo, e eu me focava em não deixar óbvio que o espiava pelo canto de olho. Não tenho certeza se funcionou.

Ao chegarmos no térreo, o pai virou à direita, na direção das piscinas, ao invés da esquerda, na direção do restaurante. Fiquei confusa por um segundo enquanto o seguia, e quando finalmente decidi que deveria avisar que errou o caminho, vi um letreiro em cores claras: “Recreação”.

Oi?

Encarei Sr. Cumberbatch sem reação enquanto ele entrava, sério e decidido, na sala onde ficavam as crianças com alguns monitores, todos brincando. Ele falou com uma das moças de uniforme e deixou Tom ali, saindo logo em seguida sem dizer mais nada. Acho que eu estava fazendo uma cara bem surpresa, pois quando me olhou, tinha um sorrisinho no rosto.

– Achei que seria bom jantarmos a sós dessa vez. - Casualmente, o homem veio até mim e colocou as mãos nos meus ombros. Senti meu coração acelerar na mesma hora, o suficiente para precisar respirar fundo. 

Com as mãos firmes, me virou de costas, na direção do restaurante, e saiu andando. Fomos em silêncio até lá também. Apesar de já não estar tão perto, continuei um pouco descompassada, ansiosa. Não vejo razão pra jantarmos sozinhos, já que ele não vai me demitir e vamos fingir que nada aconteceu ontem…

Quando nos sentamos, meu estômago estava embrulhado e nada do cardápio parecia bom. Por que isso agora? Será que realmente tem algo a dizer, ou só quer paz? Talvez esteja tirando sarro da minha cara. Isso é sempre uma possibilidade.

Não ouvi o que ele pediu, mas escolhi uma salada qualquer que tinha um nome chique e vinha numa quantidade minúscula, bem típico de comida de rico. Depois que o garçom se foi e sem o cardápio pra me distrair, agora estava frente a frente com aquele par de olhos azuis penetrantes. Benedict me encarava misteriosamente do outro lado da mesa, como sempre. 

– O que achou daqui? Sei que não saiu do hotel, mas deve ser bem diferente, pra quem nunca saiu da Inglaterra.  
Parece bem alegre, faz bastante calor. Já as pessoas… - Olhei em volta, tentando disfarçar - São todas meio laranja. Me sinto deslocada.

Sr. Cumberbatch sorriu, satisfeito. Como de costume, eu não tinha certeza se ria comigo ou de mim, mas sorri também. Por um milésimo de segundo, esqueci o constrangimento entre nós - mas só por um milésimo mesmo. As palmas das minhas mãos suavam, e apesar de ter muitas dúvidas, não conseguia formular nada muito bom pra dizer. Fui só respondendo suas perguntas banais, como minha opinião sobre a piscina e o chuveiro do quarto. Sei que ele só queria preencher o silêncio esquisito entre nós, mas fui ficando impaciente ao longo que isso ficou óbvio. Se não queria dizer nada, pra que tudo isso? Por que evitar o silêncio, já que parecia ser o mais natural?

A ansiedade e a impaciência se misturaram no meu estômago, e quando a salada chegou, quase não notei. Minha cabeça ia de zero a cem em um segundo. 

De repente, não dava mais. Era isso, ou eu ia explodir.

– Sr. Cumberbatch… - E ele levantou os olhos de seu prato para mim - Por que deixou Tom com as monitoras?

Elegante e sério como se estivesse numa reunião de negócios, Benedict só começou a falar depois de terminar de mastigar o que tinha na boca.

– Achei que seria bom conversarmos sem preocupações. 

– E por quê? - Cortei, ácida. Estava cansada dos seus rodeios.

Olhos azuis me encararam com certa perplexidade, e dessa vez os encarei de volta. Estava prestes a ter uma crise de ansiedade, irritadiça e inconformada. Depois de dizer que eu fui um erro, resolve me trazer pra jantar e ter conversas de elevador? Estava melhor deitada na banheira, chorando e cochilando. Que merda.

– Gostaria de me explicar quanto ao que aconteceu ontem à noite.

Engoli em seco. Eu sabia, _sabia_ que ai tinha coisa. 

Acenei com a cabeça para que ele continuasse. Não encostei na minha salada, e nem queria - sentia a boca seca como um deserto.

– Não sei dizer exatamente o porquê de, bom, termos feito o que fizemos, mas não quero que pense que isso muda alguma coisa na nossa relação de trabalho. Você é ótima com Tom, e só tenho coisas boas a dizer sobre esses últimos meses. 

Mais uma vez sentia meu coração despencar dentro do peito. Ele era educado e racional, e sei que pode parecer besteira, mas aquelas frases só me diziam uma coisa: você é só uma babá, Lucy. O que te fez pensar mais do que isso?

Já não tinha forças para encará-lo. Resolvi focar nas folhas volumosas dentro do meu prato. 

– Sou eu que não tenho sido muito profissional, e por isso tenho que te pedir desculpas, Lucy. Não estou tentando me justificar, mas espero que você entenda meu lado, porque depois que Sophie se foi, eu não consegui… Me “ajustar”, digamos assim.

"Sophie se foi" era o suficiente pra chamar minha atenção. Pra minha surpresa, vi um Benedict nada arrogante na minha frente. Tinha um ar cansado, e passava os dedos pelo contorno dos lábios numa reação nervosa. Me prendi naquele movimento um pouco mais do que deveria, talvez. 

– Ter você sempre lá, ajudando e se dando tão bem com Tom… Me recebendo na porta com ele no colo e tudo mais. É um alívio, mas ainda é difícil pra mim. Às vezes sinto como se ela estivesse lá, e quando vou ver é só você, entrando ou passando pelos quartos.

Uau. Muita informação, só um sentimento: você é menos do que uma babá, Lucy. Você é o estepe de um viúvo rico. 

Sr. Cumberbatch, pelo visto, parecia satisfeito com o que dizia, quase como se me elogiasse. Já eu não consigo pensar em uma interpretação sequer dessa história que seja boa. 

– Meus pêsames, Sr. Cumberbatch. Eu não sabia. 

– Tudo bem. - Ele abaixou as mãos e voltou a comer, claramente mais tranquilo. - Eu deveria ter dito algo antes, mas achei que seria complicado demais. Obrigado por entender. 

Entender, eu entendi; pena que isso não diminui em nada o fato de eu estar me sentindo um lixo agora. Quer dizer, é lógico que me sinto mal pelo Sr. Cumberbatch e principalmente pelo Tom, mas saber da tragédia só fez eu me sentir mais fora de lugar ainda.

Perceber que sou só uma substituta temporária até a próxima Sra. Cumberbatch chegar, pior ainda. 

Não peguei nem nos talheres, e depois de alguns minutos comendo em silêncio, Benedict percebeu.

– Algo errado? - Disse, entre garfadas. 

– Não. Desculpe, só estou sem fome de repente. 

Senti ele me analisar dos pés à cabeça sem dizer nada. Terminou sua refeição, disse algo bem genérico sobre o hotel, e finalmente fomos buscar Tom para subirmos e irmos deitar.

Que dia longo, meu Deus. Minutos passando como horas, rejeições comendo soltas a inúmeras milhas de casa... Achei que seria difícil dormir, mas cai na cama como pedra e só acordei no dia seguinte. 


	13. Or a beautiful nightmare

Foram três longos dias até sexta-feira, quando iríamos embora. Mal podia esperar para me livrar daquilo tudo.

Acordei de cabeça pesada, já recebendo Tom em meus braços enquanto Benedict saía apressado, como de costume. Apesar de ter dormido umas boas oito horas, meu corpo doía e eu não tinha a mínima disposição. Pensei que poderia ser uma gripe, mas logo percebi: eu só estava deprimida mesmo. Como não estar?

Quer dizer, sempre fui das paixões platônicas, e elas sempre acabaram comigo do seu jeitinho especial. Sei lá quantas vezes já chorei por gostar de alguém que mal me conhecia, ou então que nem existia. É esquisitíssimo admitir isso, mas é verdade. E de repente, senti saudades das minhas frustrações. Eram todas de mentira, que nem o sentimento todo que eu construía na minha cabeça.

Agora, isso daqui é real. Muito real.

Consigo me lembrar da sensação dos seus dedos na minha pele, me agarrando e apertando, ou então se enroscando no meu cabelo. O tom da sua voz, rouca no pé do meu ouvido; o jeito que se mexia em cima de mim, me beijava e me mordia.

Foi real. Tão brutalmente real que parece estar tatuado na minha mente, permanente.

Assim como a nossa conversa no dia seguinte. Ah, aquela conversa... Quanto mais eu me lembrava, pior me sentia, por mais que já não soubesse as palavras exatas que ele usou. "Sophie se foi" me marcou bastante, sim, mas de resto, lembro apenas de uma impressão: pequena. Me senti pequena, invisível, irrelevante. Não posso nem dizer que me senti como a "segunda opção", pois acho que no caso não sou nem a terceira, nem a quarta. Pra ele, não sou nada além de uma sombra que tapa um buraco na sua vida.

Comecei a chorar tão alto que Tom balbuciou algumas palavras pra mim, como se entendesse meus gemidos. Dei um abraço tão apertado nele que as bochechas ficaram até vermelhinhas. Era, de fato, um nenê maravilhoso.

As tardes sem Benedict em Miami passaram assim, sem exceções. Quando ele estava junto, porém, era mais difícil ainda. Tinha que fingir um mínimo de força de vontade. Eu tentei, mas é claro que ele percebeu minha cara horrível e olhos inchados eventualmente. Sei porque ele dizia cada vez menos, e me encarava cada vez mais. Esperava que eu dissesse alguma coisa, talvez?

Pessoalmente, não tinha mais nada a dizer. Escolhi o silêncio.

Queria minha cama mais do que tudo. Queria não me sentir atraída a algo tão ruim pra mim, tão pressionada pelos meus sentimentos quando ele está por perto. Queria minhas dores imaginárias e superficiais de volta. A realidade é uma merda.

Na tarde antes de viajarmos, Benedict finalmente disse alguma coisa. Eu, por outro lado, sentia vontade de tudo, menos de conversar. 

– Preciso saber o que houve.

O encarei por um momento, exausta antes mesmo de começar a discussão.

– Seu silêncio não resolve nada. Me diga o que foi.

Ouvi uma pontada de raiva nas suas palavras, e isso me deixou um pouco feliz. Pode parecer infantil, mas saber que o atingi, seja como for, já é uma vitória pessoal. No entanto, não era o suficiente pra melhorar minha situação. Só suspirei.

Seria muito rude não respondê-lo, então enrolei um pouco pra falar alguma coisa.

– Nada disso – e apontei nós dois num gesto rápido – está certo. Mas a culpa é minha.

Peguei Tom do chão por um momento, tentando me distrair e não chorar na frente de Benedict.

– A realidade tem seus limites. Achei que talvez não importassem, mas importam. Foi uma boa lição aprendida.

Um momento de silêncio.

– E o que você aprendeu, afinal? - Ele respondeu, curioso. Aproveitei meu mau humor para retrucar sem arrependimentos.

– Que você precisa de limites, Sr. Cumberbatch. Pelo menos comigo. E não vou me esquecer disso. 

A viagem de volta pra Londres naquele dia foi a definição de inferno na Terra: Tom ria e brincava enquanto eu e Benedict nos ignorávamos intensamente, cuidando do nenê sem trocar palavras. Consegui segurar minha ansiedade até o avião decolar, pois preferia descer pela descarga do que pegar na mão do Sr. Cumberbatch como na ida. Mentalizando minha linda casinha, acho que disfarcei bem o nervosismo. Faltava pouco pra chegar. Bem pouco.

O cansaço amansou todos nós, e acho que depois de todos esses dias seguidos com Tom, ia sentir falta dele. Mas precisava disso. Nossa, na verdade mal podia esperar pra chegar em casa, tomar um banho de banheira enorme ouvindo uma playlist bem ruim e comer um quilo de chocolate. É, vai ser a melhor coisa a se fazer.

No carro voltando do aeroporto, mais silêncio, mas menos tensão. Acho que estar perto de casa acalma qualquer um. Sr. Cumberbatch começou uma conversa casual, e trocamos algumas palavras e risadas educadas no caminho, mas nada mais que isso. Fiquei no banco da frente e Tom na cadeirinha, atrás de mim. Toda vez que o pai trocava de marcha ou passava a mão na coxa, eu não conseguia não olhar.

Uma lembrança bem imprópria me passou pela cabeça, e senti meu rosto esquentar.

Por favor, eu só quero chegar em casa em paz.

Falta pouco.

Quando entramos na minha rua, já tirei o cinto de segurança. Se ele enrolar demais, cogito até sair do carro andando mesmo.

— Muito obrigada pela carona e pela viagem, Sr. Cumberbatch. Espero que tenha dado tudo certo, como você esperava. – Falava enquanto colocava minhas bolsas nos ombros e checava se estava tudo ali, com exceção da mochila no porta-malas.

Benedict não disse nada até eu apontar minha casa para ele estacionar em frente. Por que ele tem que ser assim?

— Deu tudo certo, sim. Eu que agradeço, como sempre.

Eu sorri sem olhá-lo diretamente no rosto, e já fui abrindo a porta para sair.

— Tem certeza que não precisa de ajuda com as malas? – Disse, checando um Tom meio dormindo no banco de trás. Conveniente.

— Não, falta só a que está lá atrás, e acabou. Obrigada.

Saí do carro na esperança de encontrar um porta-malas aberto, pronto pra eu pegar minha mala e correr pra casa. É claro que isso não aconteceu. Logo vi as longas pernas de Benedict se esticando pra fora e vindo na minha direção.

Na direção do porta-malas, no caso. Mas deu pra entender.

Encarei o chão como se fosse a última coisa que eu veria na vida. Não queria ter que olhar de fato para o Sr. Cumberbatch. Não aguentava mais angústia.

O capô preto se levantou, e tirei minha malinha dali o mais rápido possível sem parecer uma louca. Sr. Cumberbatch o fechou logo em seguida; nessa hora, foi impossível evitar cruzar seu olhar.

Estava tudo lá, naqueles olhos azuis: cansaço, culpa e algumas lembranças bem específicas. Senti minhas mãos suarem nos poucos segundos que nos encaramos ali.

— De novo, obrigada por tudo, Sr. Cumberbatch. Nos vemos semana que vem.

Sorri, peguei todas as minhas coisas e entrei em casa, batendo a porta sem olhar pra trás. Não sei nem se ele me respondeu, pois tudo que eu conseguia ouvir além dos meus passos era meu coração bater.

Nem acredito que sobrevivi a essa semana. 

*

Dormi umas vinte horas depois que cheguei. Era tanta coisa pra pensar, tanto alívio e tanta tristeza ao mesmo tempo, que resolvi só tirar uma soneca mesmo. HIbernei.

Não desfiz minhas malas, e provavelmente ia deixá-las assim por um bom tempo, tirando a roupa suja. Odeio fazer e desfazer mala. Preferi passar meu fim de semana inteiro vendo TV e comendo chocolate, como eu tinha planejado. Era um alívio imenso estar longe da atenção constante do Sr. Cumberbatch, sem ter que me preocupar em parecer adulta ou inteligente ou independente. Em casa, eu podia ser bem chata e mimadinha, sem responsabilidades. Meu refúgio da vida real, eu diria. Eu, meus livros, minhas séries. Minha bolha.

Aproveitei bastante dela. Continuava deprimida sim, e por mais que gostasse de estar sozinha, me perguntava o que Benedict estaria fazendo, ou se pensava em mim e no que aconteceu nos Estados Unidos. A resposta dessas perguntas provavelmente era "não", mas isso não era o suficiente pra desencorajar minha imaginação. Estava fazendo o mais puro papel de trouxa, pra variar. Muito bom, Lucy.

No domingo a tarde, fui ao supermercado pra tentar compensar o estrago que fiz na minha despensa nos últimos dois dias. Fiz o caminho na minha bicicleta azul, curtindo o frio, mas sem poder voltar com muita coisa. Quando cheguei, tinha um presente na porta de casa: minha mãe, ao vivo e em cores.

Quis pegar a bicicleta e pedalar de volta pra Miami, mas só fui até ela. Pela expressão séria, não vinha com boas notícias (nunca vinha, na verdade), e senti meu estômago gelar por um segundo. Não importa sua idade: mãe é mãe, e bronca é bronca. Tudo que eu precisava agora, a cereja no topo do bolo de depressão que estou cozinhando ultimamente.

Abri a porta e entramos sem trocar palavras. Fui direto pra cozinha guardar minhas compras, e pro meu azar ouvi seus passos de salto alto na minha direção. 

— Você sabe porque eu estou aqui, Lucy?

Coisa boa eu sei que não é.

Mas eu não disse isso, óbvio. Só balancei a cabeça.

— Pois bem. Depois de três dias ligando pra cá e sendo ignorada, resolvi ligar pra sua "supervisora" e perguntar se ela sabia de você. – Podia ouvir a raiva crescer no seu tom de voz. – Imagine a minha surpresa, então, ao saber que você tinha viajado com o tal pai solteiro e o filho por uma semana.

Nunca tinha visto uma expressão que nem minha mãe fazia agora; olhos brilhando de raiva, a boca contraída entre palavras. Eu não fazia ideia do que dizer, muito menos do que pensar. Será que foi tão errado assim viajar com eles? Por que ela simplesmente não ligou no meu celular?

— Pra América. Uma semana do outro lado do mundo com outra família. É essa a filha que eu criei? Trocando uma vida de verdade pelos mimos de um homem mais velho! É isso que você é, garota?

Ela não precisava dizer a palavra pra eu entender do que ela estava me chamando. Senti meus olhos encherem de lágrimas, inconformada com o que ouvia. De todas as coisas, nunca abri mão do meu orgulho, da minha honestidade… Tantas horas cuidando dos outros, cuidando da parte mais preciosa da vida de algumas pessoas, e por causa de uma viagem sou a Maria Madalena do século 21.

Pra ela, ter uma carreira e um curso superior valia mais do que ser boa. Mais do que ser feliz. Eu não quero isso pra mim.

— Tá bom, mãe. Então o que você tá dizendo? – Minha voz estava tão marejada quanto meus olhos. – Que eu sou um lixo, é isso? Que eu sou uma interesseira, vivendo dos outros?

— Sim. – Retrucou, parecendo estar prestes a pular no meu pescoço. – Estou dizendo que você não tem a mínima condição de se virar sozinha. Faz tudo errado e eu, na minha inocência, deixei acontecer. Não vou mais assistir você acabar com o seu futuro.

— Você não sabe nada do meu futuro, nem do meu presente. – Gritei, em lágrimas. – Você nunca quis saber de nada que não fosse parte dos seus planos. E agora, quando finalmente sinto que tenho algo bom pra mim, eu sou a errada?

Pro meu espanto, minha mãe soltou uma risada fria das minhas palavras. A raiva dentro de mim só cresceu.

— Algo bom pra você? Acorda, sua mimada! Sem o meu dinheiro, você não tem nada além de fraldas pra trocar. Ou será que você acha que o homem rico pra quem você trabalha vai te levar embora dessa vida de serviço? Acha que um pai qualquer vai largar a mulher pra ficar com você, a empregada?

Golpe certeiro, mãe. Foi como um soco no estômago de verdade, fiquei sem ar por um momento. Ela percebeu. Mais uma vez, achou minha fraqueza e ganhou o jogo.

— Ingênua. Devo ter te protegido demais na infância. Mas podemos conversar mais sobre isso em casa.

Agarrei o móvel da cozinha instintivamente. Sabia exatamente o que ela queria dizer com em casa.

— Eu estou em casa. 

Sem traços do humor de antes, mamãe tirou um papel dobrado de dentro da bolsa e o esticou sobre a mesa.

— Não mais. Você tem até quinta-feira pra arrumar suas coisas e voltar pra casa, ou vai ter que morar na rua, querida. Seu pai e eu resolvemos vender o imóvel. E, é claro, vai ter sair desse seu empreguinho também. A fase de brincar de gata borralheira já passou, Lucy. Se não aprendeu do jeito fácil, vai ter que ser do jeito difícil...

Não ouvi muito bem o que ela dizia, pois tentava ler as palavras do contrato que tremia entre meus dedos. A data das assinaturas era de meses atrás, e aos poucos tudo se encaixava: foda-se a América. Ela só queria uma desculpa pra me controlar de novo, e conseguiu. O pouco que eu tinha nunca foi meu de fato. Essa era a vida jogando mais uma verdade na minha cara, em menos de uma semana.

Desisti de ler quando minha visão ficou totalmente turva de choro. Minha mãe ainda falava sozinha, num ar presunçoso que me dava raiva. Eu estava descontrolada, de verdade.

— Sai daqui! – Gritei pra ela, que arregalou os olhos como se tivesse visto um fantasma. – Você conseguiu o que queria, então vai embora!

— Quero suas coisas em casa até amanhã. Entendido? – Ela manteve seu tom, fingindo não ouvir meus gritos.

Chorava tanto que nem conseguia abrir os olhos. Como alguém que me deu a luz pode ser tão horrível e incompreensiva? Por que tudo tinha que desmoronar ao mesmo tempo? Um lixo na vida amorosa, um lixo na vida familiar, um lixo na vida profissional. Um lixo no geral, pelo visto.

A vida me chutava enquanto eu estava no chão. Mas alguma coisa eu tinha que manter, tipo meu orgulho.

— Não vou voltar! Moro num albergue, num sobrado, no meio da rua, mas não volto! Não vou viver a vida que você quer pra mim. Foda-se isso! Foda-se! – Cuspi, aos prantos.

Os palavrões foram o suficiente pra afugentar minha mãe, mas não fazia mais diferença. Estava feito. Deprimida e desabrigada. Sem amigos, sem namorado, sem família pra apoiar. Foi uma ótima semana pra mim – chorar deitada no chão da cozinha foi o ponto alto dela.

E agora, o que eu vou fazer?


	14. Either way, I don't wanna wake up from you

No dia seguinte, acordei bem. Não lembrava da visita infeliz que recebi, então aproveitei alguns bons segundos de paz. Aí, quando abri os olhos e vi tudo aquilo, todas as coisas da minha vida nos últimos dois anos, lembrei. Finalmente mamãe conseguiu: destruiu o pouco que penei pra construir sozinha, e agora não tenho o que fazer.

Meu salário de babá é bom, mas não tanto assim. Jamais conseguiria me sustentar sozinha só com aquilo. E como todas as minhas amigas moram longe daqui, não faço ideia quem poderia me ajudar. Os classificados, talvez?

O desespero tomou conta de mim de novo. Só de pensar em viver sob as ordens da minha mãe, tinha vontade de morrer. Estava histérica, mas não me sentia culpada. Quer dizer, é normal você entrar em crise quando sua vida dá errado em todos os aspectos de uma vez só, né?

Espero que sim.

Peguei o telefone e disquei o número da agência. Karen me atendeu depois de uns três toques.

— Karen, você pode enviar uma substituta pra casa dos Cumberbatch hoje, por favor? Não estou me sentindo muito bem. – Fungava e soluçava tanto que duvidei que ela me entenderia. Mas entendeu.

— Em cima da hora, hein. Vou ter que dar um jeito aqui, mas acho que consigo. – Ela resmungou, parecendo distante. – O que você tem afinal? É contagioso?

— Se azar for contagioso, sim. – Respirei fundo, tentando engolir o choro (e falhando miseravelmente). – Fui enxotada de casa. Tenho até quinta pra ir embora.

Silêncio do outro lado. Não ouvia nem o som de fundo habitual da agência.

— Mas seus pais não compraram essa casa pra você?

— Sim. E agora venderam pra outra pessoa.

Mais silêncio. Tudo que eu queria era abrir um buraco na terra e desaparecer. Nunca imaginei que seria tão constrangedor ter uma família como a minha, até porque sei que tem piores. Mesmo assim, me sentia o lixo que minha mãe acreditava que eu era. Talvez fosse mesmo.

— Desculpa a sinceridade, mas que merda, hein? – Finalmente comecei a ouvir a bagunça rotineira do escritório no fundo, e me senti menos pressionada. – E agora?

Engoli um soluço e respondi, bem baixinho:

— Eu… Não sei.

Se não pensasse em alguma solução rápido, ia acabar de volta ao mausoléu que minha mãe chama de casa. Ao mesmo tempo, estava tão deprimida que não queria fazer nada, só deitar na minha cama e chorar. Não queria ser forte agora, lidar com responsabilidades. Queria poder me afundar em tristeza e sorvete, talvez ler um livro de autoajuda pra recompor meu ego.

Tudo desmoronou, e eu só queria sofrer em paz. Nem isso posso mais?

Karen interrompeu minha linha de pensamento sem rodeios.

— Olha, eu tenho que desligar aqui pra ver quem eu arrumo pra ir ver seu Cumberbatch, mas acho que posso te ajudar. – Mais barulho no fundo. Ela parecia folhar alguma coisa. – Tenho um conhecido que está procurando alguém pra dividir um apartamento, talvez ainda dê tempo de você falar com ele.

— Ele? – Já estava ansiosa antes mesmo da pergunta. Nunca dividi casa com ninguém além dos meus pais, muito menos um cara. Isso se ele ainda tiver essa vaga, porque com a minha sorte, é capaz de já ter alugado.

— É, ele. Acho que o nome é Thomas, está tentando virar ator de sucesso, você conhece a história. De qualquer jeito, vou te mandar o telefone e endereço que tenho aqui, e daí você consegue se virar, certo?

— Claro! Quer dizer, se ainda der tempo, né…

— O lugar é um pouco mais… Distante do subúrbio do que você tá acostumada. Não vai dar pra ir até os Cumberbatch a pé, nem em qualquer outro lugar por aqui. Entende?

A mensagem era clara: o apartamento provavelmente era um lixo, numa parte bem esquisita da cidade.

— Tudo bem, eu aceito qualquer coisa. Muito obrigada.

— Não precisa agradecer. Você fica me devendo uma.

Desliguei o telefone e recebi o SMS com os dados logo depois. Quão ruim pode ser esse lugar? Mesmo se for um campo de refugiados, acho que ainda é melhor do que voltar a morar com meus pais. De repente me sentia mais disposta: se conseguisse esse esquema com o tal do Thomas, resolveria pelo menos um dos meus grandes problemas. Só vou torcer pra ele não começar a fazer sucesso muito cedo, ou então já era meu colega de quarto.

Colega de quarto. Há! Talvez seja divertido.

Demorei quase meia hora de bicicleta até chegar no endereço que Karen me indicou. Mandei uma mensagem pro suposto número do cara, mas não tive resposta e resolvi vir ver com meus próprios olhos. Quer dizer, e se ele estiver aí e eu só tiver recebido o telefone dele errado? Vou dar a cara a tapa dessa vez. 

Não tenho mais nada a perder.

O prédio baixinho de número 64 era bem simpático, apesar de claramente velho e mal-cuidado: tinha duas portas altas e enferrujadas, um interfone de integridade bem duvidosa e limo nas pedras mais próximas ao chão. Era quase um lugar abandonado, pensei, mas toquei no apartamento 2-A sem hesitar.

Talvez eu conseguisse até negociar o preço do aluguel, já que o prédio é velho. Afinal, quantas libras um apartamento por aqui deve custar? Não muito, eu imagino. Estávamos tão longe de tudo, que não tinha nem pelo quê cobrar.

— Sim? – Uma voz distorcida pelo interfone me respondeu, finalmente.

— Hm, Thomas? Meu nome é Lucy, mandei uma mensagem hoje mais cedo, mas não sabia se tinha o número certo. – Pigarreei, meio constrangida. Acho que fui cara de pau demais mesmo. – Vim pela vaga no apartamento, se ainda tiver.

Silêncio por um instante.

— Ah, tá! Vou descer pra abrir aí pra você. Só um minuto.

Ele desligou e fiquei ali, na calçada, questionando minha vida por alguns momentos. Acho que a vaga estava de pé, mas… Seria tudo tão mais fácil se minha mãe não fosse o demônio. Quer dizer, a casa era deles! Tudo pago! Qual a diversão dela em acabar com a minha vida? Não era mais fácil ter outra filha e cuidar da vida dela ao invés da minha?

Estava fazendo uma lista mental de palavrões que se aplicavam à situação, quando ouvi o portão velho ranger e abrir. Virei com o sorriso mais simpático que minha infelicidade permitiu dar.

— Oi, prazer. Sou o Tom – O homem estendeu o braço e apertou minha mão com entusiasmo. – Vi sua mensagem agora. Lucy, né? Foi mal. Tenho os horários trocados, então confesso que estava dormindo quando você tocou.

— Oi… – Engasguei por um momento, levantando o rosto para encarar Tom nos olhos. Olhos muito, muito azuis. – Digo… Desculpa por te acordar. É que é meio urgente.

— Imagina, não foi nada. Aliás, se você vier pra cá, vai se acostumar rápido com isso. Vamos lá?

Entrei no prédio e subimos as duas escadas até o segundo andar. Por dentro o lugar era mais bonito, com janelas compridas que iluminavam bastante o hall e as escadarias. Me surpreendeu, pois parecia limpo e conservado por dentro; mas nada me surpreenderia mais do que meu possível-futuro-colega de quarto.

Depois de meses na casa do Sr. Cumberbatch, pernas compridas e olhos azuis já não me abalavam mais (a não ser que fossem do próprio). Era como se eu tivesse criado resistência à beleza fria e inalcançável dele.

Thomas, por outro lado, não parecia frio nem distante. Me recebeu com um dos sorrisos mais tenros que um desconhecido já me deu, e um dos mais bonitos também. Parecia realmente contente em me ver. Seus olhos, bem brilhantes, só confirmavam sua simpatia. Ele era… Agradável. Foi um alívio pra minha ansiedade, e pro meu coração também.

Pra não dizer que não falei nada, ele era um gato também. Tinha o cabelo cacheado, nariz reto e ombros largos. Sua voz era baixa, mas macia. Me lembrava Benedict um pouco, mas só um pouco mesmo, pois pareciam opostos de personalidade. Não que os cinco minutos desde que o conheci tenham sido suficientes pra eu saber bem disso.

Quer dizer, o cara era ator. Provavelmente pegava muita mulher e era simpático por ofício. Mesmo assim, só o fato de encontrar alguém que me tratava como gente, pra variar um pouco, me consolou. Já estávamos dando risadinhas quando entramos no apartamento 2-A. 

— Cuidado pra beleza do lugar não te cegar. – Thomas riu com ironia, entrando logo atrás de mim e fechando a porta.

Eu ri, mas na verdade o apartamento era bem bonitinho. Tinha poucos móveis: um sofá encostado na parede, uma TV em cima de uma pilha de listas telefônicas milenares e uma janela tão larga quanto comprida logo a minha frente. Era bem iluminado, assim como as escadas.

— Tanto luxo que ficou sem palavras. Eu entendo. Acontece muito por aqui.

Ri mais uma vez.

— Pra falar a verdade, eu gostei. Tirando as listas telefônicas ali. Isso deve ter o quê, uns 15 anos?

— Não fala assim. Ano que vem vou fazer festa de debutante pra elas. – Rimos juntos, e ele resolveu continuar. – É brincadeira. Na verdade, isso aqui é tudo improviso até eu arranjar alguém pra dividir as despesas comigo. Daí vai dar pra comprar um móveis de verdade. Coisa chique!

— Sei. – Sorri, dando alguns passos pela sala e arriscando espiar os quartos. – Prioridade número um então: um móvel pra TV.

— No momento, minha prioridade número um é te convencer que aqui é um lugar legal de se morar. – Thomas se aproximou e continuou, baixinho: – Tá funcionando?

Dei de ombros, tentando fazer um charme, mas ao ver o sorriso simpático que ele mantinha, me rendi e sorri de volta.

— Talvez. E qual desses quartos é o seu?

— Tanto faz, na verdade. – Ele passou por mim e acendeu a luz de ambos os quartos, que eram de frente um para o outro. Eram iguaizinhos, mas em lados opostos. Um deles tinha um colchão de casal no chão e roupas pulando pra fora do armário embutido. Concluí que era ali que dormia.

— E o banheiro? – O encarei, notando que usava uma camiseta branca bem genérica, como as do Sr. Cumberbatch quando não tinha que ir trabalhar. Ambos preenchiam a roupa muito bem, mas de jeitos diferentes. Thomas parecia ser mais… Definido?

— Um só. – E seu sorriso se fechou pela primeira vez. – Mas tem uma banheira.

Talvez eu tenha imaginado alguma coisa envolvendo Thomas, eu e a banheira, mas foi só por um segundo mesmo. Ou dois. Não estou acostumada a lidar com gente bonita, aí fico nessas. Imaginar não faz mal a ninguém, certo? O problema é quando as coisas saem das ideias e começam a acontecer de verdade. Mas não é o caso, acho. A realidade cruel era departamento de outro cara gato na minha vida no momento.

O banheiro era pequeno, com janelas bem no alto, mas parecia limpinho. Voltei pra sala e espiei a cozinha dessa vez. Tinha um papel de parede amarelado e um vão enorme onde deveria ir o fogão, mas não era das piores. O microondas e a geladeira, brancos como neve, eram claramente novos.

— Não tem fogão, então não dá pra fazer chá. Acho que esse é o maior problema do lugar. – Thomas veio atrás de mim, penteando os cachos para trás com os dedos. Bonitão.

— Olha, eu… – Encarei meus pés e depois minhas mãos, tentando parecer séria. – Gostei daqui. Se eu for ficar, vamos ter que dar um jeito na TV e no fogão, mas eu gostei. Tem muita gente na fila?

— Fila? – Ele riu, debochado. – Ninguém faz fila pra morar aqui. Muitos imigrantes pro londrino convencional. Já pro londrino nada comum que vive de peças e bicos por aí, tá mais do que bom. 

— Prefiro os nada comuns mesmo. – Sorri, e então lembrei da parte mais importante de todas: – Mas… O preço?

— Dividido em dois, é quase nada.

Sentamos na mesa velha que tinha na cozinha, provavelmente um brinde do morador anterior, e Thomas me mostrou as contas. Se estivesse tudo certo, aquela era a maior pechincha do mundo por um apartamento. Pedi pra conferirmos os valores de novo, mas chegamos no mesmo resultado.

— É muito barato, mas nem lavanderia o prédio tem, viu? Quer dizer, você é a pessoa que mais gostou do lugar até agora, e eu seria um colega de quarto muito ruim se eu não te desse alguns avisos.

— Por esse valor aqui, – e apontei para as nossas contas no guardanapo – não me importo de levar minhas roupas pra lavar. Só vou precisar de um lugar pra guardar minha bicicleta.

— Se você for mesmo ficar, posso colocar sua bicicleta até na minha cama, se quiser. Faço café da manhã pra ela e tudo.

Rimos bastante disso.

Passei as duas horas mais tranquilas dos últimos tempos ali, na companhia de Thomas, trocando risadas e fazendo pequenos planos. Falamos de aquecedores, encanamentos, muito adultos mesmo. Diferente de um certo alguém, me sentia a vontade com ele, o que era ótimo, levando em consideração que agora moraríamos juntos. Nenhum de nós tinha carro, mas ele se ofereceu muito prontamente a me ajudar a trazer minhas malas e meu colchão até lá, de metrô. Uma cena ridícula, eu sei, mas era o jeito.

Chato mesmo foi voltar pra casa. A paz que o homem me transmitiu foi embora rapidinho quando cheguei. JÁ tinha começado a organizar minhas coisas, com a cabeça cheia, quando resolvi checar meu celular. Tive uma crise de ansiedade na hora.

Duas ligações perdidas da minha mãe. Nada de novo. Não pretendia atender nem se fosse a última do mundo.

Uma ligação perdida de Benedict. Compreensível.

Três mensagens dele também. Não tão compreensível.

**[07341-497649]:** _Tudo bem por aí?_

**[07341-497649]:** _Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

**[07341-497649]:** _Quando puder falar, avise._

Ai, ai. Parece que não adianta tentar fugir do problema. Ele só vai te ligar e te mandar mensagem até você reaparecer. Show de bola. Suspirei, cansada, mas na verdade não posso reclamar. Se posso me mudar com Thomas, é por causa do emprego que Sr. Cumberbatch me deu. Não é justo ser tão ingrata.

Pelo menos foi essa a desculpa que dei pra mim mesma, pra justificar responder Benedict o quanto antes.

**[07822-169906]:** _Desculpe a demora, Sr. Cumberbatch. Está tudo bem por aqui._

**[07822-169906]:** _Estou de mudança, por isso não pude ir trabalhar hoje. Ficou tudo certo com a substituta?_

**[07822-169906]:** _Amanhã estarei aí sem falta. Desculpe mais uma vez._

Ele nem vai me responder, pensei. Cinco minutos depois, a vida me provou errada mais uma vez.

**[07341-497649]:** _Mudança? Pra onde?_

**[07341-497649]:** _Acho que foi tudo bem sim. A mocinha não falou muito, mas foi boa com Tom._

Senti ciúmes instantâneos ao imaginar outra babá com eles. Quem será que a Karen mandou pra lá? É bom ela ficar longe do Tom. E do Sr. Cumberbatch. E de mim.

**[07822-169906]:** _Vou pra um apartamento perto do centro. Nada demais._

**[07822-169906]:** _Que bom que deu tudo certo, então._

Achei que a conversa tinha acabado por aí, mas uns vinte minutos depois, enquanto eu decidia o que colocar na mochila e o que colocar na mala de viagem, Benedict respondeu novamente.

**[07341-497649]:** _Te espero aqui amanhã._

Não falei nada, só de birra. Preferia pensar nas risadas com Thomas do que nas ordens do Sr. Cumberbatch no momento. Talvez fosse isso que eu precisava: arranjar um lugar pra mim, com o meu esforço (mais ou menos), pagando com o meu dinheiro, BEM LONGE dali. Independência de verdade, sabe? Sem ajuda.

Só espero que a vida adulta fique mais fácil agora, e não o contrário. Já bati minha cota de maturidade pro mês inteiro.


	15. Somebody pinch me

Ver todas as minhas coisas empacotadas e arrastadas para perto da porta, naquela terça de manhã, foi bem deprimente. Quer dizer, pelo simples fato de minha mãe ser o inferno na terra, terei que deixar minha casinha depois desses dois lindos anos juntas. Vou sentir sua falta, casa. Foram bons momentos que passamos.

Chorei um pouco antes de ir pro Sr. Cumberbatch, e foi só chegando lá que me lembrei: minha cama. Não tinha jeito de eu levar o colchão sozinha. Mandei uma mensagem apressada para Thomas, ou pelo menos para o número que Karen havia me passado no dia anterior, e rezei pra estar certo. Dinheiro é algo que estará em falta daqui pra frente, então não queria ter que gastar com um serviço de mudanças qualquer - até porque hoje era a data final pra eu sair de lá.

Se eu ficar sem colchão, será que Thomas me empresta o dele? Ou a gente pode dividir, sei lá…

O que poderia virar um pensamento muito impróprio foi interrompido por Benedict abrindo a porta. Eu estava uns dez minutos atrasada e com olheiras bem marcadas, tudo culpa da minha mudança. Achei que ele nem iria reparar, mas pelo visto estava bem desconfortável com a demora. Já tinha Tom no colo e atendeu à porta antes mesmo de eu bater direito.

— Bom dia. – Benedict me olhou dos pés à cabeça, e de repente fiquei consciente do meu rosto abatido, o rabo de cavalo mal-feito e uma calça de moletom, a única que tinha sobrado depois que me empacotei tudo que tinha. – Tá tudo bem?

— Bom dia, Sr. Cumberbatch. Mil desculpas pelo atraso. – Entrei já pegando Tom no braços, antes mesmo de tirar minha mochila das costas. – Tenho que tirar tudo da casa até hoje a noite, então foi bem corrido. Mas não vai acontecer de novo.

— Tudo bem. – Respondeu, ainda parado ao lado da porta entreaberta. – Se precisar de alguma ajuda, pode pedir. Posso te dar uma carona com as suas malas, ou algo assim.

Estranhei a gentileza súbita, mas principalmente estranhei a expressão no rosto dele. Era sério e impecável como sempre, os cabelos penteados e a gravata feita, mas seus olhos me incomodavam. Pareciam ter algo a dizer, ou algo que queriam ouvir. Engoli em seco, confusa mais uma vez.

— Ah, não precisa. Muito obrigada. Já tenho alguém pra me ajudar.

Lembrei do meu celular, sem nenhuma resposta do dito cujo. Espero que ele não dê pra trás, ou realmente vou ter que dormir no chão nas próximas noites. Só de imaginar Benedict assim, todo engomadinho, me levando até o apartamento daquele lado da cidade, já quero entrar num buraco e desaparecer. As pedras cheias de limo, as eventuais manchas de mofo nas paredes… Jamais. Ele não pode conhecer minha nova casa _jamais._

Dessa vez Sr. Cumberbatch se viu satisfeito com a minha resposta, e foi embora. Que alívio. Três dias de férias daquela casa me fez bem, mas não foi tempo suficiente pra esquecer o que tinha acontecido em Miami. Ainda me via arrepiada pelos cantos da casa, lembrando de um sussurro ou um aperto em especial. Queria que tivesse sido assim pra ele também; algo pra se lembrar, que arranca sorrisos quando surge entre os pensamentos.

Na verdade, era uma lembrança doce e amarga ao mesmo tempo. O dia seguinte, meu Deus, nunca vou esquecer como foi difícil. Não que os outros dias que passamos num clima péssimo tenham sido fáceis, mas o jantar daquela noite foi a gota d'água. E ainda assim, doloroso como fosse, não conseguia não pensar e não lembrar. Estava monotemática, repetida como um disco riscado.

Pelo menos Tom ajudava. Cuidar dele era a única coisa que mantinha minha cabeça no lugar. Se não fosse esse pequeno alívio gordinho e fofinho, eu já teria enlouquecido. Acho que ele é meu verdadeiro Cumberbatch favorito.

O dia passou como todos os outros, tirando meu ânimo quase inexistente, e lá pelas três da tarde recebi uma mensagem. Fui ansiosa para ver a resposta de Thomas, torcendo por algo positivo, mas quando vi o número de Benedict na tela, senti meu estômago dar a volta nas minhas costelas e voltar.

**[07341-497649]:** _Como faço pra você parar de me chamar de senhor?_

Respirei fundo. É besteira dele, Lucy. Você conhece a peça.

**[07822-169906]:** _Não achei que isso ainda era um problema. Posso tentar, mas já disse, não me parece natural te chamar de outra coisa._

Assim como qualquer boa trouxa, fiquei conferindo o celular de cinco em cinco minutos, esperando a resposta dele. Já nem lembrava mais de Thomas, minha mudança ou o que fosse. Demorou uns vinte minutos, mas ele respondeu:

**[07341-497649]:** _Acho que já somos íntimos o suficiente pra você me chamar pelo nome. Não?_

Soltei o celular da mão como se pegasse fogo. Podia sentir o caminho tortuoso em que essa pergunta poderia me levar, mas me neguei. Estava falando muito sério quando disse que colocaria meus limites, e por menores que sejam, esse vai ser o primeiro. Nada de papo sugestivo por mensagem com o meu empregador.

Parece óbvio, eu sei, mas é muito mais complicado do que parece.

Logo depois, meu celular tocou de novo; tive um pequeno ataque cardíaco, mas era só Thomas (graças a Deus) me respondendo.

**[07700-900716]:** _Bom dia, colega de quarto._

**[07700-900716]:** _Posso te ajudar sim, sem problemas. O endereço é aquele que você me deu ontem?_

**[07700-900716]:** _Saio daqui lá pelas cinco e meia. Depois a gente pode tomar uma, se quiser._

Me joguei no sofá, aliviada. Um problema a menos pra resolver. Aos poucos vou me ajeitando.

**[07822-169906]:** _Nem tenho como te agradecer. Fico te devendo uma, de verdade. Pode cobrar!_

**[07822-169906]:** _A essa hora ainda estou no trabalho, mas se quiser te passo o endereço daqui e você vem me encontrar. Daí descemos até minha casa, pode ser?_

Enviei o endereço mesmo sem a confirmação, já que pelo visto ele não era muito bom em responder rápido. Quanto à mensagem do Sr. Cumberbatch, bom… Achei melhor nem falar nada. Fiquei me remoendo até as seis horas, quando ele chegaria, pensando em algo pra dizer, mas meu lado racional venceu dessa vez. Era melhor ficar na linha.

Tom estava bem agitado quando o pai chegou em casa. Se apoiava na poltrona ao meu lado pra andar e espalhar bastante a bagunça que fazia com seus brinquedos pela sala. Eu ria do seu bumbum, fofo por causa da fralda por baixo da roupinha, e não tive coragem de interrompê-lo. Benedict chegou com passos macios até nós, e nem percebi até que estava ali até se abaixar pra pegar o filho.

— Boa noite – disse, engolindo seco.

— Boa noite, Lucy – ele respondeu, parecendo distraído entre os beijos que dava no bebê risonho. Logo ele quis descer do colo, então a cena não durou muito. – Dia corrido?

Dei de ombros, sem entender a pergunta. Quão corrido meu dia poderia ser?

— Não sei, você me deixou falando sozinho durante a tarde. Achei que era porque estava ocupada.

Podia ouvir meu coração bater nas orelhas. Que pressão, cara!

Sem reação, só dei de ombros novamente e sacudi a cabeça.

Saí do sofá e fui me sentar no chão ao lado de Tom, desesperada por uma saída do que provavelmente se tornaria num interrogatório. Quer dizer, não que Benedict se importe com isso de fato, mas sei que tudo que foge do seu controle o deixa louco. Esse era um dos casos, acho.

— Eu disse algo errado? — Sr. Cumberbatch continuou, agachado ao lado de Tom e eu. Respirei fundo antes de responder.

— Não. Mas não sei o que espera que eu diga.

Silêncio. Tudo que eu ouvia era a televisão, bem baixa, e os resmungos de Tom enquanto brincava. Passou o dia todo agitado, e acabaria dormindo muito em breve. Podia ver seus bocejinhos e olhinhos pesados.

Me estiquei para conferir meu celular, mas nada de Thomas. Eram seis horas em ponto. Não sei quanto mais conseguiria enrolar ali.

— Tem certeza que não quer ajuda? Deve ter bastante coisa pra levar. – Benedict interrompeu o silêncio alguns minutos depois, quando comecei a ficar impaciente e arrumar minha mochila.

— Obrigada, mas na verdade meu colega de quarto vem me ajudar a levar as coisas. Acho que uma pessoa só já dá. – Sorri, educada.

— Colega de quarto? – Repetiu, distraído. – Mas achei que você morasse sozinha.

É claro que uma hora ou outra eu teria que admitir a humilhação da minha vida pro Sr. Cumberbatch, mas esperava que não fosse tão cedo. Ou talvez nunca; ele não precisava saber. Infelizmente, ignorar a pergunta dos outros na vida real não é tão aceitável assim.

— Pois é… – Suspirei, o coração apertado ao pensar na minha casinha. – Minha mãe resolveu vender a casa, e fiquei sem ter pra onde ir. Daí me virei e achei alguém pra dividir um apartamento comigo.

Falei rápido, como se arrancasse um curativo, e contava os segundos pra ouvir a campanhia tocar e Thomas me salvar desse momento horroroso. Benedict passava um dedo pelos lábios, como fazia sempre que se perdia em pensamentos. Ignorei o fato de conhecer tão bem esse reflexo.

— Se tivesse dito alguma coisa, eu poderia ter ajudado.

— Foi justamente por isso que não falei nada. – Cortei, mas sendo o mais doce possível. – Quer dizer, muito obrigada pela intenção, mas você já ajuda o suficiente. De verdade.

Sua expressão não melhorou nem um pouco. Passou uma das mãos pelo cabelo mais de uma vez, parecendo incomodado. Ia dizer alguma coisa, pensei, quando um som me salvou: o ding-dong perto da porta.

— Acho que essa é minha deixa. – Joguei minha mochila nas costas e roubei uns beijinhos da bochecha de Tom antes de ir. – Boa noite, Sr. Cumberbatch.

Tentei me livrar da atenção dele, mas falhei; resolveu me levar até a porta, me torturar mais um pouquinho. Ótimo.

Quando girei a maçaneta, lá estava Thomas: tinha os cachos penteados pra trás, ombros largos e pernas compridas dentro de jeans apertadas. Abriu um sorriso que lhe subiu até os olhos quando me viu, e eu retribuí. Ele era carismático demais pro seu próprio bem. Coisa de ator, talvez.

— E aí, colega de quarto. – Piscou pra mim, dando um passo pra trás para que eu pudesse sair de dentro da casa. – Vamos lá?

Dei risada e concordei com a cabeça, indo na sua direção. Senti, no entanto, um certo olhar pousado em nós, e quando virei Benedict ainda estava na porta, o rosto sério como uma esfinge.

— Desculpa. Que falta de educação… – Minhas bochechas começavam a arder, quentes. – Thomas, esse é o Sr. Cumberbatch. Sr. Cumberbatch, esse é o Thomas, meu colega de quarto.

Sem hesitar, eles apertaram as mãos; Thomas com um sorriso reluzente, e Benedict sem emoção.

— Muito prazer, mas, Lucy, não acho que ele parece um senhor.

Finalmente vi os cantos da boca do Sr. Cumberbatch se curvarem. Era um sorriso tímido, mas já estava bom pra mim.

— Obrigado. Tente colocar isso na cabeça dela.

— Se ele é um senhor, eu também sou. Vai me chamar de Sr. Hiddleston também? – Thomas riu, despreocupado, enquanto eu sofria a cada segundo que nos prolongávamos naquela varanda. Ri também, mas de nervoso.

— Bom, vamos logo então. Tem muita coisa pra levar.

— Ah, sim, vamos. – Balançou a cabeça, como se tivesse se distraído.

— Boa noite, _Benedict_ – eu disse e Thomas repetiu, depois fomos descendo a rua.

Por alguns segundos, não disse nada. Estava só muito feliz de ter saído das garras da tentação. O que eu ia descobrir logo, no entanto, é que meu novo colega de quarto não era muito adepto do silêncio. Pelo menos não naquele momento.

— Bem que você me disse que era babá. Mas, sério, aquele cara deve ter mais ou menos a minha idade. Vou ficar preocupado se disser que já pareço um senhor.

— Não parece, claro que não. Ele também não. – Mantive meu olhar no caminho, com medo de encontrar sua expressão calorosa e me deixar levar. – É que… É complicado. Com ele, é tudo muito complicado.

— Hm – Thomas respondeu, parecendo estar perdido em pensamentos por um instante.

Deixei rolar. Quando viramos a esquina da minha rua, apontei para a minha casa. Ou minha ex-casa, como eu teria que me acostumar a chamá-la. Estava procurando minhas chaves na bolsa quando ele voltou a falar.

— Então você passa o dia na casa desse cara, cuida do filho dele, vive com ele… – Senti um frio na barriga assim que ele começou. – É complicado por que você se apaixonou por ele, talvez? E ele tem uma esposa?

Já estava quase com a chave na fechadura, mas deixei o chaveiro cair no chão. Olhei apavorada pra Thomas, sem nem saber por onde começar. Será que era tão óbvio assim? O que demais eu posso ter feito pra ele chegar nessa conclusão em menos de cinco minutos de convivência comigo e com o Sr. Cumberbatch? 

— Ele é viúvo – foi tudo que consegui responder enquanto abaixava pra pegar minhas chaves e abria a droga da porta logo. Que péssima ideia foi ter deixado Thomas ir me buscar lá.

— Sei… – Thomas sorria consigo mesmo, olhando em volta para a minha futura ex-sala. – Tudo bem, vai ser nosso segredo. Quem sabe vivendo comigo por um tempo, não muda de ideia.

O encarei, mas ele me recebeu mais uma vez com sorrisos. Sinceramente, era um alívio, e eu poderia me acostumar com isso.

— É brincadeira, mulher. Agora vamos logo com isso, que descer esse colchão por essa escadinha aí não vai ser fácil.

Não foi mesmo. Mas, nervosismo à parte, foi bem engraçado. 


	16. Your love's too good to be truth

— Lucy… Não tem como… – Thomas disse, com a respiração pesada. Passou a língua pelos lábios rapidamente enquanto falava, e me perdi naquele movimento por um instante. – Queria muito, mas não vai caber.

Eu mesma lutava com meu fôlego, curto e descompassado. Sentia o corpo quente, mesmo que o de Thomas estivesse mais, e cansado. Nossos casacos e suéteres estavam jogados pelo chão, e o vidro da janela estava embaçado com o calor.

— Claro que vai. Se já entrou uma vez, é porque cabe. – Nos encaramos, ambos com o rosto vermelho e um leve brilho de suor na pele. Fiz meu melhor olhar de coitadinha e continuei: – Por favor? Só mais uma vez?

Thomas abriu um sorriso malicioso e mordeu o lábio. Sorri de volta. Notei seus olhos claros me fitando de cima a baixo, e senti um arrepio subir pela espinha. Era um olhar perigoso, como o de um animal prestes a dar o bote na sua presa.

— Vamos de novo então. – Respondeu, finalmente. Meus joelhos tremiam de antecipação. – Tá pronta? Dessa vez, vou com força. 

— Você disse a mesma coisa da última vez.

— Tá reclamando, é? – Ele riu, ofegante.

— Muito pelo contrário... Nessas horas, quanto mais forte, melhor.

— Então tá bom… – Rimos um pouco, até que ele interrompeu. – Agora para de falar e vamos. Não quero mais enrolar.

Acenei com a cabeça e respirei fundo, tentando afastar o pensamento de Benedict de mim naquela hora. O que pensaria se visse essa cena?

Não importava agora. A única coisa que importava era aquele quarto, a respiração de Thomas no meu ouvido, minha cama. Com um olhar, dei a permissão que ele estava esperando para começar. Respirando juntos, fomos. No silêncio da casa vazia, nossos murmúrios e gemidos ecoavam. Podia sentir todo meu corpo pressionado contra ele, e logo estava respirando alto de novo, perdendo o ar.

Quando achei que estava quase lá, Thomas parou. O encarei, frustrada.

— Desculpa, colega de quarto… Mas vou ficar te devendo essa.

Me senti derrotada, confusa. Ele notou minha decepção e continuou a falar.

— É sério. Queria poder ajudar, mas… Esse colchão não vai passar por essa portinha nunca. A gente pode se matar de empurrar que não vai fazer diferença.

Estávamos há horas ali, no meu quarto, tentando passar a bendita cama king size pela porta. Nada deu certo, mesmo em ângulos diferentes; era simplesmente grande demais. Depois de muita força feita, conseguimos encaixar um pedaço do colchão pra fora, mas entalou ali, nos batentes. Não tinha solução.

E agora, vou ter que dormir no chão? Comprar outra cama? Contratar alguém pra demolir esse quarto e tirar o colchão com um guincho?

Sentei do lado da porta, apoiando a cabeça na parede. Estava cansada.

— Tem algum plano B? – Thomas veio se sentar do meu lado, sorridente como sempre.

— Só o plano C. – Respondi, desanimada. – C de chão, que é onde vou ter que dormir.

Ele riu, bem humorado, e retrucou.

— Tem o plano D também. – Deu de ombros, parecendo se divertir. – D de dividir a cama com seu novo colega de quarto... Se você não se importar, claro. Só até você decidir o que vai fazer com esse monstro que você chama de colchão. O que acha?

Senti meu rosto esquentar só de imaginar. Nem me lembro da última vez que dormi ao lado de alguém com mais de 7 anos de idade, muito menos um gato como Thomas. Mesmo assim, a proposta parecia indecente demais pra aceitar. Se vamos morar juntos, tenho que ter cuidado com o que faço… Né?

Depois de uma resposta cheia de "ahn"s e "hm"s da minha parte, ele retomou a fala.

— Não precisa pensar demais. É proposta sem fins lucrativos, eu juro. Não vou fazer nada que você não queira. – Riu da própria piada, o que parecia fazer bastante. – Além do quê, a hora que você levanta pra ir trabalhar é mais ou menos a hora que eu costumo ir dormir, então a gente vai se desencontrar na maioria das noites. É melhor do que dormir no chão, vai.

Ele nem precisava ter se esforçado tanto pra me convencer, mas conseguiu mesmo assim. Quer dizer, é lógico que a ideia de dormir do lado de um estranho é assustadora e me fez perceber subitamente que eu não tenho nenhum pijama que presta, mas Thomas não era um estranho qualquer. Era um rosto amigo, um cara legal e atencioso, bem caloroso em contraste a um _certo alguém_ que vivia surgindo nos meus pensamentos sem motivo.

Sem contar que ele era um gato, com "g" maiúsculo.

Aceitei o plano D de Thomas e fomos embora, nos esgueirando pela fresta da porta que não estava entalada com a cama. Foi triste me despedir de vez da minha casinha, e senti meus olhos encherem de lágrimas enquanto íamos embora para o metrô. Meu novo colega de quarto percebeu minha tristeza, mas não disse nada; só me pegou pela mão e a segurou até chegarmos em casa. Nossa casa.

*

A manhã seguinte foi desastre atrás de desastre. Acordei atrasada depois de passar a madrugada toda arrumando minhas coisas, tomei chuva no caminho até o metrô e, chegando na porta dos Cumberbatch, lembrei que não tinha guardado minha bicicleta e a deixado atrás da escadaria do prédio, o que provavelmente significava que ela não estaria mais lá quando eu voltasse. Que ótimo.

Pra melhorar ainda mais o clima, Benedict iria trabalhar de casa, então eu teria um longo dia de tensões e desconfortos pela frente. Se antes da viagem já era difícil conviver com ele, tendo que me esforçar pra afastar todos os devaneios e agir naturalmente, depois se tornou pura tortura. Quer dizer, é bem difícil sufocar essas fantasias e expectativas quando você gosta de alguém, mas quando você tem /lembranças/ pra alimentá-las, aí é impossível. Vez ou outra seus suspiros me mandavam de volta àquela noite em Miami; nem sei quantas vezes revivi aquilo na minha cabeça. Com o tempo ia esquecendo a maioria dos detalhes, mas o que eu senti era inesquecível.

O horror dos dias seguintes a essa noite também foi inesquecível, e talvez a única coisa que mantenha meus pés no chão em relação ao Sr. Cumberbatch. Tudo acontece por um motivo, acho.

A manhã foi bem tranquila e, pra minha sorte, Tom estava com a corda toda. Cambaleava pela sala sem parar, andando e caindo de bunda às vezes, espalhando brinquedos e algumas peças de roupa por todo lado. Me impressionava o quão rápido ele estava crescendo, com cabelinhos loiros arrepiados no topo da cabeça e muita falação, mesmo ainda sem formar palavras de verdade. Eu estava trabalhando nisso, apesar de não ter ido muito longe de "pá" e "papai" nas minhas tentativas, mas sabia que logo daria certo. Ele era um bebê lindo e muito, muito esperto.

Depois de comer, Tom fez um pouco de manha e dormiu. O coloquei no berço e voltei pra sala, onde o Sr. Cumberbatch tinha ficado o dia todo. Estava sentado no lugar de costume, no sofá de frente para a televisão, com o nariz enfiado no notebook e óculos no rosto. Parecia estar em outro mundo. Recolhi tudo de Tom que encontrei por ali e, quando tive uma brecha, peguei meu celular. Não parava de pensar na minha bicicleta. O único presente que ganhei do cara que eu gosto, e deixei lá, pra qualquer um pegar. Devo estar enlouquecendo.

 **[Eu]:** _Ei, já acordou?_

 **[Eu]:** _Me avisa quando levantar, por favor._

Surpreendentemente a resposta de Thomas veio na hora. Sentei na poltrona, ao lado do Sr. Cumberbatch hipnotizado.

 **[Thomas Colega de Quarto]:** _Acabei de acordar. Levantar é outra história._

**[Thomas Colega de Quarto]:** _Tudo bem por aí?_

**[Eu]:** _Tudo, e você?_

**[Eu]:** _Sei que estou sendo a colega de quarto mais folgada do mundo, mas será que você pode me fazer um favor?_

**[Thomas Colega de Quarto]:** _Se não for nada envolvendo móveis grandes e portas pequenas, acho que posso. Manda!_

**[Thomas Colega de Quarto]:** _E você dormiu bem ontem? Acho que apaguei uns 15 minutos antes de você acordar._

Estava digitando uma ótima resposta quando Benedict resolveu acordar do seu transe e cortar o silêncio da sala com sua voz, grave como sempre. Senti um frio na barriga quando ele começou a falar.

— Do que está rindo?

— Eu? – Pisquei, confusa. – Mas eu não disse nada. Não estava rindo.

— Estava sim, aí pro seu celular. – Ele retrucou, mal humorado.

— Ah, é? – Ri, mas dessa vez 100% de nervoso. – Nem reparei. Estava só falando com o Thomas mesmo, nada demais.

Sr. Cumberbatch encostou no sofá, esticando os braços por cima dele. Usava sua combinação casual de camiseta branca e calça de moletom, que ficava tão charmosa quanto o traje social completo do dia a dia. Gosto de pensar que é assim que ele se vestiria num domingo de manhã, acordando do meu lado e tomando café da manhã comigo.

Mas é só o que eu _gosto_ de pensar. Muito diferente do que _devo_ pensar.

Num movimento lento, ele tirou os óculos do rosto e colocou na mesa, ao lado do notebook. Massageava os cantos dos olhos com os dedos, provavelmente cansado de tanto olhar pra aquele computador. Aproveitei o momento de silêncio e voltei a digitar minha resposta para Thomas.

 **[Eu]:** _Dormi tão bem que até perdi a hora. Obrigada de novo pelo colchão. Prometo resolver isso logo._

 **[Eu]:** _Queria saber se você pode descer até o hall e dar uma olhada se minha bicicleta ainda está lá, por favor? Esqueci de travar antes de sair, e tô com medo de alguém levar._

Ainda tinha mais a dizer, mas minha linha de raciocínio foi cortada por Benedict mais uma vez. Cada frase inesperada era um novo susto, e dessa vez quase deixei cair meu celular.

— Como foi a mudança ontem, falando nisso? Conseguiu terminar?

— Ah… Sim, sim. – A inocência da pergunta me pegou desprevenida, mas me agradou. Parecia estar puxando assunto, como se tentasse ter uma conversa normal comigo, pra variar um pouco. Na esperança de isso acontecer, continuei: – Quer dizer, o mais importante acabamos não conseguindo levar, mas de resto, tudo certo.

— O que não conseguiram levar? – Benedict estava sério como sempre, mas falava devagar, com calma.

— Minha cama. – Admiti, frustrada. Era um ótimo colchão, cara, e relativamente novo ainda. Tinha que dar um jeito de tirá-lo de lá. Comprar outro vai ser muito prejuízo pro meu pouco salário.

Sr. Cumberbatch sorriu, parecendo achar graça.

— Realmente não consigo imaginar você descendo a rua com uma cama nas costas.

— Pois é. Não conseguimos nem tirá-la do quarto. Não sei o que fazer… Mas vou ter que dar um jeito. Não dá pra ficar sem cama por muito tempo.

Estava muito aliviada com a direção tranquila que a conversa tomou; parecia natural, saudável, algo comum entre pais e babás. Meu celular vibrou com a resposta de Thomas, mas nem li, aproveitando os poucos minutos de atenção boa que recebia de Benedict. Quando o papo aqui morrer, eu respondo.

— Não mesmo… Mas dá pra dormir no sofá por uns dias. Fazia muito isso quando estava na faculdade.

Sorri com a imagem mental de um Benedict universitário dormindo largado num sofá qualquer, por aí.

— Ta aí uma cena difícil de se imaginar. – Ri, mas dei de ombros, tentando disfarçar o quanto gostei de saber daquilo. – Mas não sei dizer, não estou dormindo no sofá. O que temos lá é pequeno demais pra alguém deitar direito.

— Onde, então? – Insistiu, distraído. – Você tem um colchão inflável ou algo assim?

— Não.

Acho que foi aí que a conversa pegou a primeira curva em direção do desconfortável. Ai, céus. Por que eu tinha que falar da minha cama? Por que não dos pássaros ou das árvores ou do clima, como uma pessoa normal? Senti meu rosto esquentar e, enquanto tentava pensar em algo pra dizer, Benedict soltou uma leve exclamação. Meu estômago fazia piruetas dentro de mim.

— Ah… Sei. – Ele entrelaçou as mãos, projetando o corpo pra frente. – Entendi.

O silêncio que seguiu chegava a doer os ouvidos, mas sua voz ecoou na minha cabeça. Queria pensar em algo pra dizer, mas não tinha certeza se puxar outro assunto ajudaria ou ficaria pior ainda. Resolvi ficar quieta.

— E vocês… Se conhecem faz tempo?

— Não. Faz alguns dias só. – Engoli em seco enquanto meu rosto não se decidia entre corar e empalidecer totalmente. – Mas ele parece ser bem legal. Se não tivesse oferecido dividir a cama, eu teria mesmo que dormir no chão.

— Muito altruísta da parte dele. – A acidez nas suas palavras era nítida, e senti meu coração acelerar. Não estava pronta pra ter uma discussão com ele, não de novo. Assenti com a cabeça, muda. – Deve ser um verdadeiro sacrifício pra ele, dividir a cama com uma garota de 20 anos.

— 22. – Corrigi instintivamente e Benedict voltou a me encarar, esperando ver minha reação. Tudo que senti foi meu estômago se revirar mais um pouco. Se não o conhecesse melhor, diria que estava com ciúmes, mas não sei se isso é possível. Acho que não.

Ainda assim, não podia deixar de defender meu novo amigo. Quer dizer, ele não merecia ser julgado desse jeito.

— Não disse que foi um sacrifício. Foi só algo bem legal que ele não precisava fazer, mas fez por mim. 

— Tem certeza que foi por você que ele fez isso?

Salva pelo gongo: Tom começou a chorar em seu berço, no andar de cima, e logo fui pegá-lo. Depois disso, Benedict voltou a trabalhar e ali ficou até eu ir embora. Esperei sair da casa para conferir meu celular e a resposta de Thomas.

**[Thomas Colega de Quarto]:** _Ela tá aqui!_

**[Thomas Colega de Quarto]:** _Aproveitei e passei a corrente e o cadeado nela, só pra garantir._

**[Thomas Colega de Quarto]:** _Enquanto isso, pergunta importante: o que você quer jantar? Vamos comer pizza?_


	17. My guilty pleasure, I ain't going nowhere

— O que acha desse aqui? — Disse, mordendo o pedaço de pizza que tinha em mãos. 

Estávamos sentados no chão da sala, encostados no sofá minúsculo que ficava ali, com a TV ligada no jornal e meu notebook no colo. Thomas se inclinou para o meu lado, mastigando enquanto avaliava minha sugestão.

— Por esse preço, esse colchão tem que fazer até seu café da manhã. — Apontou para outra opção na mesma página — E esse aqui? Parece mais simples.

Cliquei, mas o preço era o mesmo. Quer dizer, quem consegue pagar uma pequena fortuna dessas por um colchão? Se eu tivesse esse dinheiro todo pra gastar numa cama, não estaria dividindo um apartamento encardido no fundo da cidade. Por mais que meu colega de quarto seja, bom… Ele.

Ao meu lado, assistindo ao noticiário enquanto mastigava uma quantidade impressionante de pizza, estava Thomas. Meu novo amigo, colega de quarto, e uma das pessoas mais divertidas que já conheci. Em pouco mais de duas semanas já me sinto confortável ao seu lado - pelo menos, o mais confortável que dá pra ficar ao lado de um cara tão gato. 

Não gosto de devanear muito pensando nele pra não acontecer um novo desastre como a situação que me meti com o Sr. Cumberbatch, mas passando tanto tempo juntos, é inevitável reparar. O jeito que passa a mão pelo cabelo, o queixo forte e nariz reto, os olhos azuis… E se não fosse suficiente ser lindo, alto e forte, também era muito legal. Diferente de um certo alguém, não sentia pressão ao estar ao seu lado, e sempre nos divertimos juntos. 

Sendo sincera, preciso dizer: estar com Thomas me desafoga dos pensamentos de Benedict. Depois da viagem, as coisas não foram mais as mesmas e, sinceramente, duvido que voltem a ser. Ainda sofro pra afastar as lembranças daquela noite, ambas boas e más, mas sei que alguma coisa mudou, mesmo não sabendo dizer o quê. A mudança de platônico pra real é nova pra mim.

— Você não vai achar nada bom nesses sites aí. — Thomas continuou, pegando mais um pedaço de pizza da caixa a nossa frente. — É melhor ir na loja mesmo, dá pra tentar pedir um desconto. 

O olhei e ele se virou pra mim, sorrindo. Mesmo cheio de comida na boca, ainda era um sorriso lindo. 

É claro que ele consegue descontos nas lojas. Se eu tivesse uma loja, daria vários descontos pra ele também. 

— Conhece alguma boa? — Fechei o notebook, frustrada.

Thomas balançou a cabeça, prestando atenção na TV.

— Algumas. Se quiser vamos juntos, no final de semana. Dá pra pegar o metrô. O que acha?

— Perfeito. — Sorri, voltando minha atenção ao noticiário. A meteorologista apontava alguns pontos no mapa onde uma massa de ar frio e outra de ar quente se encontrariam não sei quando, e causar uma tempestade daquelas nas próximas semanas. Que sorte. 

Quem sabe não chega na segunda, e não preciso ir trabalhar?

Até parece. Não sou sortuda assim.   


*  


O sábado chegou devagar, com um pouco de sol mas um vento gelado. As nuvens eram claras, e me perguntei se daria tempo de escurecerem até segunda de manhã. Quem sabe?

Chegamos no metrô mais cedo do que esperado. Algumas mulheres no vagão tentavam disfarçar que olhavam para Thomas, mas sem sucesso — ele pegou uma delas encarando e sorriu em sua direção. Ela sorriu de volta, constrangida, e fingiu ler alguma coisa no celular. 

Não te julgo, moça. Thomas era o tipo de cara que, mesmo de jaqueta e calça jeans, parecia um modelo. Eu, por outro lado, tentava esconder meu rosto no cachecol, cheia de olheiras. O que será que preciso fazer pra voltar linda como ele na próxima vida? 

Perdida em teorias, quase deixei passar a estação em que íamos descer. Thomas que me puxou, e assim começamos a jornada atrás do meu colchão novo. Não deve ser tão difícil...

  


Duas horas e quatro lojas depois, eu estava quase desistindo. É difícil sim. Quer dizer, colchão bom tem de monte; achei até um parecido com o que tinha em casa. Colchão bom que caiba no meu orçamento de babá, por outro lado…

— Por favor, Tom. — Suspirei, sentindo a parte de trás dos joelhos doerem enquanto saímos da última loja. — Vamos pra casa. Se eu deitar em mais um colchão pra testar, acho que não levanto nunca mais. 

— Você que sabe. — Sorriu, passando um braço por cima dos meus ombros. — Não ligo de continuar dividindo o colchão. Só estava fazendo meu trabalho como bom colega de quarto. 

Sorri, derrotada, sentindo o cheiro de amaciante na blusa dele. 

— Vamos parar pra comer, pelo menos. Se meus pés não caírem até lá, a gente continua depois.

Ele riu, revirando os olhos.

— Se eu soubesse que você era tão boa de drama, teria te levado aos ensaios comigo. 

Fiz uma careta e ele continuou a rir, bem humorado como sempre. Era sempre bom estar com Thomas.

Seguimos mais alguns quarteirões e encontramos um McDonald’s, que pra mim já estava mais do que bom. Só queria me sentar um pouco, tomar uma água... Talvez comer umas batatas fritas e um quarteirão. Era final de semana, então podia enfiar o pé na jaca.

Fizemos nossos pedidos e sai correndo pra sentar na primeira mesa que estivesse livre. Me joguei em uma ao lado do caixa, e Thomas me seguiu, parecendo achar graça. 

A verdade é que fazia muito tempo que não saía com um amigo assim, pra passear e comer besteiras. É claro que procurar colchões não é exatamente o melhor plano pra um sábado, mas era melhor do que nada. Minhas amigas todas estão se formando, casando, engravidando, e eu… Bom, eu estou aqui. Talvez não seja muita coisa, e agora ainda menos já que nem minha casa tenho mais, mas é algo. 

Olhei para Thomas com ternura, sem conseguir disfarçar o afeto repentino que sentia por ele. Será que ele é legal assim com todo mundo?

— Obrigada por vir comigo hoje. — Disse, mesmo não tendo nada a ver com o que ele estava falando no momento. — Você é um ótimo colega de quarto.

— Não por isso. — Ele deu um sorriso tímido, provavelmente surpreso. — Já que vamos morar juntos, vale tentar sermos amigos. Né? 

— Com certeza. — Sorri, um pouco corada. — Mas, de verdade, obrigada mesmo. Por tudo.

— Ei… — Thomas esticou uma das mãos em cima da mesa, como se para eu pegá-la. O encarei, surpresa e provavelmente corada. Seus olhos brilhavam e um sorriso malicioso se abria em seu rosto. — Não precisa agradecer. Sou naturalmente lindo e simpático assim mesmo. Uma hora você se acostuma.

Ri, empurrando sua mão aberta para o lado e tentando disfarçar as bochechas quentes. Ele desatou a rir, se achando muito engraçado, como sempre. Pelo menos eu agradeci. 

O número do nosso pedido apareceu na tela do caixa, e Thomas se levantou pra buscar. Aproveitei que estava longe e desencaixei os sapatos dos pés, que deviam estar cheios de bolhas agora. Preciso comprar band-aid. 

Encostei na cadeira e me perdi em pensamentos por um instante, olhando para o nada. Podia ouvir Thomas dizendo a alguém que faltava alguma coisa no pedido, mas logo outra voz sobrepôs a dele e roubou minha atenção.

— Então já que sou velha, não posso comer fast food? — Uma senhora de cabelos loiros bem claros, quase brancos, se dirigia ao caixa decidida. Sorri ao vê-la se impor. É isso aí, dona! — Ainda sou sua mãe, garoto. Como o que eu quiser.

Olhei para o lado, tentando ver com quem ela falava. Podia ver uma figura alta atrás dela, um homem, mas não conseguia ver seu rosto. Não quis dar na cara que estava ouvindo a conversa deles, então não me estiquei mais pra tentar ver, mas nem precisei. O “garoto” logo retrucou a senhora:

— Só estou dizendo a verdade, mãe. Ninguém fica mais saudável comendo McDonald’s.

Apesar da resposta simples, congelei dos pés à cabeça, sentindo o estômago afundar. Eu conhecia aquela voz... Mas não podia ser. Será que finalmente enlouqueci? Estou ouvindo coisas? Talvez seja só parecida. Não é possível que, numa cidade tão grande como Londres, ele viesse a esse McDonald’s, nesse dia e nessa hora. Não sou tão azarada assim… Né?

Thomas apareceu logo em seguida, trazendo as bandejas. Sorriu por um momento mas, quando olhou bem pra minha cara, ficou sério.

— Lucy? Tudo bem aí? 

Conseguia ouvir meu coração bater, e me encostei ainda mais na cadeira, tentando desaparecer. Não pode ser. É muita coincidência. 

— Tudo. — Respondi, obviamente tensa, evitando olhar para o lado do caixa e falhando. 

— O que foi? — Ele seguiu meu olhar, confuso, até que suas sobrancelhas se ergueram e um pequeno sorriso se abriu. 

Ah, meu Deus. O que será que ele viu? É ele? Não pode ser. Não é ele. E mesmo se, por uma ironia do destino, for ele, é só eu me esconder aqui na mesa e nem vai reparar. Mas não é ele. Não tem como ser.

Foi aí que, como numa cena de câmera lenta, vi Thomas esticar o braço e acenar naquela direção, sorrindo:

— Olá. Lembra de mim? 

Nem sei dizer com que cara eu estava. Sentia como se tivesse tido um derrame ou coisa do tipo. Quem será? Talvez seja algum conhecido dele. Thomas não cumprimentaria Benedict assim, do nada… Né? Ele pode estar só tirando sarro da minha cara também. Quem sabe vai virar e soltar uma gargalhada boa daquelas, dizendo “há há há, você tinha que ver sua cara, não tem ninguém aqui!”.

Não foi o que aconteceu. Sem olhar pra mim, Thomas se levantou e apertou a mão do homem, que logo saiu de trás do meu ponto cego e se revelou.

Era ele. 

Ah, sim. Se tinha uma coisa que era, era ele. 

E lá estava eu, de pés doloridos e cara lavada, sem reação. Que sorte.

Seus olhos vieram direto pra mim, encolhida na cadeira, engolindo em seco. Devia estar branca como um papel, pois era assim que me sentia. Ele me encarou com aquela frieza de sempre, as mãos nos bolsos da calça, e ombros fortes e largos por baixo do suéter azul marinho. 

Não que eu tenha reparado.

— Olá, Lucy. — Disse, sem emoção, mas me olhando atentamente. 

Não nasci pra ter paz mesmo. 


	18. Baby, as long as you're here

— Oi, Sr. Cumberbatch… — Dei um sorrisinho e olhei para Thomas, que parecia um pouco confuso. Será que ele achou que eu queria falar com Benedict? 

De qualquer jeito, meu estômago estava virado como se tivesse comido uma pedra, e nem queria olhar pro lanche na minha frente. Mas que outra escolha eu tinha? O olhar dele era tão intenso que parecia que ia abrir um buraco na minha cara, e não conseguia olhá-lo de volta sem sentir o coração pular… Seria tão mais fácil se ele não fosse tão bonito assim. Nada disso estaria acontecendo. 

Derrotada, olhei Benedict de volta com um sorriso tímido, sem saber muito bem o que fazer. Um momento estranho de silêncio aconteceu entre nós. Thomas estava mexendo no celular, ou pelo menos fingindo, e comendo algumas das suas batatas. Benedict continuou ali, de pé ao meu lado e tão deslocado quanto eu, até que finalmente abriu a boca para dizer algo… Mas foi interrompido antes de começar. 

— Toma, querido. — A senhora que acompanhava Benedict, sua mãe, apareceu atrás dele e lhe entregou um papel, provavelmente a senha do seu pedido. — Oh, olá! São seus amigos? 

A Sra. Cumberbatch nos cumprimentou com um sorriso simpático no rosto. Ela parecia animada e bastante amigável… Muito diferente do filho. De quem será que ele puxou?

Em seguida ela voltou a olhar para Benedict, que estava claramente desconfortável e não a respondeu na hora.

— Bom? Não vai nos apresentar? 

— Er… — Foi a primeira vez na vida que vi Sr. Cumberbatch tão sem jeito, e não pude evitar rir baixinho, abafada no meu cachecol. Quem diria! — Mãe, essa é Lucy, a babá do Tom. E esse é o colega de quarto dela, Thomas. 

— É um prazer, Sra. Cumberbatch. — Thomas disse, com um sorriso enorme no rosto, como sempre. Ela riu, animada.

— Olá, Thomas. Pode me chamar de Wanda. — Pra minha surpresa, sua atenção mudou rapidamente para mim, mesmo estando frente a frente com o sorriso lindo de Thomas. Será que ela é imune ao charme dele, ou eu que sou fraca? 

— Bom dia, Sra. Cumberbatch. É um prazer conhecê-la. — Levantei da cadeira, tentando parecer menos maluca ali, me escondendo no canto da mesa. Nem nas minhas piores fantasias eu conseguiria pensar num momento tão ruim para conhecê-la (não que eu esperava que isso acontecesse). — E é um prazer poder cuidar de Tom. Ele é um ótimo menino.

— Obrigada. Ele é mesmo!— Wanda sorriu e deu alguns passos na minha direção. Ela era bem arrumada, com brincos de ouro e unhas feitas, e um perfume gostoso de lavanda. Será que o gene da beleza corre na família toda?— Numa família cheia de homens, meus meninos deram muito certo. Não é, Ben?

A senhora tocou no ombro de Benedict, muito centímetros acima dela, orgulhosa. Era uma mãezona, pelo visto, e muito fofa. Se eu não tivesse visto com meus próprios olhos, nem acreditaria que são parentes — o tempo todo em que ela sorria e era tão simpática, Benedict ficou ali, congelado, parecendo ainda mais pálido do que já era, como uma estátua de mármore. 

Na verdade, eles eram um pouco parecidos sim. Os olhos, azuis e atentos, eram os mesmos. E talvez, só talvez, o sorriso fosse igual também. O vi sorrindo poucas vezes, então é difícil dizer, mas acho que sim. 

— Lucy, não é? — Os olhos atentos viraram pra mim, todos eles, enquanto a Sra. Cumberbatch voltava a falar. — Ele me disse que você era nova mesmo, mas não achei que era tanto! Deve ter o que, uns 20 anos? 

Balancei a cabeça positivamente, tentando sorrir da maneira mais natural possível, mesmo sentindo o olhar desgostoso de Benedict sobre mim. Que culpa eu tenho de termos nos encontrado aqui, de todos os lugares do mundo, com a mãe dele junto, pra melhorar? 

Talvez eu não seja a única azarada daqui.

— Faço 23 em alguns meses. 

— Ah, que idade boa! — Ela juntou as mãos, alegre, como se lembrasse de algo bom. Foi quando o som do painel tocou, e se virou para olhar. — É o nosso pedido, querido. Pode ir lá buscar? 

Sr. Cumberbatch murmurou alguma coisa, virou e foi até o balcão. Enquanto isso, sua mãe se aproximou mais um pouco de mim e começou a falar mais baixo, como se para ele não ouvir.

— Desculpe por interromper seu encontro, Lucy. Mas é realmente bom te conhecer. — Ela sorria, e Thomas, que estava só assistindo até agora, me olhou segurando uma risada. Evitei olhar de volta pra não acabar rindo também. — Benny fala muito pouco da vida pessoal, sabe como é. Demorei um mês só pra descobrir que ele tinha contratado uma babá! Filhos, vou te dizer... 

Assim que Wanda chamou Sr. Cumberbatch de “Benny”, ouvi Thomas rindo baixinho, e tive que juntar todas as forças que tinha pra não rir também. Tive que disfarçar com um sorriso, mas ela não percebeu. Nem consegui explicar que não estava em encontro nenhum. 

Ela o chamou de Benny. _Benny_. 

Acho que nunca vou me esquecer disso.

— Mãe? — Benedict voltou com dois sacos de lanche pra viagem e uma cara de poucos amigos, pra variar. — Podemos ir. Tom deve estar pondo a casa abaixo com o avô agora.

Sra. Cumberbatch riu, tocou meu ombro e foi até ele, divertida. Era provavelmente a senhora mais bonita que já vi - e uma das mais animadas também. Espero envelhecer bem assim. 

— Meninos. Sabe como são! — Benedict já estava indo em direção à porta, mas ela não parecia se importar. Veio até mim e Thomas para se despedir como se não tivéssemos acabado de nos conhecer. — Até mais, queridos. Foi um prazer. 

Acenamos para ela, nos despedindo, e Thomas tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha no rosto. Ele deveria ter 150 piadas prontas pra soltar, e só de olhar pra sua expressão, já comecei a rir um pouco. Mesmo assim, não me esqueci: por que diabos ele achou que era uma boa ideia falar com ele? Olha meu cabelo! Minha cara! Tudo!

Antes que eu pudesse começar meu discurso, ouvimos uma voz vindo da porta.

— Ah, Lucy! — Era a Sra. Cumberbatch mais uma vez, parada na porta enquanto Benedict a segurava aberta. Ele parecia tão surpreso quanto eu. — Você vai à festa no domingo que vem?

Olhei para Thomas, confusa, e ele deu de ombros. Eu perdi alguma coisa?

— Desculpa, Sra. Cumberbatch, mas… Que festa?

Ela me encarou por um momento, virou para Benedict e disse algo que não consegui ouvir, mas não parecia bom. Em seguida, voltou a falar comigo.

— A festa de aniversário de Tom. Vamos comemorar na minha casa, no próximo domingo. Só um bolinho, nada demais… Você vem?

Pisquei, sem saber por onde começar. É claro que Tom faria aniversário logo, até marquei a data no meu calendário... Então por que não imaginei que eles fariam uma festa? Quer dizer, Benedict é viúvo, mas tem família. Comemorar o primeiro aniversário de Tom era indispensável. Talvez a solidão naquela casa desse essa impressão, de que éramos só nós. 

Só que não havia um “nós”. Eram eles, e eu. 

Acho que não sou azarada. Só burra mesmo.

— Claro, Sra. Cumberbatch. Vou conferir minha agenda, mas se tudo der certo, estarei lá. 

Wanda sorriu, animada, mas foi a expressão de Benedict que chamou minha atenção: tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas e encarava a mãe com seriedade, quase raiva, como se odiasse o que estava acontecendo ali. Os dois foram embora logo em seguida, e finalmente desabei na cadeira. 

Não imaginei que eles fariam uma festa porque eu não seria convidada mesmo se tivesse. Não sou parte da família, sou uma funcionária. E a Sra. Cumberbatch claramente ultrapassou um limite que Benedict não aceitava. Ele não me queria lá, na casa dos pais dele, cantando parabéns pro pequeno. É óbvio que não.

Então por que eu estava chateada?

Comi meu lanche sem dizer muito, só rindo e concordando com o que Thomas falava, e fomos pra casa. Não falei mais nada sobre os Cumberbatch, e nem ele, seja porque percebeu o climão, ou porque não se importava tanto assim. De qualquer jeito, agradeci mentalmente por isso. Nada deu certo hoje. Era um daqueles dias em que você se pergunta porque se deu o trabalho de levantar da cama… E só tinha uma solução.

Isso mesmo: chocolate e reprises na TV. 

  


Já era mais de 9 horas quando Thomas saiu do quarto, bem vestido e cheiroso, para ir encontrar com os amigos do teatro. Eu estava sentada no chão, encostada no sofá, assistindo um filme velho da Sandra Bullock na TV depois de um muito merecido (e longo) banho quente. Antes de sair, Thomas sentou no sofá por um minuto.

— Tem certeza que não quer ir comigo? — Disse, doce. Em algum momento no caminho de volta, ele percebeu meu baixo astral e me chamou pra ir a um bar, conhecer os amigos dele. As chances eram zero.

— Sim. Hoje é dia de ficar em casa, sem dúvidas. — Suspirei e olhei pra ele com um sorrisinho. — Mas aproveita! Deixo a porta aberta pra você.

Ele sorriu de volta, bonzinho como sempre, mas não se levantou. 

— Eu… Não fiz por mal, sabe. — Senti sua voz próxima ao meu ouvido, e arrepiei. Fingi uma tosse pra disfarçar o pulo que dei, mas ele não pareceu ligar. — Achei que ia querer falar com ele. 

Senti meus ombros caírem, culpada. É claro que Thomas achou que era culpa dele. Ele é esse tipo de cara, bom demais pro seu próprio bem. 

— Não tem problema. Não é sua culpa. — Sorri, sincera. — Eu que peço desculpas pela confusão. Foi muito legal da sua parte ir lá comigo. 

— Não foi nada. — Ele voltou a sorrir, e me encarou com olhos brilhantes. — É sempre bom estarmos juntos. Mas… Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

— Claro. — Respondi, surpresa, com sobrancelhas arqueadas. 

— Você… Não gostava dele? Na última vez que a gente conversou sobre isso, foi o que eu entendi. 

Tive que respirar fundo antes de responder. Era complicado, e envolver Thomas nisso foi provavelmente a pior coisa que eu poderia ter feito, como uma bola de neve que vai pegando cada vez mais gente no caminho. Cortar isso pela raiz é o jeito de consertar as coisas, acho.

— É complicado. — Dei de ombros. — Mas não precisa se preocupar com isso. Mesmo se eu gostasse, seria totalmente platônico. Não temos nada a ver. 

Thomas continuou a me encarar, apoiado nos joelhos. Não sabia dizer o que pensava pois parecia distraído, mas só queria que o assunto acabasse mesmo. Arrastar outras pessoas pra esse circo em que me meti, platônico ou não, era uma péssima ideia. Ainda mais alguém bom como Thomas. 

— Então tá bom. — Ele finalmente se levantou, sorrindo. — Não me espere acordada. 

— Eu nunco espero! — Rimos, e ele foi embora. De certa forma, era um alívio estar sozinha. 

Assim não preciso fingir nada pra ninguém. 

Em algum momento da noite acabei dormindo, deitada no sofá, vendo um talk show qualquer que passava. Era quase meia noite quando meu celular tocou com uma mensagem, e me acordou com um susto. A essa hora, quem seria? Será que Thomas se meteu em algum rolo? Tarde da noite, coisa boa não pode ser.

E não era mesmo. A mensagem era de Benedict. 

**[Sr. C]** _: Você não precisa ir na festa se não quiser._

Cocei os olhos, irritada. Não acredito que ele me acordou só pra passar sal na ferida.

Eu já entendi que não é pra eu ir. Quão burra ele acha que eu sou?

 **[Eu]** : _Não se preocupe, Sr. Cumberbatch. Eu já entendi._

Não dava pra esquecer aquela expressão no rosto dele quando ouviu a mãe me convidando. Era como se ela estivesse convidando, sei lá... Hitler. Ou Mussolini. 

Desliguei a TV e fui pro quarto, com torcicolo. Como um sofá consegue ser tão duro e mole ao mesmo tempo? É como se estivesse sem estofamento ou coisa assim. Um horror... Mas pelo menos é um sofá. Do jeito que minhas finanças vão, só vou conseguir trocar daqui uns mil anos. 

Deitei no colchão e me enrolei nas cobertas, que tinham o cheiro de Thomas. Fechei os olhos e me deixei relaxar, tentando esquecer aquele dia e voltar a dormir. Dois minutos depois, meu celular tocou novamente.

Era ele.

 **[Sr. C]** : _O que isso quer dizer?_

Não sei dizer se ele é totalmente denso, ou se está só tirando sarro da minha cara. 

**[Eu]** : _Que eu não vou à festa._

**[Sr. C]** : _Por que não?_

Me surpreendi com a rapidez que ele me respondeu, e com o que dizia também. 

**[Eu]** : _Achei que você tinha dito que eu não precisava ir se não quisesse._

 **[Sr. C]** : _Sim. Mas gostaria de saber o porquê._

 **[Eu]** : _Isso importa?_

 **[Sr. C]** : _Sim._

Como alguém consegue ser tão teimoso?

**[Eu]** : _Sei como é um convite por educação. Se quisesse que eu fosse, você mesmo teria me convidado._

Enviei, mas senti que soava como uma criança ressentida. Melhor elaborar.

**[Eu]** : _Mas não tem problema. É bom ter limites. E vou ver Tom no dia certo do aniversário dele, então está tudo certo._

 **[Eu]** : _E sua mãe é ótima. Foi bom conhecê-la._

Isso! Adulta e sóbria. Quem disse que eu não consigo ser séria? 

As respostas imediatas pararam, então me enrolei de volta nas cobertas, orgulhosa das minhas mensagens. Talvez um pouco de desilusão seja bom, pra construir caráter (onde será que eu ouvi isso? Foi em algum filme, com certeza, mas não deixa de ser verdade). É difícil lidar com meus sentimentos no dia a dia, nos vendo sempre, mas não é impossível. Pode ser que eu tire algo de bom dessa situação inteira. Quando penso no tempo que passo com Thomas, por exemplo, é como um respiro no meio de tanta confusão. Se eu me esforçar bastante, com o tempo tudo deve passar…

… Né?

Estava quase caindo no sono novamente quando meu celular voltou a tocar. Foi difícil até de abrir os olhos para ler a mensagem, mas li mesmo assim.

 **[Sr. C]** : _Falamos disso na segunda._

Suspirei. Precisava mesmo mandar mensagem pra isso?

 **[Sr. C]** : _Mas se você quiser vir, vai ser bem-vinda._

Ah, tá. Eu e seu olhar no mal, só se for. 

**[Sr. C]** : _Seria bom te ver lá._

 **[Sr. C]** : _Boa noite, Lucy._

Seria… Bom? 

Seria???

Devo estar ficando louca. Talvez ele tenha múltiplas personalidades. Ou um irmão gêmeo secreto. Tenho certeza da cara que ele fez quando a mãe me convidou, não posso ter imaginado aquilo. Desde a hora em que Thomas o chamou, foi só desconforto atrás de desconforto. 

Mas, ainda assim, ele me mandou mensagem tarde da noite. Por algum motivo, ele lembrou de mim e do que aconteceu durante o dia. Achei que ele só queria se certificar de que eu não tinha nenhuma intenção de ir, mas ele foi lá e disse isso. “Seria bom te ver lá”. Há!

Fiquei pensando tanto nisso que até esqueci de responder. Sentia meu coração dar uma pirueta dentro das costelas, e o rosto esquentar. De repente meu sono tinha passado, e fiquei rolando uns bons vinte minutos antes de me cansar de novo. Nunca vou entender esse homem. 

Acho que não vai ser tão fácil deixar pra lá quanto eu pensava.


	19. I'll be floating on air

A segunda-feira chegou tão devagar que achei que o domingo nunca iria acabar. Thomas passou o dia fora e fiquei sozinha de novo, só com meus pensamentos e aquelas mensagens. Nem preciso dizer como foi, né?

Sim, um desastre.

Não conseguia chegar a uma conclusão que fizesse sentido sobre o comportamento de Benedict, e quanto mais pensava, pior ficava. A verdade é que, mesmo tendo o claro objetivo de parar de pensar nele, foi o que mais fiz. Como as coisas chegaram a esse ponto?

Eu sei bem como chegaram. Só preferia esquecer que era tudo culpa minha. 

O dia estava claro lá fora, e dei graças a Deus que a tempestade não tinha caído. Quer dizer, acho que não ia aguentar mais um dia em casa, pensando no que ele estaria fazendo, o que me diria, e tudo mais. Se Thomas estivesse lá talvez eu aguentasse, mas não posso depender dele toda vez. 

A parte boa é que eu veria Tom de novo, e vou poder encher aquelas bochechas macias de beijos. Semana que vem ele já faz 1 ano! O tempo passou rápido demais. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, já não lembro mais como é a vida sem os Cumberbatch. Como não me apegar a eles, passando todos os dias úteis juntos há meses?

Não tem como.

Depois de muitas estações de metrô e uma caminhada, cheguei à casa. Toquei a campainha e, como em todos os outros dias, Benedict abriu a porta já pronto para ir trabalhar e um Tom muito animado brincando em cima do sofá. Era só mais um dia comum, como sempre. Dei muitos beijos no neném, que pulava enquanto assistia algumas crianças dançarem na TV, e virei para Benedict. Eu precisava resolver as pontas soltas do final de semana. 

No fim das contas, eu realmente amo trabalhar aqui. Amo essa família, amo… Tudo sobre eles. Eu só precisava de uma, só uma, resposta sincera de Benedict. Qualquer coisa, boa ou ruim, que eu possa ter certeza de que é real. Não sei quanto mais desse jogo vou aguentar sem surtar ou coisa parecida. 

— Sr. Cumberbatch. — Ele estava de costas pra mim, arrumando alguns papéis dentro da sua pasta, quando se virou. — Você tem um minuto pra conversar, antes de sair?

— É claro. — Ele fez uma expressão surpresa, e senti um frio na barriga. 

Você consegue, Lucy. Quer dizer, vocês até já...

— Eu queria te pedir uma coisa. — Dei alguns passos até ele, mas com um olho em Tom, que agora mordia algum brinquedo da sua pilha. 

Benedict cruzou os braços e balançou a cabeça, me encorajando a continuar. Sua expressão se suavizou. 

— Preciso que você seja sincero comigo. — Ergui a cabeça e o olhei nos olhos, sentindo os joelhos amolecendo. Pra minha surpresa, ele não evitou meu olhar; me encarou, olho no olho, em silêncio.

Não havia nada de diferente nele naquele dia. O cabelo penteado para trás com um cachinho rebelde era o mesmo; os ombros largos e braços fortes dentro do terno eram os mesmos; as pernas longas eram as mesmas. Então porque estava com o coração tão disparado? Porque sentia tanto frio na barriga enquanto nos olhávamos?

— Não sei o que houve no sábado. Também não esperava te encontrar lá, muito menos com alguém da sua família. Mas tenho certeza que não fiz nada de errado, apesar do constrangimento.

Seu rosto se fechou daquele jeito que eu odiava, impassível e sem emoções. Era quase uma máscara; linda, mas uma máscara. Já não me olhava mais nos olhos. 

— Eu não me convidei pra festa do Tom, até porque nem sabia que ia acontecer. E eu vi a cara que você fez quando sua mãe me convidou. Então… Por que me mandou aquela mensagem? Por que disse que seria bom eu estar lá?

Conseguia ouvir meu coração bater, e minhas mãos, entrelaçadas uma na outra, estavam geladas. Não fazia ideia de qual seria a resposta dele, mas sentia o estômago revirar de ansiedade, como se tivesse algo que eu  _ queria _ que ele dissesse. Preferi evitar me aventurar nesse pensamento, pois estava concentrada em não mostrar quão nervosa eu estava — e acho que consegui. 

— Lucy… — Benedict me olhou por um momento como se fosse dizer alguma coisa, mas só por um momento mesmo. Logo apertou o espaço entre seus olhos com os dedos e suspirou. Engoli em seco. — Não tenho tempo pra falar sobre isso agora, mas por favor, não se preocupe. Você vai ser mais do que bem vinda na festa de Tom. É isso que importa.

Ele olhou para o relógio no pulso e suspirou, fechando a pasta. 

— Desculpe, mas eu preciso ir. Um bom dia pra vocês.

E assim se foi, sem responder nada do que eu perguntei, só repetindo o que já tinha dito nas mensagens de sábado. 

Sentei no sofá, ao lado de um Tom bastante animado, e me senti murchar. Por que eu achei que ia me responder? Foi ele quem disse que queria conversar hoje! Vou acabar enlouquecendo. Sou obrigada a jogar o jogo dele, querendo ou não. Ignorá-lo não funcionava, mas confrontá-lo também não. Achei que a essa altura do campeonato eu conseguiria pelo menos um momento de transparência entre nós… Mas não foi o caso.

Olhei para Tom que, alheio ao que acontecia, passou seu bracinho por cima dos meus ombros e começou a se balançar para os lados, junto com a música que tocava na TV. Seus olhos eram lindos e azuis como os do pai. Agora já tinha alguns dentinhos, e quando ria, era o banguelinha mais fofo que já vi. Seria muito mais fácil ir embora daqui e nunca mais voltar se não fosse por Tom. Gostava de cuidar dele. Gostava de tirar sonecas no sofá com ele à tarde, de vê-lo dar risada quando faço caretas ou me atrapalho pela casa. Já sabia quais frutas ele preferia, qual seu brinquedo favorito, e que cores lhe chamavam mais a atenção.

Sei que é ousado dizer isso, mas gosto mais dele do que da maioria da minha família. Trocaria todos eles por um Tom. As fraldas são terríveis, sim, mas prefiro mil cocos a uma tarde com as minhas tias — e isso já dizia muito por si só. 

Abracei o pequeno até ele me empurrar, e respirei fundo. Vou fazer o possível pra estar ao lado de Tom e vê-lo crescer o máximo que der, e pra isso preciso me recompor. Preciso resolver essa puta zona que criei a minha volta, mesmo se ela só existir na minha cabeça… Só não sei como.

O dia passou tranquilo, apesar do meu nervosismo. Brincamos, almoçamos, tiramos uma soneca, tomamos suco e um banho em seguida. Um dia como todos os outros. Benedict chegou em casa um pouco antes das seis e o recebi como sempre. Ainda sentia o coração acelerar quando ele estava lá, mas não queria mais me sentir assim. Peguei minha mochila e fui direto pra porta, esperando conseguir sair de fininho. 

— Lucy. — Benedict apareceu atrás de mim, com Tom no colo, quando estava com a mão na porta para ir embora. Respirei fundo e virei para ele. — Sei que saí de mal jeito hoje de manhã, mas não quis ser grosseiro. Estava atrasado e...

Não deixei que terminasse a frase. Sabia que vinha uma desculpa qualquer pela frente, e sinceramente, não queria ouvir. . 

— Eu só perguntei porque você disse que falaríamos sobre isso hoje. — Virei a maçaneta, ansiosa pra ir embora. — Mas não se preocupe, Sr. Cumberbatch. Não importa. Boa noite pra vocês.

Fechei a porta atrás de mim, frustrada, e fui pra casa. Estava me sentindo uma idiota por ter achado que ele realmente tinha algo pra me dizer. Quando, nesses meses todos aqui, ele foi transparente comigo? Pois é. Pra alguém tão certinho, ele é instável demais. Nunca sei o que esperar. 

Dizem que mulheres são complicadas, mas putz! Homens não ficam muito pra trás, não.

Quando cheguei, fui direto pro quarto e me joguei no colchão. Queria poder dormir alguns anos e acordar rica, casada e feliz — ou seja, o oposto total do que eu era hoje. Por que tudo tem que ser tão difícil?

— Dia ruim? — Thomas apareceu na porta do quarto de repente, e levantei a cabeça do travesseiro no susto. Ele sempre chega de fininho.

— É… — Dei de ombros, tentando evitar entrar em detalhes. — Mas nada de diferente. O que você tá tomando aí?

Ele segurava uma caneca nas mãos, e cheirava bem.

— Chá. Quer?

Com um sorriso, levantei do colchão e fomos pra cozinha. Fiz uma caneca bem quentinha pra mim e nos sentamos na mesa que tinha ali.

Se as coisas fossem tão leves como eram entre mim e Thomas, com certeza não estaria nessa situação. Quer dizer, não sou a maior especialista em homens, muito menos em relacionamentos, mas não pode ser normal essa confusão toda com Benedict. Nos livros é sempre assim: eles se apaixonam, algo atrapalha tudo e, num grande ato romântico, tudo se resolve e ficam juntos no final. Facinho, facinho.

E eu nem preciso que ele se apaixone por mim. Só queria parar de me preocupar com isso.

— Lucy? — Thomas me chamou e percebi que viajei por um minuto, sem ouvir nada que ele dizia. 

— Desculpa, me distraí. Continua.

Ele sorriu e recostou na cadeira, cruzando os braços.

— Quer falar sobre isso?

— Isso o quê? — Dei um gole no chá, fazendo a desentendida. Não quero envolvê-lo (mais) nisso.

— Não sei. Me diz você. — Parecia estar se divertindo ali, curioso, e tive uma ideia. 

Não sei se é uma boa ideia, mas é uma ideia. 

Quer dizer, não preciso colocar Thomas no meio da minha confusão. Eu podia só pedir uns conselhos, assim, como quem não quer nada. Afinal, ele é um homem… Deve entender outros homens. Posso evitar nomes e detalhes. Quem sabe?

— Bom… — Respirei fundo, escolhendo bem minhas palavras. — Você é homem. Deve saber como homens pensam, né? 

— Com certeza. — Seu sorriso se abriu, achando graça. — Nos reunimos toda quarta-feira pra decidir no que pensar durante a semana.

Rimos, e fiz uma careta pra ele. 

— É brincadeira. Continua.

— Eu tenho, hm, um amigo. — Pigarreei, sem jeito. — E ele me deixa confusa quase sempre, porque não consigo entender as coisas que ele faz. 

— Um amigo. Sei. — Podia ouvir o sorriso na sua fala, e dei um gole no chá, evitando encontrar seu olhar. — E o que ele fez? 

— É como se… Ele fosse duas pessoas em uma só. Isso faz sentido?

— Faz. Mas aí é caso psiquiátrico.

— É sério, besta! — Rimos juntos. — Ele manda sinais confusos. Parece que por mensagem é uma pessoa, e ao vivo é outra. Do tipo, diz que quer conversar comigo e, quando chega o dia, diz que não tem tempo pra isso e deixa pra lá. 

— Não conheço seu amigo pra dizer, mas talvez ele seja tímido. — Thomas deu de ombros, agora parecendo mais sério.

Tímido? Benedict não era tímido. Era bem sério, sim, e reservado. Mas acho que tímido não.

Será?

— É normal alguém dizer coisas por mensagem que não tem coragem de dizer ao vivo. — Thomas continuou. — É mais fácil quando você não está cara a cara com a pessoa. E isso vale tanto pra homem, quanto pra mulher. 

— Mas então por que não dizer tudo por mensagem logo de uma vez? 

— As vezes ele achou que teria coragem, mas amarelou na hora. — Deu de ombros, despreocupado. — Mas é só uma suposição. Só perguntando pra ele pra saber.

Suspirei e dei mais um gole do chá. Se fosse fácil assim, eu não estaria aqui pedindo ajuda, né?

— Eu tentei. — Deixei os ombros caírem, já aceitando o fato de que ninguém no mundo era capaz de entender aquele homem. — E ele saiu correndo que nem o diabo foge da cruz.

— Hm, sei... — Thomas colocou a mão no queixo e fez uma cara realmente pensativa. Quem sabe ele teria alguma ideia? — Posso fazer uma pergunta sobre seu amigo?

Concordei com a cabeça, tomando meu chá.

— É seu chefe, não é?

Engasguei tão feio que senti o chá subir até meu nariz, e tossi horrores. Pelo menos tinha uma desculpa se meu rosto estivesse vermelho.

Encarei Thomas por um momento, sem saber o que dizer. Fui tão óbvia assim, ou ele é um gênio da adivinhação? Depois de um engasgão desses, acho que não adianta mais fingir.

— Sim. — Respondi, derrotada

— E ele te manda mensagem falando que quer conversar, mas não conversa?

— Sim.

— Ele manda mensagem sempre?

— Às vezes. — Dei de ombros. 

— Alguma dessas mensagens chegam de madrugada?

— Algumas. — Estava despreocupada apesar do interrogatório, mas a expressão de Thomas me alarmou. Tinha um sorrisinho meio malicioso, e levantou as sobrancelhas. — O que foi? 

— Seu chefe. Um homem. — Ele gesticulava enquanto eu assentia com a cabeça. — Te mandando mensagem de madrugada? Não é tão difícil de adivinhar.

Senti minhas bochechas quentes, constrangida. Sabia que isso não ia dar certo.

— Não é assim! Sei que parece, mas com ele as coisas são…

— Complicadas? — Thomas completou minha frase, divertido. — Pela cara dele, deve ser mesmo. 

Aquilo era um desastre. Não tinha solução, porque ninguém com a cabeça no lugar conseguiria entender Benedict. Talvez um psicanalista, quem sabe. 

— Você pode jogar o jogo dele. Mandar mensagem tarde da noite falando que quer uma explicação ou coisa do tipo. Se ele só é sincero pelo celular, pode ser uma solução.

Olhei bem pra Thomas, sentado na minha frente, e percebi que ele não estava brincando. 

Talvez seja uma boa ideia… Mas não hoje. Quero desviar meus pensamentos daquela casa um pouco, ou vou enlouquecer de verdade.

— O que seria de mim sem você, Tom? — Sorri, agradecendo implicitamente.

— Sinceramente? Eu não sei. — Ele fingia seriedade, mas logo começou a rir junto comigo. — Como você sobreviveu esses últimos 22 anos sem mim? Só Deus sabe.

Thomas sempre fazia eu me sentir melhor. Só de estar ali, ouvindo minhas besteiras, já me fazia bem. Alguma sorte eu devo ter, ali escondida, pra encontrar um amigo como ele. Espero poder retribuir esse carinho um dia.

Mas, por hoje, vou só pagar nossa comida chinesa mesmo.

*

Acabei não mandando mensagem pra Benedict. Ele também não me mandou mais nada, e a semana passou como se nada tivesse acontecido, pra variar. Já percebi que era assim que ele gostava: tudo varrido pra debaixo do tapete. É bem conveniente mesmo. Ficamos na base dos habituais “bom dia” e “boa noite” a semana toda, e tenho que admitir que uma pequena parte de mim se decepcionou um pouco — mas sabia que era assim que tinha que ser. 

Sexta-feira chegou rápido, e quando acordei Thomas estava arrumando as malas para ir à Birmingham. Ia passar o final de semana ensaiando com um outro grupo de teatro de lá. Fiquei surpresa de vê-lo acordado tão cedo, mas na verdade nem tinha ido dormir ainda. “Eu durmo na viagem!”, ele disse, mas não acho que a distância seja tão grande assim. 

No jornal, a meteorologista apontava vários lugares em que a tal tempestade ia cair nos próximos dias, mas Birmingham não era um deles. Desejei uma boa viagem e saímos, os dois. O céu realmente estava nublado e escuro em alguns pontos, mas não parecia que ia chover tão cedo. Se eu der sorte, consigo chegar em casa seca. Quem sabe?

Cheguei na casa dos Cumberbatch, e tudo correu como sempre. Bom dia, bom trabalho, tchau, tchau. Só eu, Tom e BabyTV. Não tenho do que reclamar!

Depois do almoço, dei um banho em Tom e coloquei uma roupa quentinha nele, pois conseguia sentir um vento frio entrando pelas frestas das janelas. Fechei as cortinas e melhorou, mas ainda achei melhor que ficasse quentinho. Me aninhei com ele no sofá, sentindo um pouco de baba escorrer pelo meu braço, mas nem liguei. Ele podia babar tudo que quisesse, porque ele era o melhor neném de todos, e estava sofrendo com novos dentinhos vindo. 

Não sei quando, mas dormimos, eu e ele, deitados no sofá. Nada de novo, pra falar a verdade, pois quase todos os dias tiramos uma soneca juntos. Espero que o Sr. Cumberbatch não descubra — mas não vou pensar nisso agora. A soneca estava boa demais.

De repente acordei com um susto, ouvindo o som da porta bater. Tom ainda dormia, então não me levantei, mas me senti gelar dos pés à cabeça quando ouvi passos dentro da casa.

No relógio, eram só três horas. Ainda faltava muito pra Benedict chegar. O que eu vou fazer? Será um ladrão? Apertei Tom nos meus braços e sentei no sofá, tensa. Preciso protegê-lo. Escondê-lo, talvez. Meu Deus, que azar. Eu jurava que tinha trancado a porta de manhã. E que cidade é essa, em que a pessoa não pode nem tirar uma soneca à tarde em paz, sem um maluco entrar na sua casa?

Vi a sombra do sujeito se aproximando e levantei do sofá. Tom ainda dormia no meu colo, com a chupeta frouxa na boca. Eu não sabia o que fazer.

Foi aí que ele apareceu.

Era Benedict. E estava ensopado, dos pés à cabeça.

— Sr. Cumberbatch! — Disse baixinho, tentando não acordar Tom. — O que houve? 

Pra minha surpresa, ele deu um meio sorriso. 

— Olhe pela janela. Preciso ir me trocar.

Enquanto Benedict subia as escadas, pingando pela casa toda, abri um pouco uma das cortinas da sala. Era inacreditável. 

Quase não conseguia enxergar o outro lado da rua, mas ouvia o vento uivar. A chuva era tanta que parecia uma nuvem branca na frente da janela, e o vento forte a empurrava em ondas, como uma tempestade de verdade, daquelas de filme. Os coitados dos arbustos na frente da casa balançavam pro lado com tal força que achei que iam sair voando a qualquer momento, mas não o fizeram. 

Benedict dirigiu até aqui nessa chuva? Só de ter chegado inteiro, já era uma baita sorte. Mas não vou pensar nele agora. Na verdade, pensei em Thomas; provavelmente já estava em Birmingham faz tempo, mas não custava nada conferir. Mandei uma mensagem pra ele, que obviamente não respondeu na hora, e Tom acordou logo em seguida, manhoso.

Tinha certeza que Thomas estava bem… Só queria confirmar. 

Coloquei Tom no tapete, peguei um pouco de suco pra ele e ficamos ali, sentados na frente da TV, em silêncio. 

Na verdade eu não deveria estar preocupada com Thomas. Deveria estar preocupada  _ comigo _ .

Como vou voltar pra casa nessa chuva?

Bom, uma hora ela tem que parar... Né?

Ouvi Benedict descendo as escadas e um frio desceu pela minha espinha. Lá vamos nós.

Assim que ele entrou na sala, senti um cheiro gostoso de xampu e sabonete. Ergui os olhos e lá estava ele, de pé ao lado do sofá, com o cabelo molhado, um suéter e calça de moletom. 

Ah, Deus. Por que logo a calça de moletom? 

Assim vai ficar difícil.

— Se importa se eu colocar no jornal? — Benedict apontou para a TV, ainda no canal infantil. Dei de ombros, balançando a cabeça, e lhe entreguei o controle. Tom reclamou um pouco, mas Sr. Cumberbatch logo o pegou no colo, e o resmungo parou. 

O noticiário só falava de uma coisa: a pior tempestade dos últimos 50 anos. As cidades próximas também estavam todas debaixo dessa chuva, e as imagens eram assustadoras. Árvores se sacudindo com o vento, as ruas desertas e rios de água descendo por elas. Fiquei especialmente impressionada com uma gravação de um telespectador, mais pro norte da cidade, em que o vento empurrava os carros estacionados alguns centímetros para trás.

O âncora repetia: “Os moradores das áreas afetadas devem fechar bem as janelas, garagens, e ficar em casa. Sair não é recomendado”. Mais imagens apareciam — bombeiros e viaturas policiais tentando chegar em algum lugar, mas com muita dificuldade de transitar. Previsões do aumento do volume do rio. Era realmente inacreditável. 

Mas, na verdade, não foi isso que me deixou paralisada no sofá. Não foi isso que me fez olhar Benedict desesperada, enquanto ele prestava atenção na TV com seriedade. Não; realmente assustador foi o que percebemos, eu e ele, durante aquele silêncio horrível na frente da televisão. 

Aquela ia ser uma longa, longa noite.

O que eu fiz pra merecer isso?


End file.
